Princess
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: Camille Michaels is the sexy, fearless, confident eighteen year old daughter of Shawn Michaels. Dean Ambrose is the sexy, fearless, confident,unpredictable bad boy and leader of The Shield. Dean has his sights and feelings for Camille. Camille hasn't gotten to know Dean. Let's just say, love won't be easy for them... Dean Ambrose/OC
1. OMG

Look in the mirror. What do you see? If you're a girl, you answer could possibly be you naming your imperfections or things that you would like to change about yourself. Camille was that girl once, but when she first stepped foot into a wrestling ring, all those imperfections: those blemishes, tan lines and strange hairline on her forehead, it all didn't matter to her anymore. She gained a confidence that will take her anywhere her heart desired. What mattered to her is that if she's the best in and out of the ring.

If you didn't catch that, her name is Camille Michaels. And yes, she is the oldest daughter of WWE Hall of Famer, Shawn Michaels. People have approached this astonishing young woman, claiming that it must be wonderful to be the daughter of the Heart Break Kid. Ever since the age of six, Camille has heard comments of_ "Wow! It must be so cool to have HBK as a father!" or _questions like "_Do you plan on getting into the family business?"_ Back then, as much as she would have loved to answer those burning questions, she couldn't. Camille was a very shy girl, which held her back from answering questions like that. Most of the time, her father answered those questions in such a fatherly way like: "_I'll love her no matter what she wants to do"._ That answer always made Camille smile because her father would love her no matter what.

Camille wasn't an ordinary young woman. She was 5'6, 115 pounds, long dirty blonde hair, the biggest blue eyes you will ever gaze upon, the sweetest smile with those pearly whites to match and that fair skin that you would be shocked to look at, knowing that she grew up in San Antonio, Texas. And before you go making up assumptions that she is just an AJ Lee wannabe, let's just say that she is nothing like AJ at all. Even though, AJ and Camille have grown to be the best of friends and they both have borrowed each other's clothing. Camille, who almost always loves to borrow AJ's cool, ripped shirts and Chuck Taylors and AJ, who has done her share of borrowing from the eighteen year old, with her cardigans and bracelets.

Camille's position in the WWE is that she is a WWE Diva and she has been managing former WWE Champion CM Punk for the past year. Camille has managed him from his rebel-like anti-hero phase to his phase where he is demanding the WWE Universe for respect. Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk is viewed from the WWE Universe as an arrogant, brash heel that needs to get his head out of his ass. Camille on the other hand, is viewed as someone that goes along with whatever Punk says. Camille is basically like Punk's sidekick or his personal cheerleader. Hunter Levesque or known by the WWE Universe, Triple H, someone that loves to consider Camille like one of his own daughters, pinched out the idea of Camille managing Phil. Hunter's reason for this was so that she can _'tame him'_, so he won't be throwing pipe bombs left and right. Camille was very skeptical about this because she has heard that Punk could be a bit of a sarcastic asshole sometimes. Then, Hunter said something that really shocked the young woman: it was _Phil,_ who requested Camille to Hunter. Two months later, Phil and Camille became the best of friends and at times glued to one another. When fans saw them both together, they always ask if they are dating. Camille, who has gained some, found confidence within herself would be the first one to put those rumors to shame.

"AJ, are you sure that shirt you're wearing is not lose? We don't need another wardrobe malfunction to put in your titantron." Camille chuckles as she asks the New Jersey native.

"We defiantly wouldn't want that." AJ points out, looking at herself in the mirror, turning around to see every angle of the outfit that she is wearing.

Camille was with AJ in the Diva's locker room. AJ had a match with one of her other best friends Kaitlyn. In the storyline, the match came about when AJ was eavesdropping on the Diva's Champion Kaitlyn who was talking about what a crazy bitch AJ had became to Team Hell No. Then, AJ lashed out on Kaitlyn, which brought them to this match.

"You look good though." Camille commented on AJ's outfit. "You look like a crazy bitch." Camille smiles at AJ before hearing a door open.

"Sup Champ?" Camille asked the Houston native as she rose up from her seat to high-five her.

"Feeling good and prepared for AJ to kick my ass tonight," Kaitlyn retorted as she patted that butterfly championship belt and gave a big smile.

AJ approached the Diva's Champion up close, cringed her eyes and looked into Kaitlyn's eyes, "And it would be such a pleasure to kick your ass in the ring." AJ told Kaitlyn, in character.

"In the words of The Rock,_' bring it on'_… crazy bitch." Kaitlyn responded, in character to AJ's remark, before bursting out to laughter, as AJ joined along too.

Camille looked at both women, smiling and glad to know both of these women. "Well, I guess you two want to go over the guys' match one last time. So, I'll go find Phil." Camille opens the door and waves goodbye to both females as the both wave back.

Camille began walking to the Superstars' locker room. But before she did that, she wanted to grab herself a water bottle from the snack bar backstage. The cashier held the water bottle for Camille to take it, but instead, the water bottle was snatched out of her sight. Camille turns around to her left and it was Dean Ambrose of The Shield, drinking out of her water bottle. Camille glared at Dean, until his eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry, Princess. We're you hoping to have this?" he asks in a brash way, holding up the now empty water bottle.

"It was my well paid money, Ambrose. I figured that you and I were would be very understanding of one another." Camille retorted to the exoteric member of The Shield.

"Sorry Princess, taking care of injustice really makes a man thirsty." Dean explains to Camille as he gives a smug look. Dean was finally compelled by the charm of the daughter of the Heart Break Kid. He just kept giving Camille that creepy like smirk that you just want to wipe it off his face.

"Ambrose!" Camille snaps loudly, which was enough to snap Dean back to reality.

"Feel like you need my attention, Camille? That's adorable, but I just want you to know that my eyes are always on you." Dean winks at Camille and begins to walk away.

Camille just stood there stunned of what Dean just said, not knowing if she should be flattered or call the cops right now. Instead, she stood there baffled.

"Phil, I'm here!" Camille shouted, as she holds the black hoodie that Punk specifically asked her to retrieve from rental car.

Camille was finally in the Superstars' locker room as she looks around, assuming it to be empty.

"Camille, why the hell did it take you so long?" Phil asked the eighteen year old strictly as he is dressed in sweatpants and his signature yellow t-shirt.

"I was getting a water bottle, that street dog Ambrose steals it from me, we argued for a bit, and then I went to the rental car and got your jacket." Camille hands the jacket to Punk.

"Alright, that's fine as long as you're okay." Punk said as he puts on the jacket. "I was thinking that we head back to the hotel and order room service before we go to bed." Punk looks at Camille, who nods her head in approval.

"Good, I'm starving." Camille points out as Phil puts his arm around Camille and walk out of the locker room talking about his day.

Dinner with Phil was good as always, they went on almost all night talking about things like Punk's storyline to what Camille should approach her character in this storyline to what their plans are for the rest of the week. Camille was now going back to her hotel room that she was sharing with Kaitlyn and AJ as they startled her when they both jumped right in front of her.

"Camille, we heard a little rumor about you." Kaitlyn playfully says.

"And what would that be?" Camille raises her eyebrow confused, looking at the Diva's Champion.

"A WWE Superstar has been eyeing you." AJ brings up, playfully. "And for a while…" AJ leaves Camille hanging as she stands next to Kaitlyn smiling and jumping.

"Who is it?" Camille asked, pretending to care.

"Dean Ambrose." Kaitlyn blurts out and squeals with AJ.

Oh. My. God.

A/N: I only own my character Camille Michaels. The other characters in this story belong to the WWE and as much as I would love to own them, I do not own them. I know that I didn't put much of Jon/Dean in this chapter, but I can promise you that there will be more of him in the next chapter. I will post the next chapter if I get enough comments, showing that there are people reading this story. I hope that this chapter was good. This is not only my first wrestling fan fic, but my first fan fic ever! I am open to comments and suggestions!


	2. Rumors

_Note: I just wanted to thank you all for commenting, following or even fave-ing this story. It means so much to me and you are all the reason that I wrote this second chapter. I hope you all like it! _

It was Tuesday and it was Smackdown taping day. Camille was not competing tonight, but she was there because she wanted to support her best friend AJ and her very close friend, Kaitlyn, who were competing tonight. AJ was teaming with her storyline boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn was teaming with one of AJ's storyline ex-boyfriend and local goat, Daniel Bryan. Kaitlyn can consider this a rematch of Raw last night.

Camille was backstage supporting everyone in the match because they were good friends to the eighteen year old. As much as she wanted to focus on the match, she couldn't. What was on her mind all day was Dean. She couldn't even focus on her daily routine because she could only think of Dean Ambrose and that rumor that Kaitlyn and AJ told her about last night that was spreading like a wildfire. Camille kept telling herself that it was just a rumor and that Dean didn't like her in that way. She just went on all day, trying her best to avoid Dean. Camille really didn't want a confrontation with him and who can blame her?

"Hey, Camille." Camille looks to her right and sees Brie Bella of the Bella Twins, looking at her smiling.

"How's it going?" Camille looks to her left and sees Nikki Bella, playing with her hair.

"Fine." The eighteen year replied looking at Nikki, and then she turns her attention to Brie. "What do you want?" she asks both Bellas.

Camille and The Bellas haven't really talked much. The reason was that Camille could never tell them apart. She was afraid of calling them by the wrong name, so she kept her distance. They Bellas weren't mean to Camille and Camille didn't have a problem with them. Ever since the Bellas returned a few weeks back, she had been trying to talk to them, but she had been too involved with her storyline with CM Punk, that she couldn't find the right time.

"We heard a rumor!" Nikki blurts out and gets slapped in the arm by Brie. Nikki rubs her arm. "Brie that hurt!" Nikki frowns.

"Nikki, we were going to bring that up later!" Brie whispers to her sister and then looks at Camille and gives a big smile, which receives an eyebrow from Camille.

"We heard a rumor about Ambrose having his eyes on you." Nikki playfully says, and gets slapped on the arm by Brie once again. "Brie!" Nikki says loudly.

"Nikki!" Brie glares at her sister before looking at Camille once again. "Yes, we heard a rumor!" Brie finally admits.

"Isn't it great?" Nikki asks Camille, while holding her left shoulder.

"It is Nikki. I'm a sucker for sappy love stories!" Brie replies in such a dreamy way, looking at Camille.

"Me too, Brie!" Nikki exclaims which startles Camille.

"Camille, I am so envious of you!" Brie says in a dreamy way again.

"Me too, you are living the dream." Nikki smiles.

"I am?" Camille finally asks, and raises her eyebrow.

"Yes! Good girl meets bad boy. So good, it can be a story!" Brie exclaims to Nikki and holds her hands.

"I was about to say that!' Nikki tells Brie and pouts.

"Well I said it." Brie says, and turns to Camille. "Well, we have to leave you, but I hope Nikki and I can talk to you soon."

"Yes, bye Camille." Nikki says and links her arm to Brie's and waves goodbye.

"Thank God, they're not triplets." Camille mutters under her breath as soon as the Bellas left.

Dean Ambrose was with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns in the locker room two hours after the Smackdown taping. Roman just came out of the shower, Seth was listening to his iPod, and Dean was packing his things into his backpack before they could all go to their hotel room.

"Well boys, that angle went well." Dean finally says to break the silence.

Seth takes his headphones out of his ears. "I agree. I can't wait till our big debut. We will kick ass!" Seth said, referring to their six man tag team match at Wrestlemania.

"Agree with the both of you." Roman nods in agreement.

Seth slaps Dean's chest. "With our victory at Wrestlemania, maybe it will impress Camille."

"What the hell do you mean about that?" Dean asks his fellow Shield member in confusion.

Seth looks at Dean confused. "Haven't you heard yet? Your interest on Camille has been spreading around the locker room." Seth explains to Dean.

Dean looks at Seth with his eyes wide open. What Dean was feeling inside was anger. Dean didn't want to punch Seth or Roman, so he did the second best thing and he clutches his fist and punches the nearest wall. The impact of his fist left a hole in the wall. Dean was breathing heavily, as anger has finally controlled his body. The cat was out of the bag, and people finally knew that he had feelings; that he had feelings for this girl. A girl that most people would consider was out of his league. A girl that Dean already figured wouldn't have mutual feelings. This angered Dean, and clutched his fist once more and was preparing to punch the wall once again.

"What they hell is wrong with you?" Roman finally said as he clutched Dean's arm before he could cause more damage to the wall.

"Which of you pricks told" Dean finally has his crazy eyes, breaks free of Roman's hold as he looks at Seth to Roman to Seth again.

"Not me." Seth replies.

"Don't look at me; I'm the silent member of this group." Roman holds his hands up in surrender.

"Boys, whatever secrets are told, stays within this group, got it? Dean asks his fellow Shield members.

Seth and Roman both nod in yes. Dean grabs his backpack and begins to walk out of the locker room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Seth asks in a brash tone.

"To find my Princess." Dean says in a cold tone. He once again punches the wall and smirks, before leaving the locker room.

Camille was talking to her dad on the phone. Shawn told Camille that he was going to be on Raw in about two weeks to get himself involved with the Brock Lesner and Triple H storyline. Camille was really looking forward to that. She had been meaning to catch up with her father and maybe do some father-daughter quality time.

Suddenly, Camille hears boots and they weren't ordinary boots. They were the boots of one of the Shield members and Camille had a feeling that it was Dean Ambrose. Camille finds herself looking at Dean as he cross-examines her from a corner with those piercing blue eyes of his. Camille was trembling in fear in the inside, on the outside, she couldn't give a shit. She wanted to focus on her conversation with her dad. The problem with that was that she couldn't focus, her focus and attention was on Dean, who was looking right back at her.

She continues with her conversation with her dad, but suddenly finds herself being grabbed by her wrist and being pulled away from the nice, public backstage area into a dark, private closet. Dean was clutching Camille's neck against the wall. Camille is running out of air as Dean has the look of anger in his eyes.

"You think you can avoid me, Princess?" Dean asks Camille in a cold, bitter way.

Camille said nothing. She continued to cough because of the lack of oxygen. But, she was able to say three words. "Let me go."

Dean releases the pressure from Camille's neck as she collapses on the ground, grasping her neck. She finds her phone that she dropped on the ground. Happily, her dad was still on the other line.

"Dad, I have to go… Phil is on the other line..." Camille says as her voice cracks because of the lack of oxygen she had moments ago. She hangs up her phone and puts it on the back of her jean pocket.

"Ambrose, what is all this?" Camille finally asks Dean.

"Have you heard?" Dean asks Camille, referring to that rumor. That same rumor that AJ and Kaitlyn told her last night.

"Yes, is it true?" Camille asks Dean, she was pretty curious to know the answer.

Dean didn't answer. He was only focus on Camille and not what Camille was saying.

"Ambrose, give me a fucking answer!" Camille gets up from the ground and looks directly with Dean.

Dean was brash, he was ruthless, he was an asshole, he was fearless, and he was unpredictable. He was misunderstood. Instead of answering Camille's question, he walks out of the closet, without a word.

"Dean!" Camille yells loudly and runs out of the closet after Dean.

Camille's yells caused uproar backstage. It received the attention of all the WWE Superstars and Divas that were there on Smackdown this week. At both ends of the hallway, there were Superstars and Divas, they were all whispering to one another, amused by Camille and Dean.

Dean kept walking away; he was steamed and frustrated of himself.

"Talk to me!" Camille yells across the hall. It received a reaction from the roster.

Dean turns around with his head tilted to the right, looking at Camille with his crazy eyes, nodding at the eighteen year old.

"You know what, Princess? Dean finally says as he stands toe-to-toe to Camille. "There are things you will never figure out about me. I'm a closed book, you're not though. You are loved by everyone…" he points to everyone in the locker room. "Meanwhile, no one could give two shits about me. You've had a perfect life and I've went through hell and back. You've never had to work a dime, and I had to sell drugs to make my living. I had to provide for my mother and take care of my cousin. You had your father and mother to provide for you and you never had to worry about a thing." Dean explains to Camille. This stunned Camille because she had heard that Dean had a difficult life, but not this difficult.

"So, you're summarizing that we are complete opposites?" Camille asks in a serious tone, raising her eyebrow.

Dean face palms his forehead and slowly brings it down to his side in frustration. "Camille, what I am trying to say is that you're too good for me and you deserve someone that will treat you right. As much as I want to be that guy, I am not qualified." Dean looks at Camille serious, he looked a bit upset, but wasn't showing it.

"Dean, don't put yourself down." Camille says to the exoteric member of the Shield and grabs his arm.

"Just go, Princess." Dean orders in a monotone voice.

Camille does what Dean ordered her to do and walks away. The WWE Superstars and Diva's follow Camille, leaving Dean and Seth.

"So you're not chasing after her?" Seth asks in disbelief.

"Nope." Dean replied, not looking at Seth. "Guys like me, don't get girls like Camille." Dean looks at Seth.

**A/N: I only own Camille Michaels. Any other characters in this story belong to the WWE! Storylines also belong to the WWE! Comment! Fave! Follow! Open to anything! **** By the way, if you haven't noticed that the last chapter was called "OMG", it is a name of a song by Usher and this chapter is called "Rumors" and it's by Lindsay Lohan…. Just so you know!**


	3. Be Yourself

It was Friday and it was three days until RAW. The whole RAW and Smackdown Roster was in Philadelphia for RAW. AJ, Kaitlyn and Camille were at Starbucks before they go out for a workout at their nearest fitness center. They were all dressed in their workout clothes which consisted of black yoga pants, tennis shoes and three different color shirts. AJ was sporting a red tank top, Kaitlyn was wearing a grey tank top and Camille was wearing a dark purple tank top. All three women had their haired tied in a ponytail and sat on a table in the back of Starbucks.

"As soon we get to the center, I am going for the elliptical." Kaitlyn said to AJ and Camille, who all smiled at her.

"I'm going for that punching bag because I really need to get some steam out." Camille pointed out, looking at her two friends; she was referring to the drama with Dean Ambrose.

"Not going for the girly workout this week?" AJ teased to Camille as she asked.

"Nah, it's been such a horrible week for me, so that's what I exactly need." Camille told AJ.

"I'm going to be one of the guys and go lift some weights." AJ says, cockily as she puts her hands on both ends of the table.

"Maybe, I'll join you." Camille says to her best friend.

"That would be good." AJ retorted. AJ takes her hands off the table and puts them between her sides. "You got know how to defend yourself if Ambrose gets you alone again…" AJ begins.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about Ambrose! I'm not as hormonal as you were with that one storyline last spring." Camille teased AJ as she shoves her softly.

"Hey, that was all for storyline purposes. I didn't enjoy kissing all those Superstars." AJ states in a disgusting way.

"What a liar she is." Kaitlyn comments, while smiling at her former Chickbusters tag team partner.

Camille looks left to right to left again before speaking. "Just between us girls, who was the better kisser?" Camille and Kaitlyn crowd around AJ.

AJ rolls her eyes, but goes along with whatever Kaitlyn and Camille were doing. "Well…" AJ begins.

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were at a GYM getting a good work out. Seth was on a treadmill for a warm-up before he can start doing reps. Roman was at the weights, lifting as much as he could, and Dean was in the wrestling ring boxing, working all his anger out on the trainer, who had gloves on, but that wasn't enough to protect him from a pissed off Dean Ambrose. The trainer told Dean to call it a day. Perhaps, Dean had scared him away from his unpredictability and amazing abilities. Dean decided to do nothing about it and found it a good opportunity to sit on a bench and collect his thoughts.

As much as Dean wanted to move on from Camille, he wasn't able of doing that. It made him so angry that this one girl was clouding his mind. It made his blood boil that some girl was getting the best of him. He walked away from a girl who he wasn't looking to hook-up with her. Dean never felt anything like he was feeling with Camille. Camille is probably gone from his life. He was going to miss spitting her, and being such a brash, asshole to her. He was going to miss hearing the sound of Camille's voice, when he gets distracted with her charm and beauty. Dean never hooked up with this girl or had been in any relationship with her and he's thinking like a guy, who had just went though a tough break up. To Dean, what happened at the Smackdown taping, sure did feel like a break up.

"You know…" the voice was enough to make Dean turn around. Dean is looking at Seth, who is doing reps. "If you miss Camille in your life, make things right…" Seth suggests.

"I don't miss Camille. Camille was so three days ago." Dean lied.

"75….76..." Seth counted his reps, his arms were shaky, but he was still going on. "77…78…79…" Roman held the weight and put it in its proper place. Seth watches his head and sits on the bench, looking at his iPhone. "Damn it!" Seth says looking at his phone. "Defeated by 13.4 again!" Seth turns his attention to Dean and goes back to what he was trying to say. "Ever since the Smackdown taping a few days ago, you've been off your game…" Seth begins.

"I've been on my game. I'm always on my game, what makes you say that I'm off my game?" Dean crosses his arms, looking at Seth annoyed. Dean looks at Seth with his crazy eyes as he moves his head around.

"Well you had the Smackdown Roster looking at you and Camille… like you're about to punch one another…" Roman says, worried.

"I always look like I want to punch someone. I'm from Cincinnati. You have to look intimidating, so you don't get your ass mauled out in the streets." Dean explains to his friends, the tone of his voice getting louder.

"Dean, just go to Camille and renew your friendship or something." Roman orders Dean.

"How about asking her to be your date to the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony?" Seth suggests.

"Whatever happened to the three of us going together, so we don't look like losers?" Dean asks Seth in such a brash way.

"Nothing ever happened to that; it's just a small start for you. It could possibly end up to become something bigger than you two were before." Seth replied.

"That actually seems like a good idea. I'm going to be with my fiancée and daughter, so I won't be with you guys as much. Maybe Seth can be your wing man through this thing?" Roman suggests.

"I'm game for that, what do you say about that?" Seth looks at Dean, waiting for an answer.

Dean chuckles sinisterly in reply. "Me? Asking Camille Michaels on a date?"

"Yes, so you don't have to fantasize about those sick things you want to do to that girl." Seth rolls his eyes in disgust.

"Am I going to have to buy her flowers and all that shit?" Dean asked.

"Just be yourself, girls like stuff like that." Roman replied.

"I don't know if I should be myself when I ask her." Dean chuckles sinisterly, looking down on the ground.

Seth stands up, pats Dean on the back and smiles widely. "Just be Dean."

Camille was still at Starbucks with AJ and Kaitlyn laughing, just catching up on gossip. They have been in Starbucks for over an hour and don't want to leave.

"Camille, it's your turn to order the drinks." Kaitlyn points out to Camille as she smiled.

Camille stands up from the table, looking at both AJ and Kaitlyn. "What shall it be ladies?"

"Just get me some coffee with caffeine." AJ replied.

"I'll have the same thing." Kaitlyn said, referring to coffee with caffeine.

Camille walks away from the table and to the cashier. "Hey, what would you like?" the cashier asked her smiling.

"Umm... I would like two medium coffees with caffeine in them and I would like a medium double chocolate chip frap, please." Camille answered smiling.

"Is that all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, that is it." Camille answered.

"That would be $14.92. Would you like to pay cash or credit? "The cashier asked.

"Credit." Camille answered. She entered her pin and slides her card through the machine.

"And who is this under?" The cashier asked.

"Camille." Camille says, as she turns away, only to find someone she'd never expect to be looking at her.

"Hey, Camille." Dean said, looking at her with a small smile.

Dean was wearing some red basketball shorts, a black t-shirt, tennis shoes and a cap that is on backwards. Dean looked at Camille really calm, but with a small smile. He was in disbelief that he was going along with the idea to ask Camille to be his date to the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. Dean never thought that he'd be doing this in a million years. He'd never envisioned himself the guy to ask out a girl that was out of his league on a date. Camille was a bit confused on why is Dean here. She made the assumption that he wanted to buy coffee, so she didn't bother to ask any questions at all.

"Hi Dean." Camille replied.

"Since when did Dean show up?" AJ asked Kaitlyn confused, looking at the confrontation of Camille and Dean.

"The actual question should be how did we get here?" AJ and Kaitlyn turn around and find Seth and Roman sitting at a table across from theirs. Seth and Roman both waved to the Chickbusters, who looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Umm…" Dean looks at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contract. "How's it been?" he asks Camille.

"Umm…" Camille bits her bottom lip before speaking. "Fine, you know… training." Camille said, awkwardly.

"So, Wrestlemania week coming up…" Dean brings up, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to the interviews and the Wrestlemania Axxcess. It's been my favorite part of the year." Camille points out to Dean.

Dean nods at Camille's reply. "Who are you looking forward to seeing getting inducted into the Hall of Fame?" Dean asks Camille.

Camille ponders for a moment before answering. "Mick Foley, Cactus Jack, Dude Love, Mankind!" Camille exclaims as Dean's eyes widen up.

"My pick exactly." Dean smirks at Camille. "By the way, are you planning on going to the Hall of Fame with anyone?" Dean asks Camille curiously.

"No, haven't made plans. Have you?" Camille asked Dean, curiously as well.

"Nope." Dean replies, and then makes his attempt to asking out Camille. He starches the back of his neck in nervousness. "Since we both haven't made plans yet, how about if you we go to the Hall of Fame together?" Dean asks, as he shuts his eyes, afraid that Camille is going to reject his offer.

"That would be great!" Camille answers in excitement.

Dean opens his eyes and smiles "Great!" he exclaims. "Umm… I'll keep in contact with you."

"Great!" Camille smiles as she watches Dean pick up his frap and two coffees. "I'll catch you later."

Seth and Roman approach Dean. Dean hands them both their coffees as they both drink out of it. This made Camille remind herself that she needs to pick up her order. She approaches the cashier.

"Hey, where's my order? It's the two coffees and frap? Camille asks the cashier.

"You already picked up your order." The cashier replies.

"I did?" Camille wondered to herself confused.

"Your boyfriend picked up your order for you, what a gentleman." The cashier replied, smiling as she went back to cleaning.

Camille looked to herself confused. She assumed that Dean took her beverage…again. Camille turns around and looks by the door with The Shield smirking right back at her, waving their drinks at her.

"Thanks for the coffee, Princess." Dean winks at her as all the men walk out of the door.

"Unbelievable!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she and AJ join Camille by the counter.

"The Shield took our coffee. You got a date with a coffee stealer." AJ gasps.

"I got a date with a coffee stealer…" Camille repeated what AJ just said. "I got a date! I got a date with Dean Ambrose!" Camille gasps, just realizing what she has done.

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were outside, sitting in a table, drinking the beverages that were ordered by Camille.

"You got a date with HBK's daughter." Seth commented as he took another drink out of his coffee.

"I got a date with HBK's daughter." Dean repeats with Seth just said as he took another sip out of Camille's frap.

**A/N:** _Yay! Dean gets a date with Camille! I only own my character Camille Michaels. Anything that you would see in WWE television, I do not own! I want to thank you all again on commenting, fave-ing or even following this story. I really do hope that there are some people reading this and enjoying it as much as I am writing it. The Chapter name was inspired Audioslave's "Be Yourself". Comment, Fave or Follow, if you haven't and if you had, wait for the next chapter!_


	4. Daughters

_**Note:**__ Just wanted to thank you all who followed commented or even faved the story! Really means a lot! _

A week has gone by. It's Wrestlemania week and Camille couldn't be any happier. It is Monday and the whole RAW and Smackdown roster was in the nation's capital of Washington D.C. Her dad, Shawn and her mom, Rebecca were on the road with her this week. Shawn was working this week, the script says that he is going to have to be in the center of that ring and him and Hunter will have a discussion and then Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman will have a few words to say about this Sunday and it's supposed to end in a heated note. It's going to make the fans excited and wanting to watch the match. Camille was currently backstage; she has on a druid costume, which was part of the segment that ends the show. Paul is supposed to meet her later tonight to retrieve the suit and get his make-up done. Paul is going under a makeover to impassionate the late Paul Bearer. When Camille found out that Paul Bearer's death was going to play a major part in the storyline, she was very upset about it because it's not a good thing to mock someone's death. But, Camille had to suck it up for Phil and had to look at the bright side, it was all going to end Sunday.

RAW had just started about a half an hour ago. Camille is looking at the television backstage as she grins at looking at Randy Orton, Big Show and Sheamus winning their match. Suddenly, she hears _'Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo .Lima. Delta. THE SHIELD.'_ Yes, the battle cry of the Shield! Camille couldn't help but glow when she saw Dean Ambrose in his militia uniform. She considers it very attractive when she says a man in a uniform or in this case, a man in a militia uniform. Dean Ambrose has a way of captivating his audience's attention. Camille says that is a very difficult thing to do. But, Dean seems to nail that part. Dean, Seth and Roman stop in the middle of a stair way. Dean has mic in his hand and supposedly, he is the first one to speak.

"Well congrats on that big victory, boys." Dean comments sarcastically to Orton, Sheamus and Big Show. "Now do your little song and dance… keep on celebrating. Enjoy it now. Because come this Sunday at Wrestlemania, the Shield isn't going to leave you with anything to celebrate. We are going to leave you lying flat on your backs, looking up at the ceiling, wondering where it all went wrong." Dean hands the mic to Seth.

Camille enjoyed that mini promo from Dean. She was smiling the whole time, blushing fifty shades of red, looking at the ground to hide her blushing. Camille had rejected the thought that she was interested in Dean. She kept telling the entire locker room that she was just going with him because he was the first one to ask her to the event. Between her, AJ and Kaitlyn, this was totally a date. And Camille was freaking nervous about that. She is expecting to go on this date and not have any chemistry with Dean. And what's been eating her alive is that she might have to friend zone him because of the lack of feelings for him. Camille had no clue how she as going to reject Dean Ambrose. A girl would be a fucking idiot to turn down a guy with his good looks, but on the other hand, that girl would be fucking intelligent because Dean can get aggressive, when you piss him off.

Camille is still looking at the television and Seth has the mic, he begins. "Gentleman, congratulations, you've finally done it. You've finally were able to convince yourself and all the ignorant, fool hearty people…" Seth looks at the 'ignorant, fool hearty people', booing at him. "That you're all on the same page. But unfortunately for you, justice never lies! And we know the truth…" Seth hands the mic to Roman Reigns.

"And the truth is… you're not a team…the three of you on the same page? Come on, these people want to believe in you. But your team is phony. And that's why when we beat you at Wrestlemania, the _WHOLE_ world will BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman says as he puts the mic down and the Shield's theme plays.

Camille nodded in approval. All the men were GOOD in their own ways. She promised them that they will be future World Champions, but on the other hand, when it comes to storyline bases, Camille doesn't really believe in the Shield. She admits that they are talented individuals, but something tells her that Sheamus, Big Show and Orton will walk out at Wrestlemania with a victory. It would be considered a shock if the Shield were able to walk out with a victory and it probably will even make her believe in the Shield. Camille couldn't help but smile though; she was satisfied with their segment… most of all, she was happy to see Dean because she wasn't able to be in contact with him ever since he asked her to be his date for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. She was too involved with her storyline with Punk and the Undertaker to have a chat with Dean.

* * *

"Ohh, what's with that smile?" Camille's mom, Rebecca enters the backstage area.

Camille bit her bottom lip and tried to hide the smile from her mom. "What smile?" she asks her mom, even though her smile was obvious.

"Well, I saw you watch that segment and when you heard their theme, you had a glow to you." Rebecca replies.

"Well…" Camille begins. "I know one of the guys in that group." Camille smiles at her mom, as she sits down.

"Is it a guy that… you like?" Rebecca asks, interested.

"No!" Camille exclaims, waving her hands, signaling no. "It's just that…" Camille looks left, right, and at the door, before speaking again. "Can you not tell, dad this?" she whispers to her mom.

"You're not pregnant right?" Rebecca asks worried, like she is prepared to have a heart attack.

"No! Of course not!" Camille exclaims.

Her mom sighs in relief in reply.

"One of them asked me out on a date for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony…" Camille begins.

"Alright, and what makes it so bad that you can't tell your dad about?" Rebecca asks her daughter.

"My date is Dean Ambrose." Camille spits it out.

Rebecca eyes widen up as she heard the name. "Dean Ambrose? Is it the same Dean Ambrose that had that confrontation with Mick Foley last year?"

"Yes that same guy that I call an asshole when he shoved me out of the way to go find Mick." Camille points out to her mother.

Rebecca looked at her daughter with a surprise facial expression. She considered Dean Ambrose to be dangerous and unpredictable. She has seen Camille date a few guys that were lovely to bring home to mom and dad. But, Dean does not fit that bill at all. Rebecca realized why Camille didn't want her to tell her husband about this. First, Dean was older than Camille by nine years! And second, Shawn might not like the fact of her daughter going on a date with a man that could possible have her killed. To Camille, Rebecca was the more understanding parent. Shawn was difficult to talk him into things.

"Camille, I just want you to be careful. You know that you're probably going to have to introduce Dean to Shawn this Saturday right?" Rebecca points out to her daughter.

Camille sighs in response," Yes, I have been aware of that. Besides, I just think it might be a one time thing, you know?"

"Alright, just be careful with him." Rebecca tells Camille, as he goes for a hug.

Camille accepts the hug, and hears the door open. She sees Phil and her dad coming in.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I was just giving Phil some advice for this Sunday." Shawn says as he pats Phil on the back.

"That's fine; I was just having a talk with Camille." Rebecca approaches her husband and kisses his cheek.

"About what?" Shawn asks, curiously.

"Just about this storyline… you know… death is such a horrible thing." Camille lied, as she stands next to Punk.

"Camille, think of the bright side. It's over Sunday!" Phil tells the eighteen year old as he puts his arm around Camille's shoulder.

"I know! Sunday will be great! You're getting your ass beat!" Camille exclaims in excitement as she pulls an AJ and skips out of the room.

* * *

Shawn, Rebecca and Phil look confuse. Phil knew that there was something up with Camille and he was going to find out. Punk picks up his druid costume for the segment later tonight and picked up his urn, throwing it up and down.

"Rebecca, I'm going to get ready for my segment with Hunter." Shawn tells his wife, kisses her on the cheek and walks out of the door.

Phil was about to leave the room, before being stopped by Rebecca. "Any problems, Rebecca?" he asks her.

"Um… you know that Camille is my world right?" Rebecca asks Phil.

"Besides Shawn, yes I do know that." Phil retorts.

"I'm pretty worried about this date she has Saturday with Dean Ambrose…" Rebecca begins.

Punk paused her and asks her, confused. "She has a date with Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes, I thought she told you?" Rebecca retorts, in shock that Camille didn't tell Phil about her date with Dean.

"No, she must have been busy and forgot. I thought she always had a problem with Dean? I heard about what happened at that Smackdown taping two weeks ago and it sounded upsetting." Phil explains to Rebecca.

"Well, this is all new to me! I'm worried about what Dean can do… so I am asking you if you could keep an eye on my daughter if we lose track of her… or even better, be her wing man?" Rebecca asks Phil, worried and concerned.

Phil chuckles in response, "Why does she need a wing man? She's Camille Michaels. She can take on Dean."

Rebecca rolls her eyes," Please Phil. She's my daughter."

"Alright, I'll convince her to have me as a wing man." Phil says which made Rebecca relieved.

"Thank you very much." Rebecca says to Phil.

"No problem." Phil says as he leaves the room with the urn and druid costume, looking for Camille.

* * *

About two hours and forty five minutes have passed. Phil was looking around the locker room for Camille. He was asking people backstage if they had seen her, but they all said no. Phil was worried that Camille could have been with Dean and that Dean could be hurting her at this moment, he tried to shake out those thoughts out of his mind. What Phil didn't know was that Camille as looking for him as well. She was asking people if they had seen him, and they all said no. Finally, Camille found someone that had seen Phil and said around the Diva's locker room area. Camille ran to the Diva's locker room and there she spots Phil in his druid, holding his urn, with Paul Heyman looking like Paul Bearer.

"Camille, where were you?" Punk grabs her and goes for a hug.

Camille embraces the hug and releases. "I've been looking for you, where were you?"

"Looking for you, I thought you were with Dean."

"My mom told you about Dean?" Camille asks in disbelief.

"Yes." Phil answers. "I'm pretty pissed on why you didn't tell me this!"

"I was afraid that you were going to force me to get out of this date." Camille says, worried.

"I would have, but now, it's your choice." Phil informs Camille.

"Thank you for respecting my choice."

Phil smiles in reply and puts his arm around Camille. "I was thinking since this was your first date ever since you punched a certain celebrity, that I would be your wing man though the whole thing."

Camille raises her eyebrow. "Really? What for?"

"Just to guide you, so you don't punch someone else." Punk points out.

"Alright, that's a good point. You're hired." Camille says to Phil.

"I don't mean to disrupt you, but we have a segment to get to!" Paul exclaims.

"Alright, Taker is speaking at this moment. Let's roll." Phil says as the three of us walk to the ramp.

* * *

The Undertaker was already in the ring cutting a promo for his and Punk's match at Wrestlemania.

"…Remember Punk, it was you who decided to make this personal… and for that, you will suffer. Defeating you at Wrestlemania is no longer good enough. The disrespect that you have shown Paul Bearer, will cause you to pay the ultimate prize. And you just maybe right, in my current state of mind, the streak may come to an end Sunday. But you will never live to talk about it…"

Suddenly, some grave music start to play. It was the same music that is used in the Undertaker's entrance at past Wrestlemanias. And this had caught the Deadman's attention. The druids start coming out. Camille was behind one that is holding a torch to the right and Punk's on the other side. This entrance was so slow, Camille, Punk and the other druids stood on the sides of the ramp. 'Oh yeah!' exclaimed throughout the arena. It was the voice of Paul Bearer, but as the Undertaker took off his hood and got a closer look, that was not Paul Bearer… it was Paul Heyman disguised as Paul Bearer, holding the urn up high, mocking the Undertaker. The audience booed at Paul Heyman as he kept mocking the Undertaker. The Undertaker paced out of the ring and stopped near Paul Heyman. He looked at a druid and started attacking it, he then attack another and another. Suddenly, he grabs Camille by the throat and her hood falls off. Camille looks at him in terror and start screaming and yelling for Punk. Punk ambushes the Undertaker from behind. And Camille runs next to Paul Heyman. As soon as Punk got Taker on the ground, he asks Paul for the urn. Paul gives Punk the urn and Punk rams the urn in the Undertaker's stomach as he falls to the ground again. Punk picks up the urn and hits the Undertaker with it again.

"It's over!" Punk yells at the Deadman."It's over!" he repeats and hits the Undertaker with the urn again as he tried to get back up. "It's over, Deadman, it's over!" he yells at the Undertaker and smacks him with the urn again. "Come on, Hocus Pocus, sit for me!" Punk mocks Taker. "It's over with! I did this to you! I did this to you." Punk hits Taker with the urn again. The crowd goes to half chanting 'Undertaker' and the other half chanting, 'CM Punk' as Punk attacks Taker with his foot and the urn. Punk gets on his knees and attacks Taker with the urn once again. As soon as Punk was done attacking the Undertaker, he opens the urn and pours out the ashes of Paul Bearer all over the Undertaker. Punk stands on and rubs some of Paul Bearer's ashes on his chest as the crowd boos very loudly. Punk once again gets on one knee and holds the urn, mocking the Undertaker. "It's all over Wrestlemania" he says, looking at Camille, before going back mocking the Undertaker.

_**A/N: I know this was a freaking long chapter. I got carried away with this chapter I can admit. And it was supposed to be longer. I removed the part where it goes to a flashback of when Camille and Dean met, but I decided to put that in the next chapter! I only own Camille Michaels! The name of the chapter was inspired by John Mayer's Daughters. Comment, Fave or Follow! **_


	5. Hall of Fame

Camille was at the Wrestlemania Axxcess. She's on her break from signing autograph and greeting fans. She is on her laptop looking up past RAW segments. She lands on a segment, which had her and Dean Ambrose in it. She remembered that she and Dean had a segment about two months ago. This was one out of the two segments that she had filmed with the Shield backstage. The first was with her, Brad Maddox, Paul Heyman, and the Shield and the second one was with her and Dean. It was about that she was trying to 'persuade' the Shield into interfering in Punk's WWE Championship match that was a tables; ladders and chairs match on RAW. This was also the first time that she and Dean had ever a met face to face.

* * *

_-Flashback two months ago-_

_Camille was with Stephanie McMahon, who was a creative director for the WWE. She volunteered to do this segment, since Hunter wasn't able to make it. They were both in a dressing room and she noticed a black leather couch against a wall. And who was sitting on that couch? It was none other than Dean Ambrose. Stephanie was going through the segment that was going to be taped and Vince McMahon will show it to the WWE Universe on RAW as 'hidden footage'._

"_Alright Camille, this is Dean Ambrose." Stephanie introduces Dean, who rises from the couch and shakes Camille's hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Camille Michaels." Camille smiled._

"_Pleasures all mine" Dean smirks and winks._

"_Alright you two, I suppose you both got the script?" Stephanie questions the pair._

"_Yep, read all of it." Camille replied._

"_So did I." Dean said, trying to out what Camille in someway. _

"_So, it starts with Camille knocking on the door. Dean shouting 'come in'. Camille stands by door and says..." Stephanie pauses and waits for me to say my line._

"_Do you have a moment?" Camille says the line in such urgency. _

"_Alright, make it quick." Dean says the line in such a cold tone._

"_I was hoping to find Rollins and Reigns with you, but you'll do…look, I know that we have paid you a lot of money, but we need you to interfere in Punk's WWE Championship match…" Camille begins._

_Dean pauses her. "You need the Shield to interfere in the behalf of Punk again?"_

"_Cut!" Stephanie orders. "That was good and you have memorized this segment. I think we are ready to film it." Stephanie grins._

"_Cool," Dean nods his head. "Good luck, Princess." He winks._

_Camille walks out and waits by the door, waiting for her cue. Stephanie waits behind the camera and yells. "Action!"_

_Camille knocks at the door and waits for an answer._

"_Come in!" Dean yells from the inside._

_Camille opens the door and finds Dean sitting on a black leather couch. "Do you have a moment?" Camille says urgently._

"_Alright, make it quick." Dean says in a cold tone and rises up from the couch with his arms crossed._

"_I was hoping to find Rollins and Reigns with you, but you'll do… look, I know that we have paid you a lot of money, but we need you to interfere in Punk's WWE Championship match…" Camille begins._

_Dean paused her. "You need the Shield to interfere in the behalf of Punk again?"_

_Camille sighs..."Yes, but I'm doing this behind Paul Heyman's back. He doesn't even want me to contact you guys, but I am so worried that Punk is not going to retain, unless you guys attack Ryback... not for Punk… well a bit for Punk… but how about for a Diva, who believes in your mission?" Camille says in desperation. _

"_Ms. Michaels, I don't know if we should because we've attack that Neanderthal millions of times and people are starting to suspect that we are working for Paul." Dean points out to Camille._

"_Please, you three are my only hope at this moment. I have no one else to go to. You three have been more effective than Brad Maddox and if I have to pay you a little more, than I will." Camille explains._

_Dean sits on the couch and looks at Camille. "I'll have to think about it…"_

_Camille stands in front of Dean. "I need an answer. I need a yes." _

"_And I have to think about it…" Dean smirks at Camille. "Unless, you got something else that will persuade me..."_

_Camille gets closer to Dean, she puts each thigh between his sides and is now sitting on him. "Like what?"_

_Dean moves a piece of her hair behind her ear and whispers seductively. "I need a valid point." _

_Camille moves some strands of Dean's hair away from his face and is now gazing at the eyes of the exoteric member of the Shield. Camille got lost in those crystal-like blue eyes of Dean and Dean looked at Camille's eyes as if he were looking at diamonds. Camille opens Dean's protective vest and moves her hands around his chest and stomach. Camille is biting her lip as Dean moves her head closer, so he can kiss her. Their lips touch as Camille pulls away and looks at Dean's eyes again, and then leans in for a kiss again. Before you knew it, the kiss started to get harder and harder and then it was considered that both were making out. Dean was beginning to slide off Camille's top before Stephanie yelled cut._

_Dean and Camille probably didn't hear her since they both continued to make out. Dean slides off Camille's top as the pair continued to do it in that black leather couch. Stephanie looked at the pair annoyed and finally yelled. "THE SEGMENT IS OVER!" as that caught both their attentions._

_Camille and Dean looked very embarrassed at one another. Camille gets off of Dean and grabs her shirt from the ground and puts it back on. Meanwhile, Dean puts back on his vest, and Stephanie nods at the pair in satisfaction. _

"_Sorry, Stephanie, my character was in the moment." Dean apologies, as he looks pretty embarrassed._

"_Yeah, I am very sorry. I was in the moment." Camille looks down in embarrassment. _

_Stephanie kept nodding in approval. "You two have great, emotional and sexual chemistry!" Stephanie comments._

_Camille pops her head back up and Dean looks at Stephanie smirking. "Thanks." They pair said at the same time._

"_You're welcome. Now you two get back to work." Stephanie says as she walks away._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Ever since the segment was filmed, Dean and Camille have had a weird relationship. That was when Dean actually knew that Camille Michaels was the girl for him. That's was when Camille's beverages started being taken and when she started being called 'Princess'.

* * *

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were in the second story part of the Axxcess. They had just finished a quick interview for The Fight Network. Dean is looking down to the first story, from the table him and the rest of the Shield are sitting at, looking at Camille, near the wrestling ring that has been set up for NXT. All he wanted to do is quickly run downstairs and just talk to Camille, but he knew that there have been interviewers that were dying to talk to the Shield and that another interview was going to occur soon.

"Are you nervous about your date?" Dean turns around and looks at Roman.

Dean takes one last glance at Camille and turns to Roman. "Nah, I've been in plenty of dates."

"And how many of those dates didn't end up with you trying to sneak out of a bedroom?" Roman asks his fellow Shield member.

"I'm not nervous though. I'm just thinking about what to do as soon as we get to the ceremony." Dean explains to his friend as he ponders.

"Don't worry, man, I'll have your back." Dean feels someone pat him on the back, turns around to see Seth grinning at him.

"What are you going to do? Make me an earpiece as you whisper things for me to say to Camille?" Dean chuckles as he looks at Seth.

Seth pulls something tiny out of his pocket and it happens to be the exact device that Dean was sarcastically talking about. "Actually yes..." Seth holds up a small hearing device.

Dean looks at it, rolls his eyes and says in a cold tone. "I was just joking. You don't expect me to wear that in my ear?"

"That depends; does the whole roster believe that you got no chance in hell with Camille Michaels?" Seth asks Dean.

Dean already knew the answer to the question, glared at Seth, decided to shut up and accept the hearing device that Seth gave to him specifically.

* * *

It's almost seven, the sun has come down and a bunch of current and former WWE Superstars and Divas were coming out to watch a former WWE Diva, a celebrity and former WWE Superstars, all finally take their rightful places into the WWE Hall of Fame. Camille was glad to have an opportunity to talk to Dean earlier before being pulled away to have an interview. Currently, Camille is with Phil, his girlfriend, Amy or as known by the WWE Universe, Lita, AJ and Kaitlyn, outside the Madison Square Garden Arena, waiting for Dean. There are people lined up, waiting to get inside the arena. Camille was wearing a long, red, one strap dress, and as soon as the male fans saw her in the dress, she got several whistles from them. Camille, doing her best to ignore, tried to start a conversation.

"I'm not really a girly girl, when it comes to these events." AJ admits to the group. She was wearing a long black dress, and her Chuck Taylor high tops under her dress. AJ has told Camille millions of times that she dislikes wearing high heels. Camille tried to get her to wear high heels for the event, but AJ kept falling on them.

"I'm not a girly girl either. I've never believed in being girly. But, I decided to try new things and put on these heels." Amy smiles as she tells AJ, showing off her white high heels that look good with the red dress knee high dress that she has on.

"Those look good though. Although, I think my outfit needs a mustache." Kaitlyn jokily ponders to herself in her bright pink knee cut dress with matching heels.

"No mustaches tonight, Kaitlyn!" Camille jokily exclaims to the Hybrid Diva.

"Come on Cam, if she wants to wear a mustache, let her wear the mustache." Phil tells Camille in his blue in one certain lighting and black at another lighting suit with a black tie.

"But, we only pull out the mustaches if we need to sneak into events!" Camille tells the group.

"We might need it tonight after your date with Ambrose." Kaitlyn points out, and grins.

"I won't be much of a wingman. But, I'll be texting her advice, she'll be fine. So, if your mom asks that I was tracking your every move, you say yes." Punk orders Camille.

"Alright, I just hope everything goes fine." Camille tells herself as she takes deep breathes.

"Don't worry, Camille. We have your back incase things go wrong." AJ informs Camille, and hugs her.

"And I brought the disguises." Kaitlyn pulls out a big black mustache, and chuckles.

Amy gets closer to Camille and hugs her. "Don't worry, Camille. You're a great girl, just show him that. And if he decides to take advantage of you, than you know what to do." Amy winks at Camille.

Phil grins, puts his arm around Amy's waist and pulls her closer. "And what would that be?"

"It is nothing that you should be worried about." Amy grins as she replies to Phil.

"_BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" _The five hear being blurted out. They took it as a sign that a member or members of the Shield were finally in the area.

"Alright, we'll leave you to your date." AJ winks at Camille as she, Amy and Kaitlyn enter the stadium.

Phil begins to walk away, but before he does, he turns around to Camille and moves around his thumbs, symbolizing for her to text him and pay attention to her phone and follows Amy inside the stadium.

* * *

Camille waits for a moment and looks straight. She was totally speechless and her breath was taken away. She finds Dean Ambrose… in a suit… a black suit… a blue collar shirt... Dean looked around for a moment, before his eyes were totally locked on Camille Michaels… in a dress…a red dress… a red hot dress. Dean develops a smirk on his face and approaches Camille. Camille was smiling as she tried to stay still.

"Princess, you look amazing." Dean said as his breath was taken away. He still had that arrogant tone to his voice, but Camille didn't seem to mind.

"You're not so bad yourself." Camille smirks as she links her arm into Dean's. The pair enters the building and walks though the concession stand into the arena, where the ceremony is going to happen. Camille and Dean were taken away by how many current and former WWE Superstars and Divas were here for the event and mostly, how many fans were packed in the balconies and stands.

"Is it normally _this_ packed?" Dean asks Camille, as he looks very surprised at the whole atmosphere. This is pretty much like Dean's first time of attending the Hall of Fame.

"I think this is the biggest it has ever been." Camille answers as she looks amazed around her surroundings.

Dean leads Camille to the row where there are a bunch of seats. It was second to the front row and there were about ten to twelve seats per row. She was behind Punk, Amy, her parents, and all her friends. Camille looks and she finds Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, with his fiancée and his daughter.

"Seth, Roman." Dean said. Seth and Roman stand up and greet Dean in their usually male ways. "This is Camille" Dean introduces Camille to the group.

Camille waves to them and respectfully shakes their hands. "Nice to meet you guys."

"You're the infamous Camille?" Seth chuckles. "It's finally nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Roman says as he gives a small smile.

"Whoa! Mom, look! It's Camille Michaels!" the little girl exclaims as she looks at her mom.

"This is Lily, my daughter. She's a big fan." Roman smiles at Camille.

"Oh wow, really?" Camille asks Roman." Hi Lily, it's nice to meet you and your pretty mom." Camille looks at Lily and then at Roman's fiancée.

"Hello, I'm Alexandra." She introduces herself, stands up and hugs Camille.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Camille." Camille says, smiling.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE ARE GOING LIVE IN ABOUT TWO MINUTES! I REPEAT TWO MINUTES!" The voice of Howard Finkel exclaims through out the arena.

"The device is working." Seth informs Dean as Dean touches his earpiece that is in his ear. Camille couldn't hear as she was distracted talking to her mom.

"Camille, get to your seat the event is about to start." Rebecca informs her, while smiling at her. Dean pulls her into an empty seat next to him, which startled Camille a bit. Camille pulls out her iPhone, puts her head next to Dean's and takes a picture with Dean to post to Twitter. Camille and Dean both gave a small smile. Dean was nervous about the picture, because he doesn't want to look weird in the picture.

* * *

"Why isn't she sitting with us?" Shawn whispers, asking his wife.

"She has a date." Rebecca answers as she looks directly to the stage.

"Phil's with Amy." Shawn informs his wife.

Rebecca rolls his eyes. "I didn't say it was Phil. Are you familiar with a man named Dean Ambrose?"

Shawn raises his eyebrow. "You mean that wackjob?" Shawn whispers angrily. "She can end up killed!"

"Don't over exaggerate, everything will be fine." Rebecca tells her husband as he tries to calm down.

Shawn glares at Dean and Camille, taking photos, behind him before the music starts to play.

* * *

Hall of Fame by The Script ft. will. i. am., starts playing and this is now live. A promo plays with all the inductees who are getting inducted into the Hall of Fame. And then a voice welcomes everyone to the Hall of Fame as you can hear and see applauding and cheering. The first one to be inducted into the Hall of Fame was the one that Dean and Camille were really looking forward to seeing and that was Mick Foley. Mick gave a lovely speech and it had it's hilarious moments. Mick brought up how he was never able to defeat Chris Jericho and Jericho climbs up the stage and lies on the floor. Before you knew it, Punk joined them both and played referee and Mick pinned Jericho to a three count and Punk raises Mick's hand in victory. Which lead to Mick exclaiming to his wife, "Adrian I finally did it!" This was a lovely ceremony, it was beautiful and it made a huge reminder to everyone of why they are all being inducted into the Hall of Fame. For Dean, it was a reminder how why he loved wrestling. He could imagine himself one day being there, being one of the greats. Every now and then, he would look at Camille and smirk to himself. After the ceremony was done and everyone had left, Dean and Camille went walking around the top of the arena. The entire night, Phil has been texting her giving her advice as he was hiding behind one of the hall ways and Seth was saying things to a walky talky as Dean said them to Camille.

"Wrestlemania is tomorrow, how are you feeling about your very first Wrestlemania?" Camille asks Dean as a suggestion from Phil of what to talk about.

"I feel good." Dean hears from Seth and answers, calmly, his hands in his pockets. "I'm just in disbelief how one year ago I was in NXT and now, I'm opening Wrestlemania."

"You deserve it though. You, Seth and Roman have worked your asses off these past five months. Camille says.

"I know. It just proves that hard work does eventually pay off." Dean repeats Seth told him, smirking at Camille.

"Even though…" Camille begins. "You guys are going to get your asses beat by Orton, Sheamus and Big Show." Camille gives a smug look as she gets to Dean's face.

"Bitch said what?" Seth yells through Dean's hearing device, which made a loud static noise and Dean cringe.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Camille asks worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dean answers and gives a smirk. Dean knows the game that Camille is trying to play and decides to go along with it. "Oh really, Camille? You don't believe in the Shield?" Dean asks her playfully.

"Nope, I think you guys are going to lose tomorrow night." Camille replies. She doesn't know how the outcome of the match is going to be. She only knows that outcome of the Punk vs. Taker match. She likes to be surprised with the other matches.

"What the hell did she say?" Seth asks, yelling through Dean's earpiece again.

"Ouch." Dean touches his heart like it hurts, trying to hide the fact that Seth's yelling didn't hurt his ear. "And I thought you were a fan."

"Bright futures… not a fan though." Camille shrugs her shoulders playfully.

"WE NEED TO MAKE HER BELIEVE!" Seth yells through Dean's earpiece, which was loud enough for Camille to assume something was up.

Dean takes the earpiece off his ear and yells at it. "Alright Seth, you're done. Good night!" Dean drops the earpiece to the ground and stomps on it with his foot. Camille was prepared to ask about what just happened. "Just ignore that." Dean tells her, trying to move on from what just happened.

Camille chuckles in respond thinking, whatever you say.

"But, about the Shield thing. Come on, Camille." Dean pulls Camille by her waist, closer to him as he is looking deep in her eyes. "All you need to do is believe." Dean whispers to her seductively.

Dean is looking at her lips, wanting to connect his with hers. Camille is biting her bottom lip. Dean is waiting for that sign to know if he should kiss Camille. Camille puts her arms around Dean's neck and Dean takes that as a sign to lean over to kiss Camille. Dean leans over…

Suddenly, a phone vibrates and it's Camille's phone. Camille takes her iPhone from the red clutch that she had brought to the event and it's a text from her mom, asking her to come back to the hotel room. Camille frowns at the text and looks at Dean.

"I have to go." Camille says, frowning, touching Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Dean retorted back at her as he watched Camille walk away. Dean was so close and he was pretty mad that Camille had to leave. Dean sat on top of the stairs and just recollected his thoughts.

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter was longer than the last one… sorry about that. Got carried away once again... I only own Camille Michaels. Other characters you would see in WWE television belong to the WWE. Comment, Fave, Follow or wait for the next chapter! The name of the chapter was inspired by The Script ft. will. Hall of Fame._**


	6. Believe

Camille took a taxi home after her mom texted her to meet her back in the hotel to talk about her date with Dean. She didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty upset when her mom text her. She was curious to see what would have happened if her mom didn't end up texting her. Would she have kissed Dean? Would it have changed everything? Those were two questions that were running through her mind over and over. As soon as she got back to the hotel room, which she was sharing with her parents, she opens the door and turns on the lights, and is startled when she realizes that it wasn't her mom that was sitting on the couch, but her _dad _with her mom's iPhone.

Shawn Michaels was glaring right at her with his arms crossed. Camille had avoided him at the Hall of Fame, and she knows what he's going to bring up. She knows that this discussion will have to be about Dean Ambrose. And she was prepared for it.

"It was nice to see you in the Hall of Fame." Shawn begins, looking right at her, "It was so nice of you to introduce me to the man you've been seeing." Shawn says in a sarcastic, but serious tone; he was interrogating Camille as Camille stood still.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Camille apologizes.

Shawn looks at his daughter, "Cam, I thought we had a close relationship. Hiding this from me has to be one of the lowest things you have ever done." Shawn informs his daughter.

"I wasn't meaning to hurt our bond. You wouldn't understand." Camille explains to her dad.

"I understand clearly." Shawn tells Camille, "You went on a date with a wackjob, and he's already separating you from your family."

"That is not true. I didn't introduce him to you because you would flat-out judge him." Camille explains to her dad as the pinch of her voice goes high.

"You're already defending this guy and how long have you known him for?" Shawn asks her, the tone of his voice going up.

"For a while now; it's no big deal." Camille informs her dad.

"I am going to be very blunt and say that I don't like him. I respect him as a wrestler, but I don't like the idea of you two together as a couple." Shawn admits to his daughter.

Camille's heart kind of fell on the inside; her dad has always liked the guys that Camille had brought home. So what Dean was different from the rest? Camille has always respected Dean, but could her dad have a point here? Could being more than friends with Dean be a bad thing? And he was right; Camille has always brought guys home that were clean, suave… and most of all, safe. Dean isn't the cleanest person (physically and mentally). In her opinion, she finds Dean's humor pretty charming, (when he's not making sexual remarks) and to make matters worse, he wasn't safe. Dean was unpredictable and reckless; something Shawn really doesn't like Camille's boyfriends to be.

"Alright, I respect your opinion." Camille replies as she walks away.

* * *

It's Sunday and Wrestlemania 29 was going live in about an hour. It was currently the Wrestlemania pre-show and Shawn was pumped up for tonight. He was going to be by his best friend's side as he goes one on one with Brock Lesner in a No Holds Barred match. Hunter was being booked to win, but Shawn has his part in the match. But, his mind was on his discussion with Camille last night. He'd never felt so disconnected with her. He was being a protective father and who wouldn't be if your daughter knew Dean Ambrose. Shawn was taking a stroll backstage, reminding himself like the good ol days as he approaches The Shield, who will be opening Wrestlemania this year.

"Hey boys, your first Wrestlemania?" Shawn asks the three men.

"Shawn, it's a pleasure to meet you." Seth greets Shawn with a handshake.

"Yeah, it's our first Wrestlemania." Roman informs Shawn.

"You guys are a really strong stable. One of the strongest I have ever seen in a long time. You guys have great momentum and I like your styles." Shawn comments as all three members of The Shield smile.

"Thanks, Shawn." Dean replies.

Dean's response was enough to turn Shawn's attention towards Dean, "Seth, Roman, I need to talk to Dean, can you two give us a moment?"

"Sure, it was an honor to meet you." Seth says before him and Roman walk from the area and to the outside entrance that they are supposed to enter the ring from.

"Shawn, is there anything wrong? How's Camille?" Dean asks curiously.

"Stop with this act, Dean. We both know that you couldn't give a crap about my daughter." Shawn snapped back in response.

"Excuse me?" Dean raised his eyebrow as the tone of his voice rose, and had that coldness in it.

"To be quite honest, I don't think you're interested in Camille. I think you like that innocence that she possesses. I think you're planning to use her to further your career." Shawn tells Dean.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that if I like anything? Or if I'm using anyone?" Dean snaps back.

"Oh no one, just the Heart Break Kid, the Showstopper, the Main Event, Mr. Wrestlemania, Shawn Michaels, who is also the father of the girl you're so infatuated with." Shawn explains as he pokes his finger roughly on Dean's chest.

Dean catches Shawn's wrist and pulls him close to his face. "Don't ever touch me." Dean says in a vindictive way before releasing him.

"Or what? You're going to beat me up? That's a wonderful way to get you fired in this company." Shawn sarcastically says and begins to walk away, before turning back at Dean. "How about you do me a favor and stay away from my daughter. I don't need any problems like you within the family." Shawn says before he officially leaves.

Dean looked at Shawn walking away with such anger in his eyes. How dare he question his feelings for Camille? Dean was pissed before the confrontation with Shawn and now, he is fucking pissed. He was surprised that he didn't beat up Shawn, but he knew that Camille would hate him if he did. He put on his gloves in such an aggressive way, clutching his fist to see if it was secured right and glared at the direction Shawn walked away in.

* * *

Camille was backstage with Brie and Nikki Bella, watching Wrestlemania as the Big Show just made his entrance. She was planning on meeting Phil and Paul in an hour. The Bellas decided to join her after finding out that their match was taken out of the Wrestlemania match card. Camille was really looking forward to watching Orton, Sheamus and Big Show take on The Shield. She was even happier to not having to wait the entire night for the match.

"I guess you're cheering for the Shield?" Brie questions Camille, who is grinning at the television at the sight of the Shield entering the ring.

"Nope, Randy, Sheamus, and Show are the ones to break the Shield's undefeated record." Camille said with such confidence.

"You're not cheering for your boyfriend?" Nikki gasps in such shock.

"I am not dating Ambrose. We went on one date." Camille retorts to Nikki.

"Too bad, you guys would have made such a badass couple." Brie tells the eighteen year old.

The Bellas and Camille look at the television. Big Show was tagged into the match by Sheamus, which seemed to bug Randy. Dean falls into a corner, Show pulls out some cloth that was part of Dean's protective vest and then rips apart the protective cover. Camille raised her eyebrow and nodded her head in approval. Dean slaps Show's chest, trying to out what him and starts trash talking. Show pushes him into the corner and slaps Dean's chest ten times before Irish whipping him to a corner, and rams his back to him. Dean dropkicks his legs, rolls and tags in Seth. Seth goes to the top rope and dropkicks Show's head and continues to attack. Seth tags in Roman and he continues to attack Show. Roman takes Show to his corner and what really caught Camille's attention was what was happening behind Roman beating up Show. It was Dean being completely naked from the torso area. Camille liked what she saw and she wasn't denying it.

"Look at Cam smiling, Brie." Nikki playfully says.

"Does Camille like what she sees?" Brie playfully asks Camille.

"Shh, I'm watching the match." Camille hushes the Bellas, avoiding answering the question.

Towards the end of the match, the Shield prepares for their triple Powerbomb on Sheamus. Show pulls a trick out of the Shield's playbook and spears Dean. Everyone falls to the ground. Sheamus desperately tries to match a tag to Show. Instead, Orton tags himself into the match and clotheslines Dean… twice before scoopslaming him and connecting him with a second rope DDT. The camera goes to Show, who looks very unhappy as Orton prepares for an RKO. Seth is on the top rope and jumps, Randy connects with an RKO to Seth in the air and Roman with a spear. Dean goes for the cover 1…2…3… the Shield won the match. Dean is pounding his fists against the ring matt in joy. The Shield raises their arms in victory and leave through the audience. Orton grabs the ropes trying to pick himself up. Show and Orton begin to argue. Sheamus goes to the ring and Big Show knocks out Sheamus. Randy grabs Show and Show knocks him out and leaves the ring. Camille was speechless. The Shield wins their first Wrestlemania match and Camille was shocked. What was the most shocking was that Dean got the win for the Shield.

"If that doesn't prove anything, I don't know what will." Brie says to break the silence in the room.

"Wow…" Camille was only able to say.

"He's pretty impressive Camille, you got to admit that." Nikki says to Camille.

Camille was very impressed. She was blown away by the match and knew that there was something special about Dean Ambrose.

"Brie, Nikki, I have someone to congratulate." Camille said to the Bellas before leaving the backstage area.

* * *

Camille is walking backstage, looking for Dean or any other members of the Shield to congratulate them. She had to give them where credit was due, and tell them that she was very impressed by the talents the three have. Camille sees Dean and he runs to her, grabs her wrist and runs, taking her to a dark hallway area, where it was private, which was perfect for Dean because he is supposed to stay away from Camille, according to Shawn. Dean pushes Camille against the wall as their bodies pressed against each other. Dean's hand is pressed against the wall, trying to look all cool and smooth. Dean was still shirtless and sweating. Camille could hear him breathe hard as they both were looking at each other their faces inches apart from each other.

"Do you believe now?" Dean asks Camille, breaking the silence between them.

Camille bit her lip, smiling and thinking _'Oh yes I do.'_

**_A/N: Just wanted to thank those that reviewed, favored or even followed this story! I own only Camille Michaels and any other character you would see in the WWE I do not own. This chapter's title was inspired by Believe by the Letter Black. Comment, fave, follow or even wait for the next chapter! Hoped you all liked this chapter!_**


	7. Fucking Problem

"Ladies and Gentleman, that stunning woman that you're looking at is Camille Michaels." Michael Cole begins explaining to anyone who was tuning into RAW for the first time, while Camille is observing the match. "She is the daughter of WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels and supposedly former manager of CM Punk, who left WWE last week."

"Okay, so what is she doing here watching The Shield take on the Brothers of Destruction and Daniel Bryan?" Jerry Lawler asked in some what confusion.

"Who cares? I like Camille! You never ask a beautiful woman questions!" JBL beamed in excitement.

"We all know that Camille has some resentment towards the Undertaker ever since the Undertaker ended her father's career." Michael acknowledged, pondering of reasons on why Camille could be doing out there.

"Does she have to have a reason to be out here? Maybe she's someone that wants entertainment! We all want good entertainment, Michael!" JBL exclaims to Michael.

"We all know that Camille Michaels has some history with the Dean Ambrose, who is currently in the ring right now." Michael informs everyone in the arena and everyone at home.

"I don't get why she's even out here. She basically used Ambrose to benefit Punk." Jerry raises the tone of his voice in disbelief.

"Like Ambrose wouldn't have done the exact same thing! People use each other in this world! Camille is just a smart business woman." JBL said.

"Did you just say that Camille was a smart business woman? From what occurred two months ago, she really knows how to handle her business." Jerry implied in a disgusted way.

"The Shield never said business was free." JBL ranted as the three commentators go back to the action of the match.

Two weeks have passed and they have been some of the toughest for Camille. Punk's problem with the WWE made his take time off away from the company and this devastated Camille. She won't be able to see her best guy friend for a while. Hunter has been trying to find a place for her in a storyline. Stephanie suggested a storyline with The Shield, since she really did enjoy that one storyline around the months of January and February, where The Shield would play mind games with her and Ambrose had some infatuation with her, which really scared the hell out of her. Hunter suggested that Camille should be in the Diva's title hunt and Stephanie came up with a good idea, which both loved. Camille would get her first shot at the Diva's Championship, but the Shield might have a role with that. Hunter and Stephanie both want Camille to have some part with The Shield and maybe a storyline with Dean, which could lead them to become some power couple. They want Camille with the Diva's Championship and maybe Dean with a Tag Team Championship; but they'll see when the storyline is in progress.

Towards the end of the match, Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose are the legal men in the match. Daniel goes to the top rope. Roman pulls his leg and Daniel crutches down in pain. The Undertaker attacks Reigns and Rollins gets involved and Kane rushes to help the Undertaker. From inside the ring, Ambrose is on the top rope and Daniel knocks Ambrose onto the floor and goes for a frog splash and misses. Ambrose goes for the cover, hooks up both legs and gets the win for the team…again.

Ambrose rushes out of the ring and into the audience as Camille is laughing hysterically at the Undertaker. She was so impressed with the match and that The Shield was able to get the job done. Ambrose now joined by Rollins and Reigns, look at Camille, who sarcastically claps for them, and walks onto the back.

* * *

Camille had a Diva's Battle Royal to prepare for. This was her first match in who knows how long and she was really looking forward to going back to that ring. Camille was wearing a bright pink and black stripped top with long sleeves and some high wasted leather shorts, pair with some long black Chuck Taylor's with white shoe laces… (That she did borrow from AJ, who had an extra pair). Camille's hair was wavy as always and she was applying some pink lip gloss, while looking in the mirror.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Camille is startled as she turns around and sees Kaitlyn with her Diva's Championship and a short black dress.

"Yes! I'm ready to win!" Camille exclaims and gets close to Kaitlyn's face. "And I'm ready to take that title and place it on my gorgeous waist." Camille says, in character, feeling her waist and then bursts out chuckling.

Kaitlyn begins to chuckle with her, "Good luck Camille. I'm going to find AJ now." Kaitlyn goes in for a hug and Camille accepts it.

"Alright, _Champ_." Camille jested and smiled, as Kaitlyn walked out of the door.

* * *

Camille was already in the ring with Tamina, Aksana, Naomi, Layla and AJ. Tamina had just Superkicked the shit out of AJ as Camille looked at her in shock. Camille is attacked by Layla, who is throwing punches at her. Camille grabs Layla by the hair and starts trash talking to her and slams her against the mat. Camille now moves her attention to Naomi as Naomi dropkicks her to the ground. Camille slowly gets back up and Naomi connects with a Booty Call on Camille, who shields her face. Naomi gets attacked by Tamina and gets thrown out of the ring. Tamina grabs Camille and tries to knock her off the apron. Tamina head butts her and Camille falls out of the ring, but she uses her balance to keep on foot on the ground. Camille is still in the match by just having_ one_ foot on the floor. Camille is currently hopping on one foot.

"What an intelligent young woman. She just saved herself from elimination!" JBL beamed as he sounded very impressed by Camille's strategy.

"I have to admit, that was pretty impressive." Kaitlyn replied as she looked at Camille hopping. "But, she can't hop forever…"

Towards the end of the match, it was AJ and Layla in the ring. Layla had thought that she had this match won, and then she realizes that AJ was still in the ring. Layla decides to move AJ's body through the ropes, but she struggles to carry her. Layla finally makes it to the ropes and AJ, who was playing possum, throws Layla through the ropes. AJ smirks in pride, but the referee tells her that she still needs to eliminate one other Diva.

AJ is screaming in frustration over who could it be and gets and finds herself looking at Camille, who sarcastically waved, opened her arms, for a hug. AJ jumps into Camille's arms and Camille with a punch to the back, which made AJ fall to her knees, Camille picks up AJ and connects with her finisher, Sealed with a Kiss, a Snapmare Facebuster on AJ. Camille throws AJ through the ropes and Camille is the number one contender for the Diva's Championship! Camille raises her arm in victory as Off with Your Head by Icon for Hire plays around the arena as the crowd boos.

"Kaitlyn, it will be you vs. Camille for the Diva's Championship in the near future." Michael Cole noted the Hybrid Diva.

Kaitlyn rose from the table and walked over near the ring and raised her title to Camille, who touched her waist, which symbolizes that she's the next champion.

* * *

After the show, Camille decided to go back to the hotel room that the whole RAW and Smackdown roster was going to stay at. But before, she wanted to grab a shower; her body was currently in a towel as she went to get her travel size, shampoo, conditioner, a bar of soap and her brush. Camille exited the locker room and decided to go to the women's showers; she wasn't pay attention to her surroundings and accidently bumps into someone.

"Watch it! You got eyes use them!" Camille growled at the guy.

The guy turns around and it's Dean Ambrose… in the towel. He just looked like he just came out of the shower, "I'm sorry. I was a little distracted." He retorted in a cold-like tone.

"Crap." Camille muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong, Princess? Not happy to see me?" Dean asked sarcastically as he touches Camille's shoulder with the hand that isn't grabbing is towel.

"Not when you're in a towel." Camille answered as she winked, and began to leave.

Dean grabbed her by the wrist, pulled her into a dark hallway, and shoved her against the wall," Like you haven't seen men in towels before."

"I haven't seen men in towels before." Camille admitted to Dean.

"That I am not surprised about." He remarked as he let go of Camille's wrist. "Anyway, it's cool how you're in the storyline with the Shield." He interjected.

"Yeah, it's cool. Hunter has to keep me on camera because of who my dad is." Camille replied.

"Yeah, your dad…" Dean begins as he turns away.

"What about my dad?" Camille asked, curiously.

"Nothing, it's nothing important." Dean replied. He doesn't want Camille to know what happened at Wrestlemania between him and her dad. Dean touches a strand of Camille's hair as he presses his body against hers. Dean and Camille can feel every part of each other's bodies against one another. Due to the moment, Camille couldn't feel her towel slipping to the ground. Before Dean could see her naked body, Camille catches it and readjusts it. Inside, Dean really wanted that towel to slip to the ground and just do her in that dark hallway. Dean was grinning at Camille as Camille looked her him mad and embarrassed.

"Don't smile!" Camille ordered, as she smacks Dean's chest with the free hand she has.

Dean continued to smile and came close to Camille's ear, "I don't think you need a shower. I think I got you wet enough…" Dean whispered seductively, before going back to the male's locker room.

Camille looked at Dean walked away, disgusted as she tried to hide her smile. She knew that that arrogant Dean was back and she might have a fucking problem in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you who followed fave or even commented on the last chapter. Means a lot to me! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The chapter was called Fucking Problem by Drake, A$AP Rocky, 2 Chainz and Kendrick Lamar. The next chapter, you get to see the Camille/ Shield Storyline take a turn for the better… or worse. –Di.**


	8. Do You Want To Touch Me?

Dean Ambrose was walking up the stairs after putting on his militia wrestling gear. Dean, Seth, Roman and Camille were all going to meet up in the electrical room to talk about what was going to happen with the four of them tonight. This was going to be one of the first close encountering that the four were going to have ever since February. Dean opened the door to the electrical room to find Camille, Seth and Roman talking. Dean glared at Camille and then his fellow Shield members, which caught their attentions.

Dean lets out a hard cough and then began to talk, "Are we all familiar with the script tonight?" Dean pulled out the script from his back pocket.

"What kind of question is that? Of course, we're all familiar with the script. We are all professionals here." Seth told Dean bluntly.

Dean scowled at Seth as his eyes pierced through his soul, "Shut the fuck up, Rollins. I know that we are all professionals here. I just asked if we were all on the same page with the script. All I wanted was a simple yes or no. I didn't ask for a fucking essay answer."

This was the first time that Camille ever saw Dean worked up. Camille knew that Dean takes wrestling very seriously, and she was hoping that everything goes right because Dean wasn't looking at Camille like a woman. Dean was looking at Camille like a professional, and she wanted to show Dean that she can be very professional. Camille wasn't looking at the guy she almost kissed at the Hall of Fame; she wasn't looking at the guy that almost saw her goods last night. Camille was looking at Dean Ambrose, the crazy, unpredictable, misunderstood member of The Shield.

"Ambrose, just relax. This main event will go as planned. Don't get yourself worked up." Roman said, trying to calm down Dean, who was getting pretty worked up over this main event. This was a weekly routine for them sometimes, Dean can get pretty worked up and Roman is the one to slap some sense to him.

"I just want to make things comfortable for Camille. I just want Camille to feel at home when she's doing this segment." Dean pointed out to the three, trying to calm down.

"Ambrose, don't worry. I'm feeling _way _at home." Camille jested, which made Seth and Roman chuckle in the background.

"After Smackdown, I guess we are all going to start calling you Michaels?" Dean expected, while a small smirk grew on his face.

"Whatever makes your character chuckle, _Ambrose?"_ Camille jested once again.

"You know what? I think I am going to like Camille a lot with us." Seth interjected while smiling, which reminded Dean that Seth was in the room.

"Thanks, _Rollins!_ I will be looking forward to join the group." Camille said as she slapped Seth aggressively on the back.

"Group…" Seth said leaving Camille hanging. Oh yeah!" Seth finally remembered what he was going to ask her. "Are we still on for going on that group tour once we're in France?" Seth questioned Camille, referring to the sight-seeing that they both planned on going once they were off in the European Tour.

Dean's eyes widen when he had head that they both were planning to go somewhere. He tried to hide the fact that this really didn't annoy the hell out of him. He maintained his coolness and kept a straight face.

"Yeah, totally. I've always wanted to France!" Camille admitted to Seth.

"Me too! I want to see how the women look like." Seth admitted to Camille.

Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance, "We are not going to France to look at landmarks and women. We are going to France for wrestling!" Dean informed Seth and Camille, you could hear the darkness and cold tone in his voice that he was pissed off.

"Oh come on, Dean." Camille took Dean's hand and leads him to a chair, where Dean sat down. Camille stood behind Dean. "Now close your eyes..." Camille ordered as Dean followed her instructions. Dean was trying to relax and let his mind be at peace, which Camille was moving her fingers through his messed up hair. Camille whispered seductively, "France… the landmarks… the snails… the bread. France the most romantic city in the world… France-"

Dean opened, rolled his eyes and looked at Camille and interrupted her, "Michaels, what the fuck is this? You're just creating a fucking repetition."

"Ambrose, close your eyes!" Camille ordered once again as Dean turned his back against the chair and closed his eyes once again. "France… the paintings…the accents… people having sex at every corner…"

Dean eyes opened widely at the last thing Camille said. Seth and Roman both busted out laughing at the reaction of Dean's face. It was a mixture of shock, disgust and discomfort.

Camille joined Seth and Roman with the laughing as Dean quickly rose up from his seat very angry and embarrassed of what transpired. Dean got his crazy eyes going on and kept nodding his head looking at Seth and Roman, "You think that was funny?" he asked very angrily.

"Yeah, I gained 40 bucks from Roman saying that Camille can make you uncomfortable as possible." Seth laughed and high-fived Camille.

"Dean, you might want to put away the bone that is in your pants." Roman patted Dean's back as he lightly chuckled before walking out the room with Seth.

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes and adjusted his protective vest. Camille approached him and side hugged him, "You know I don't mean to embarrass you right?" She asked the exoteric member of The Shield.

"I know you're just trying to fit in. So, I'll let you win this round, but in the next one, I'll come out on top." Dean winked at Camille.

"Whatever Ambrose; Out of the both of us, I'm on top!" Camille retorted cockily as she got closer to Dean.

Dean looked down on her and asked seductively, "Do you want to touch me?"

Camille scuffed, "Nope, no thank you." Camille felt Dean's muscular arm before leaving the room.

* * *

Camille was in the hall way, looking for anyone in The Shield. She finds Dean, Seth and Roman on the floor doing push-ups in the middle of the hall way.

"Hey, Princess, came to wish me luck?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face as he made it back to his feet and approached Camille.

"No, I just came to say that you all suck and that the Undertaker is going to kick all your asses." Camille replied, sarcastically, but in a serious tone.

Seth chuckled, stood up and high fived Camille. "I was about to say that Kaitlyn was going to kick your ass and that you're never going to be Diva's Champion."

"I beat you to the punch." Camille smirked.

Roman stood up and approached the group and looked, "Hey, Seth. I'm going to need help with the case of bottled waters."

"Alright fine, we'll meet you by the stairs, Dean. Later, Camille." Seth nodded goodbye as him and Roman walked away, leaving Dean and Camille alone.

* * *

Dean went back to his push-up position and began to do push-ups again. "I'll challenge you…" Camille said to break the silence.

Dean looked up at Camille and smirked, "You think that you can do more push-ups than me?"

"Why not, I'm younger than you. I'm probably stronger than you." Camille claimed.

Dean chuckled, "Alright, you're on. Get in a push-up position and the guy push-ups."

Camille got in a male push-up position as Dean did the exact same thing. Dean was across from Camille and looked right at her. "Are you ready?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Camille answered in a cockily way.

"1…" Dean counted. "2…" Camille counted. "3…" They both counted as they began doing push-ups. Camille was fast, but Dean was faster than Camille. Although, Camille was going Dean a run for his money; up and down they went, the contest was intense. When in the 90th mark, Dean was beginning to get shaky and Camille seemed to be almost ready to collapse. Dean, being so sneaky, decided to put this contest into an end; Dean gets his arm and swipes it across Camille's right arm, the impact making Camille's chin clash with the ground. Camille held her chin in pain and Dean smirked at her.

"You cheated." Camille accused Dean, still holding her chin.

"Me cheated? Non-sense, I was just helping you end your suffering." Dean claimed as he sat down on the ground.

Camille laughed," You so cheated." She attempted to slap Dean's arm. Dean caught her hand before she could slap him and pulled her towards him. Camille pins his shoulders on the floor and looks at him. "Even though I lose, I end up on top no matter what."

Dean aggressively grabs Camille and switches positions with her. Dean is now on top of this scenario as he pins Camille's shoulders to the ground. "Oh really? It seems like I'm on top now." Dean pointed out as he smiled.

Camille smirked, "Being on top seems to be a nice look for you." Camille began to touch Dean's hair. Dean realized that this was a perfect moment to make his move. He was going to kiss Camille and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Dean leans over…

"Ms. Michaels, you're needed by the curtain now." The Stage Tech informed Camille.

Dean gets off of Camille, very irritated as Camille stands up. "Good luck, tonight Dean, break a leg." Camille said as she walked away with the Stage Tech.

* * *

**Sierra**

**Hotel**

**India**

**Echo**

**Lima**

**Delta**

**The Shield!**

The battle cry of The Shield played as Roman was on one side and Seth and Dean on the other side of the stair way.

"His opponent, being accompanied by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, from Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in 225 pounds, Shield member, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed through the mic.

Camille was sitting ringside by the commentating table after The Shield gave her an invitation to watch this match ringside in their promo earlier in the night. As Dean placed himself in his respected corner, he glared at Camille as Camille shooed him away. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance and put his focus on the Undertaker.

"Seems like she's playing hard to get," JBL observed the interaction between Camille and Dean.

Towards the end of the match, Seth Rollins tried to provide a distraction for Dean, but finds himself being knocked off the apron. Taker gives his signature taunt, and Roman catches the attention of the referee, which led to Dean connecting his foot between Taker's legs and connects with his finisher, a Snap DDT. Dean goes for the pin 1…2… Taker kicks out and Dean is nodding his head no in disbelief. Dean turns to Taker and finds himself in Hell's Gate. Dean taps out and Seth and Roman begin to ambush the Undertaker. Dean rolls to an end of the apron to recover and Camille runs to check on Dean, who was pretty concerned about him. Taker is taken outside as he begins to punch Roman and throws him to the barricade. He then turns his attention to Seth and throws him in the crowd of fans.

Meanwhile, Dean pushes Camille and runs to attack Taker, only to get rammed by a steel chair and knocked out cold again. Camille rushes to Dean's aid again. And Seth is on top of the barricade, preparing for a high knee and gets his throat crushed by the Undertaker, who is preparing for a choke slam. Roman hits the spear on the Undertaker through the barricade as the fans begin to chant "Holy Shit!" Seth is holding his neck in shock and Dean is finally up on his two feet as Camille watches from behind. Dean grabs a steel chair and hits Taker's back with it.

Dean glared at Camille and barks for her to get where he is. Camille does what she is told to do and Dean hands her the same steel chair he used. Camille smashes Taker's back and gives it back to Dean, who is on his knees, yelling at the Undertaker, claiming that he didn't beat Dean. The fans break out in "You tapped out" chants and Dean goes crazy. Ambrose hits Taker with the steel chair again and throws it. The Shield rip apart the announcers table, Roman gives his signature yell and prepare for the Triple Powerbomb. The Shield look at Camille to see if they're allowed to do that and Camille gives a swerve taunt with her hands and The Shield Powerbomb Taker through the table. Dean gets low and trash talks again. Seth and Roman pointed their fists right at Dean as he did the same thing. The Shield looked at Camille, who pointed, her fist right at them with a serious look on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: I only own my character Camille Michaels. Anything you would see in the WWE I do not own. This chapter was called Do You Want to Touch Me? And it is a song by Joan Jett! Comment, Fave, follow or wait for the next chapter! Hoped you all liked this chapter!**_


	9. Just a Dream

_**A/N: The beginning of the chapter might be a little intense for those who are not use to seeing intense scenes. The rest of the chapter is perfectly fine though. Enjoy!**_

Dean and Camille were in the electrical room. They were just done discussing the angle that Camille and The Shield had tonight. Dean was going to face Kane tonight and be booked to win, but Dean has had a lot in his mind and he figured that this would be the moment to express his feelings.

"Camille, I really need to talk to you." Dean said to Camille, who was just finished applying lip-gloss on her lips.

Camille, who had a pretty concerned look on her face, approached Dean, "What's wrong, Dean?"

"I honestly can't wait until Extreme Rules to say this…"

"What can't wait until Extreme Rules?" Camille asked confused.

Dean approached closer to Camille, "Camille, I'm really infatuated with you." He admitted.

Camille looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I've had my eyes on you ever since I came to NXT…"

"Where are you going with this?" Camille asked worried.

"Camille, I like you a lot." Dean flat out said. "And I know you do too-"Camille cupped Dean's cheeks and went in for a deep kiss. Dean kissed her back as he kissed her harder. Dean backed her against the wall and the kiss started getting deeper and deeper. Dean began to suck on her neck as Camille moaned loudly. Dean covered her mouth with his hand and began biting Camille's neck as you could still hear Camille moaning in pleasure. Dean slid Camille's top off and began kissing her chest. Camille moved Dean's lips from her chest to her lips before ripping off his protective vest and throwing it on the ground, and then taking off the sports tank top he had under his vest. Dean placed Camille over a table, unbuttoned her pants and slid them off along with the underwear that she had on. Dean began to unbuckle his belt and but when he went to look back at Camille, Camille was gone and he turned around and saw Camille's dad, Shawn standing there with a furious look on his face.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter. You're only interested with stealing her innocence and enhancing your career. After what you just did, consider your career over!" Shawn exclaimed in a furious way.

* * *

Dean quickly opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looked around the room and he was in the hotel room and not at the electrical room in the arena. That was all a dream and Dean couldn't be more relieved. Lately, he's been having dreams about Camille and him. This was the most proactive dream that he had yet and he didn't know how long he could pretend being Camille's friend. Dean wanted more than a friendship, but, he wasn't a relationship kind of guy. He's never been in a relationship before, but somehow he knew that he would want his first serious relationship to be with her. Dean heard the door open and he sees Camille.

"Dean, good you're a wake. Just wanted you to know that Seth, Roman, I and a few of my friends are going sight seeing. You want to come?" Camille asked Dean, who was just recovering from the intense dream he had.

"Um… sure, I'll be there in a bit." Dean replied as he tried to shake his head of all the sick thoughts of the dream.

"Dean, are you okay?" Camille asked worried as he approached Dean.

"Yeah, I'm just had-"Dean stuttered. "A bad dream?" Camille interjected.

"Uh yeah…" Dean said as Camille hugged him. "Just focus on what makes you happy." Camille advised.

Dean formed a smile on his face, "I can thing of one thing." He said, referring to Camille.

Camille formed a smile on her face, "Good, now get ready." She ordered as she walked out the door.

Camille was staying with Dean, Seth and Roman because they had the last four room suite in the hotel. Camille likes having her own room and Seth offered her the spare room they had. Dean was very irritated that Seth was doing things without his consultation, but then Dean thought, he would love to see Camille in parts of the night and grew to the idea.

* * *

"Summer…" Camille began. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THERE WERE LANDMARKS!" Camille yelled at Summer Rae.

"I thought so. I thought the Eiffel Tower was here." Summer replied.

"The Eiffel Tower is in Paris." Dean informed her, while having his arms crossed and his back against the wall.

"We're not allowed to leave Amneville according to Hunter." AJ informed the group.

"So…" Dean began as he approached the group. "This was a waste of my fucking time."

"Now guys, relax." Roman said trying to play the role of peacemaker. "We weren't going to have time to look at landmarks either way. We have a house show tonight and we need to focus on that."

"Roman does have a point." Kaitlyn said, "We need to focus on our matches for tonight."

"How about if we all go walk around?" Summer suggested to the group.

"That seems alright, I need to take some pictures of the buildings for my Twitter page anyway." Seth pointed out. The others nodded in agreement. Camille sat on a chair.

"Camille, you want to come?" AJ asked her friend.

"I'll try to catch up with you guys in a bit." Camille said in a glum way.

"Alright, we'll see you later." AJ said to her friend in an upset way before walking away with the group leaving Dean and Camille alone.

* * *

"What's wrong Princess?" Dean asked her as he grabbed a seat next to her.

"I am such a blonde for not looking up if Amneville had landmarks." Camille placed her face on the table.

Dean chuckled at Camille, "No need to worry about that. You're not as blonde as Summer Rae."

"Hey now, Summer and I go way back ever since end of FCW and NXT. Blonde, Beauty and Brains were probably one of the best stables ever created… next to The Shield." Camille jested as she playfully punched Dean's arm.

"You know what? I'm going to take you out… tonight." Dean said as Camille's eyes widened.

"Really?" Camille gasped.

"Yep, after the house show, I'll take you out… but…" Dean took a long pause before talking again. "Don't expect anything flashy… just come as you are."

"Alright, I'll come as I am." Camille agreed.

* * *

At the house show, the main event was occurring and Camille had just wrestled Kaitlyn and AJ in a triple threat for the Diva's Championship. Kaitlyn retained her title and Camille was really looking forward to her date with Dean. It would be the second one they would go on. Camille was still in her sky blue wrestling gear, which were leather blue pants and a matching bra. Camille was walking down the hall way, when she sees a light coming from a hallway. She takes a peek at the hallway and sees Dean, still wearing his militia wrestling gear, lighting a candle with a match, sitting under a blanket.

"I told you not to expect anything flashy." Dean reminded her, lighting up the last candle.

Camille looked at Dean and laughed, "This is so different…"

Dean got up and leads Camille to the spot and sat her down. "Are you impressed?" he asked her.

Camille looked at her surroundings in the semi-dark hallway and nodded her head in approval.

"Nice, I was thinking all day about what to do… but then I realized, I'm fucking Dean Ambrose. I don't have a romantic bone in my body and I'll just do whatever the fuck I want."

"Good for you. Keep this date while maintaining you manhood." Camille smirked.

Dean handed Camille a bottle of beer as Camille raised an eyebrow, "Beer?"

Dean chuckled darkly, "Nah, I'm just kidding." Dean handed Camille some sparkling water and took back the beer.

"Much better." Camille said as she clanked her sparking bottle of water with Dean's beer bottle.

They both drank out of their bottles, "Dean, can I ask you something?" Camille asked.

"Sure, bring it on." Dean retorted as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Why did you scream my dad's name this morning?" Camille questioned Dean.

Dean paused and took the bottle out of his mouth, "What do you mean Camille?" he asked confused.

"I over heard you when you were having your bad dream and you screamed 'Shawn'…" Camille remarked.

"Just like I said before, it was a bad dream…" Dean replied monotone.

"Was the bad dream about my dad?" Camille asked Dean in concern.

"Camille, I don't want to talk about this…" Dean told Camille.

"Dean, please tell me." Camille begged him.

"Your dad and I had a confrontation at Wrestlemania." Dean paused.

"What was the confrontation about?" Camille asked.

"It was about you… and how he wants me to stay away from you."

Camille looked at Dean in disbelief, "My dad said that to you?"

"Yeah, and I really wanted to beat him up because he started judging me and saying that I only want you to enhance my career." Dean explained.

"Well do you?" Camille questioned Dean.

"Of course not. if I wanted someone to enhance my career, I wouldn't use you." Dean retorted to Camille.

"This doesn't seem like my dad…" Camille said in disbelief as Dean took another gulp out of his beer. "Are you sure you're not making any of this stuff up?"

"Why the fuck would I make any of this shit up?" Dean growled at Camille.

"I don't know because you never knew your own father so you can go make up lies about mine." Camille pointed out to Dean.

"Come again, Princess?" Dean said to Camille, as he began to cringe in anger.

"I don't think my dad said that stuff to you. I think you're just trying to stir things up between my dad and I." Camille assumed.

Dean rose up from the ground, looked at Camille at the ground with an angry facial expression, "Why the hell do you think I would do that? I suppose you dad got to you too?"

"My dad basically says that he thinks you separating me from my own family…" Camille informed Dean.

"What a bullshit father excuse, he just wants you to not talk to me." Dean scuffed in disbelief.

Camille rose up from the ground and looked up at Dean, "My dad is just being protective of me. When you have a daughter, we'll see how many times you use that 'bullshit father excuse'." Camille slammed Dean before storming out of the narrow hallway.

Dean was alone in the hallway and he was very pissed right now. He knew that he has ruined his second chance with a girl that most would say is out of his league. Most of all, he was telling the truth and no one was believing what he heard and saw. Dean grabbed his beer bottle from the ground and threw it against the wall, shattered the bottle entirely as he screamed in anger and despair.

_**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! Comment, Fave, Follow or even wait for the next chapter. The next chapter will be intense for Camille and Dean's relationship as their storyline gets better. The name of the chapter was inspired by Just a Dream by Nelly.**_


	10. Just a Kiss

Camille had avoided Dean for the rest of the European Tour. She just couldn't bear and face him, she was afraid of that ugly side possessing her body again. As soon as the fight between her and Dean escalated to its peak, she decided to go back to the hotel room she was staying in, pack her belongings and share a room with The Bellas. Seth had convinced her to stay and work things out with Dean, but Camille just couldn't dare look at him in the eyes. For the rest of the week, Seth and Roman had tried to keep an eye on Dean, just to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. Dean thought that he shouldn't be watched on like some child, but Seth and Roman insisted that he need to be kept on track.

After the fight with Camille, Dean tried to put all his time and attention on wrestling and just performing his ass off on the house shows. He was still getting his head wrapped around how Camille could ever go so low and personal. How dare Camille talk about his absent father? He swore if this conversation would have lead to Camille talking some serious smack about his mother that Camille would ended up in a hospital. Dean knew once they made it back to the states that, they were going to confront one another and to make matters worse, they were going to have three encounters on RAW this week… and they're supposed to act aggressive towards one another, which won't help one another backstage.

* * *

"Alright Camille, you're going to hit him on the back with a steel chair. When he's on his knees, you will grab the bottom of his chin and kiss him hard." Stephanie McMahon instructed to the eighteen year old as she stood there watching Stephanie instruct.

"Alright, it is supposed to look like I hate him?" Camille asked with anger in her voice.

"Do whatever makes your character feel realistic. You want to look like you want to be with him, but you can't stand him at the same time." Stephanie explained, trying to give Camille an idea of how she would like to approach this segment.

Camille just stood there and smiled evily as she imagined Dean Ambrose on his knees in pain after being hit with the steel chair.

* * *

"So, what we discussed on was that you come barging in to the Diva's locker room. All the Divas are afraid and run away, but Camille is the one on that stand there, looking directly at you. You grab Camille by the wrist, and without hesitation, you kiss her hard for about 15 seconds and you throw her hard on the ground as possible, smile to yourself in a twisted, sadistic way, feeling your lips and walk away from the locker room." Hunter instructed to the exoteric member of The Shield, as Dean tried to role play the scene on his mind, muttering to himself.

"I think I got it. So basically, be a prick to her?" Dean asked Hunter, just to make sure he had the right thing going on.

"Whatever makes your character feel real, just don't go against the script and this should be a good segment." Hunter told Dean as Dean smirked to himself at the thought of Camille being pushed to the ground.

* * *

The Shield was already in the ring and they have already discussed about not being able to be stopped, and showed the photos of the victims that were triple Powerbomb-ed by The Shield. Dean once again has the mic.

"There is something that I really have to get out of my chest. Last week on Smackdown, there was one blonde that thought it would be so cute, if she was ringside in _my _match. Honestly, she had to be some blonde if she thought I had to be serious. No one should even dare to be ringside when The Shield is lurking around. Camille Michaels, I find it so cute how you were going along with the group, raising your fist towards The Shield, looking at the destruction we caused with The Undertaker. You must have thought you were so cool, mocking us and making us up to me some sort of joke. I dare you to do it again-"

Camille's theme, 'Off with Her Head' by Icon for Hire interrupted what Dean was trying to get across. Dean's head slowly turned to the side of the ramp and cringed at the nerve that Camille is out there. Seth stood there smiling like it was adorable that a Diva as going to make an attempt to put them in their places and Roman just stood there curious about what Camille was going to say. Camille walked out there in black heels, blue faded jeans and a black cotton bra that really embraced her figure. Her theme slowly fades away as Camille began to speak.

"Dean, every time I hear you talk, my mind doesn't say 'what a powerful and inspirational leader', it says 'Camille you should have persuade Rollins over Ambrose'." Camille slammed at The Shield as it got some cheers and laughs from the WWE Universe.

Dean stood there with a cold glare, piercing at Camille. Seth Rollins stood there and laughed at Camille, "Wow! You got jokes today?-"

"Yeah I do!" Camille quickly interjected, as she scratched her head in pondering, "To be quite honest, I'd rather risked my chances at persuading Brad Maddox like I did at Hell in the Cell."

Roman rolled his eyes, annoyed at Camille, "You're just trying stooping us down to y_our_ level. Camille, you're nothing but a waste of The Shield's time. You're just a lost little girl that can't get over her crush."

Camille stood there and smiled to herself, "I don't know, Roman. Ever since I came out here, Dean has been very quiet and not as vocal than what he normally is. What happened Ambrose, cat finally got your tongue?" Camille teased as she smiled at him sarcastically.

Dean finally made eye contact with Camille and began speaking, trying to be the voice of reason, "You honestly think I care about what you think, Camille? I gave you the steel chair on Smackdown last week was that I figured you wanted revenge and I was right, you wanted revenge! But, then you go as low as mocking The Shield? You must have some nerve-"

Camille interrupted Dean midsentence again, "After hooking up with you, I think we can both agree what I have some nerve." Camille said to Dean's face as she finally made her way to the ring.

"Camille, I know what this all is. You're in love with me. Everyone knows that once you go Ambrose, that there's no turning back. That there will be no one else that can compare to me, but Camille; there are _many _women that are_ better_ than _you. _Women like you are all the same, but you Camille, _you're trash."_ Dean dropped the mic and The Shield walked out of the ring and into the fans. Camille just stood there angry and glaring at The Shield, mostly Dean, who was cockily mouthing things to her, the one comment that the microphone caught was 'it's true.'

* * *

Camille was backstage and she was very looking forward to her and Dean's second encountering of the night. The first encountering was good and she wanted to live up to the expectations in the next one. The next encountering was going to take in the hallway, near the electrical room. When Camille got there, Dean was just done doing his push-ups. Dean stood up and glared at Camille, who tried to keep her distance. Dean was on one side of the wall and Camille was on the other side of the wall, looking at each other directly with glares.

"So, are you going to apologize?" Dean asked her in a cold tone, breaking the silence between the pair.

"For what? The things I said about your dad?" Camille asked him in a serious tone, finally making eye contact with him.

"I honestly, don't give a shit about that bastard. I'm mostly upset how you think that your dad is doing this to protect you. That he's meddling in your life and who you can be friends with. I don't get why you're going along with what he thinks is right for you." Dean wanted to know why Camille wasn't taking a stand for herself.

"First off, I am apologizing for my horrible attitude in France and second, I'm just afraid of standing up for myself. I don't want to lose my dad's acceptance in me." Camille answered to Dean, looking down on the ground.

Dean approaches Camille and lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes, "The part of growing up is to get into fights with your parents. I've been doing it ever since elementary school." Dean slightly chuckled.

Camille stood there charmed about Dean, before seeing the camera guy here, ready to take their segment.

"Camera guy's here, remember your part?" Camille asked him.

Dean nodded his head cockily before Camille standing by the camera guy ready for her scene.

"And action!" The camera guy exclaimed.

* * *

Dean was doing pushups, preparing for the tag match tonight. Dean gets back up and rubs his hands together. Camille comes from behind and hits the steel chair against Dean's back as he collapses to his knees in pain. Camille gets in front of him and holds his chin aggressively and kisses him hardly. Camille releases Dean and mouths 'it's true' before leaving. Dean was touching his lips in confusion at what just happened.

"Cut! That was great!" The camera guy exclaimed as him and the crew went away. Camille rushed and helped Dean up, who was still touching his lips.

Camille giggled at Dean's facial expression, "That was good." Dean commented on the segment.

"I know it was. Such a good actor, Ambrose." Camille complimented Dean as she walked away.

"Thanks," Dean replied as he continued to feel his lips. He could still feel Camille's lips on them.

* * *

The last backstage segment of the night was the one before the main event match. Camille was in the locker room with The Bellas, who will be the witnesses of the segment.

"You're so lucky to be kissing Dean Ambrose twice in one night." Brie Bella told Camille as she smirked.

"It is just a kiss. It won't get any further than that." Camille replied to Brie like it was no big deal at all.

"Honestly, what we all want to know… is he a good kisser?" Nikki asked Camille, curiously as she got up-close to her face, waiting to hear all the details.

"I don't know Nikki, why don't you find out for yourself." Camille sarcastically told Nikki.

"I don't think John would be too thrilled about that." Nikki replied, referring to her boyfriend, and WWE Champion, John Cena.

"I thought so." Camille jokily retorted as they Divas heard the door open to see Dean, Seth, Roman and the camera crew.

"Alright, we have ten minutes before the main event. So, let's do this quick." The camera guy said, holding the camera to his eye. "And action!" And with those words, everyone got into their places.

* * *

Camille was with The Bella Twins backstage talking. "I can't believe she fell for that." Camille commented in a snobby way.

Nikki flipped her hair to the side, "It's actually kind of sad that she actually thinks that some guy would like her."

"Nikki…" Brie paused. "Honestly, if there has to be one us to be Diva's Champion, it's going to be Camille. I mean look at her…" Brie paused again to look at Camille and all of Camille. The beauty, the brains, every part of Camille was perfect. "I swear if I wasn't a Bella Twin, I would want to look _exactly _like Camille Michaels."

"Thanks, Brie. And if I wasn't Camille Michaels, I would want to look like you… or Nikki. Whatever one is taller..." Camille snickered to herself as the three heard a door slam open aggressively. Camille thought it was either AJ or Kaitlyn. The Bellas started to back away, much to Camille annoyance. "What's going on, ladies?" Camille turns around and Dean Ambrose is standing inches away from her. Camille rises up from the bench she was sitting on and looks directly into Dean's eyes. Dean quickly grabs Camille's right wrist and without hesitation, he kisses her hard. Camille wanted to kiss back, but she had to follow the storyline and pretend that she didn't see this coming. Camille counted the seconds and knew it was supposed to be 15 seconds, but Dean didn't release the kiss. Camille tried waving her left hand to grab his attention, but Dean was into the kiss.

"Let go." Camille whispered, trying to tell Dean to end the segment, while still holding on to the kiss.

Dean rolled his eyes, and then releases the hold, when he pushed Camille to the ground. Dean turned his way to the door as he smirked in a sadistic, twisted way and walked out the door, feeling his lips. As soon as Dean left, The Bellas came back and tried to pick up Camille, asking her if she was okay and Camille didn't know the answer to that, but she knew that the kiss was supposed to be 15 seconds and not 30 seconds.

* * *

"Cut!" The camera guy said as him and the crew went away.

"What tells me that was off script?" Brie made the assumption.

"Because it was." Camille confirmed to Brie, frozen.

* * *

"That was so off script right?" Stephanie asked her husband as she looked at the television of the segment that took place.

Hunter looked at the television pondering before answering his wife's question, "No, it was done perfectly." He lied to her, inside his mind, Dean went off script with a 30 second kiss, but Dean Ambrose has a bright future in this company and Hunter didn't want to say anything that could jeopardize this storyline.

Stephanie smiled to herself; the Camille-Dean pairing was something that she was waiting to do for a while. But, somehow, she knew that they had feelings for one another. She believed that this storyline was going to make them closer than ever. Watching the segment was making Stephanie ship Dean and Camille, she felt like a teenager again, wanting her two favorite characters come together and become a couple. She felt like she was watching one of those TV shows with the good, head cheerleader type of girl and with the unpredictable, misunderstood, fearless bad boy's love being shown for the world to see.

* * *

Camille was in the Divas Locker Room by herself. She was wondering why Dean went off script. Was this just to get back at her from France? If it was, then she deserved it because she was a total bitch. Then, she started to think about what Dean told her about growing up and taking a stand for herself and in some strange way, he was right. She needed to take a stand and find out the truth, even if it might be not what she wanted to hear. Camille grabbed her iPhone from her bag and dialed the number of the man she needed to talk to.

"Dad, we need to talk." Camille said.

* * *

_ A/N: Oh seems like Camille is finally going to talk to her dad… or isn't she? Well hoped you enjoyed that! I just wanted to thank ALL of you who have been commenting on this story or even fave-ing it! It means a lot to me and you're the reason why I write! Comment, Follow, Fave or wait for the next chapter. This chapter's title is called Just a Kiss and it is by Lady Antebellum!_


	11. All Grown Up

_A/N #1: Did any of you by the chance watch Smackdown last week? That match between Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose was great! Although, I freaked out a bit when I saw that the bottom of Dean's eye was cut. Thank God, he's okay because now he has to turn his attentions to Kofi Kingston and capturing the U.S. Championship! :)_

* * *

"Dad, we need to talk," Camille said to her dad and put her phone on speaker.

"What's up, pumpkin?" Shawn asked his daughter casually.

"Listen, I need you to be really honest with me, can you do that for me?"

"Of course, I'll do whatever you say."

Camille took a big gulp, "Did you tell Dean Ambrose to stay away from me?" she asked him strictly.

"In fact I did, I felt like he was just using you to benefit his career." He informed her.

Camille's face expression finally became anger, "You have absolutely no right at all to threaten my friends like that-"

Shawn stopped Camille midsentence in anger, "Honestly, when a man looks like that, I have full authority to decide what is best for you, even though, you might not be in the same boat as I am."

"To be quite honest, he has treated me decent, even after all the crap you gave to him!" Camille yelled to her father in frustration.

"I probably scared him up straight. This is the reason why he's acting the way he is acting. Camille, do you honestly believe that this guy is going to make you happy?" Shawn asked his daughter, trying to get inside her mind to convince her to think straight.

Camille clutched her hair in pint up frustration, but paused in hesitation, "I don't know. Dad, but you have no right to threaten him the way you did. It's my love life, not yours."

"Camille, I can't argue with you over the phone. Let's continue this discussion in St. Louis. I think we need to get some sleep and think about things before we go arguing." Shawn advised his daughter in a calm tone.

"Alright, goodnight." Camille said before hanging up her phone, looking down at the ground.

"Are we ready to head back to hotel?" Camille looked up and saw Dean by the door.

Camille gave a small smile, "Yes, sorry about what you heard." She said, referring to the argument with her dad.

"Umm… that's fine." Dean awkwardly said, trying to move on from this. He approached Camille and put his arm around Camille, just like Phil used to do with Camille and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Camille was walking to her appointment with Stephanie and the WWE creative writers. Camille was dressed in a short black and white dress, (white with tiny ruffles on the upper part of the dress and black and pencil like on the bottom), paired with some leather white pumps and her hair curled. Camille had intentions of confronting the WWE creative writers to finally have say in her storylines. She really wanted to show them that she was ready to push the envelope with her character. This is what Camille wanted. Dean Ambrose was with Camille and he was dressed more casually than Camille. Dean just wore some blue jeans and a black shirt, with a baseball cap, which was on backwards. Dean had his left hand on Camille's back rubbing it as Camille was taking deep breathes, nervous about her appointment. Dean and Camille came to a stop when they were just by the door.

"You'll be fine, trust me." Dean looked at Camille's diamond blue eyes, trying to console her.

Camille continued to take deep breathes, "When are you never wrong about these things?" she scuffed, softly punching him in the gut.

"I'm always right, Princess." Dean chuckled, darkly before grabbing Camille's hands and kissing them. "Just trust me, everything will be alright."

Camille tried to hide the pink that were appearing on her cheeks, she tried to hide her blushing. Dean opened the door to the room, having his arm open, giving her permission to enter the room.

Camille walked into the room, with such confidence, Dean was right behind her and she saw Stephanie in front of the room and a bunch of creative writers around the rectangular table. Camille took a deep breath and came closer to the room and Stephanie took a seat, giving Camille the time to express her concerns.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me have all your time. I know you people are so busy drawing down ideas for RAW and Smackdown. But, I have to get something out of my chest…" Camille said in a poised way before giving a small cough and then continuing. "For two years, you have been having control and say about what I do in storyline. I know all of you see me as this beautiful blonde and you have portrayed me as that beautiful blonde, damsel in distress… whore. But, you should know that I am growing up and I can't continue not having my opinions expressed. It's time that I have a word about the storylines I get put in…"

"Did your dad give you permission to do this?" asked the head RAW writer, David Kapoor.

Camille turned her head to the head RAW writer, "Do I need my dad's permission for everything?"

"No, it's just that your dad ordered me to keep you away from big storylines." David pointed out.

"My dad told me two years ago, when I am 18, I am allowed to decided what occurs in my storylines." Camille told all the creative writers. "And I'm almost 19 so… it's about damn time that I take control."

Dean grew a smirk from the corner of his mouth, amused about Camille taking a stand for herself. Dean actually found it pretty sexy to be quite honest. This is the Camille Dean knew she was capable of becoming.

"Camille, I'm happy that you're finally taking a stand, but are you sure you want to take control of your WWE career. Your dad strictly told us to keep you away from the intense storylines."Pat Patterson told Camille in concern.

"Pat, as much as I respect you. I don't care what my dad told you. This is _my_ storyline. This is _my_ WWE career." Camille told Pat.

"Ms. Michaels." Camille turned to Ed Koskey. "As Smackdown's head writer, I don't know if I want you to change your whole persona." Ed said.

"Ed, my mind has never been so sure than it is right now. I need my storylines to be turned up a notch." Camille told Ed, enthusiastically.

"I thought we all agreed on you joining The Shield and being a power couple with Dean Ambrose." Eric Pankowski informed Camille as Camille turned to him.

"You see, I don't know if I want that to occur now. I have no problems with Dean Ambrose or the rest of The Shield members. I'm afraid that they'll be downgraded if I were to join the faction." Camille crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the creative writers as Dean approached her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What do you have in mind for your character then? Do you not want to join The Shield? Do you not want a storyline with Dean Ambrose?" Brian Gewirtz, creative consultant asked.

"I want to focus on my storyline with Kaitlyn and when I win the title, I would like to be in a storyline with Dean, that won't involve me in joining The Shield… just be Dean Ambrose's girl." Camille nodded her head and smiled at Dean, who smiled right back.

"I don't know Camille; we've all had our hopes of the storyline we had planned right now." Stephanie inserted herself into the discussion.

"I know, but I feel like we should go another direction with this storyline. I feel like three storylines shouldn't happen at once with me. I already have one being Kaitlyn's secret admirer, I have another one with the Diva's Championship and just adding the one with Dean Ambrose and the rest of The Shield is going to be too much."

"Just be happy that you are getting camera time. We trust you enough to insert you into a storyline with one of the best fractions in a while and you want to drop all of that for a chance to be champion for a dead division?" David Kapoor raised his voice in disbelief.

"I am not dumping all the storylines. I want to focus on my intentions and that is being booked Diva's Champion, _then_ you can put me in a storyline with Dean Ambrose and _maybe_ The Shield, depending how things work out." Camille told David.

"And what happens if I don't?" David asked Camille in a sly way.

Camille leans forward to David's face, "I'll make sure to tell all the other Divas that you called their division a disgrace."Camille pulled away from his face.

"Or I'll make sure to tell the entire locker room to scapegoat you for all the shitty storylines." Dean interjected in a cold and bitter tone.

"Are you blackmailing me?" David chuckled at Camille.

"I don't consider it blackmail. I consider it helping the Diva's Division, the division you called dead." Camille reminded David.

"Alright, Camille; you need to stop." Camille turned to Stephanie, who tried to gain back control of the conversation. "We'll take you changes under consideration." Stephanie told Camille as she smiled.

"Gentleman, Stephanie, thank you for your time." Camille nodded and she and Dean walked out the door as David Kapoor just glared at the door the exited from.

* * *

It was Monday and Camille had a match against Layla tonight. She was preparing with Dean, who also had a match tonight. Dean had went to get them both some water bottles and Camille was just stretching in The Shield's locker room.

"Here's a nice, cold water, for Princess Camille…" Dean teased in a British accent.

Camille snorted as she chimed in an British accent, "Well thank you, you good man." She accepted the water bottle.

"These accents would have been appropriate in England." Dean pointed out to Camille as he stuck his hands in the front pockets of his pants.

"We could have walked around England, using these accents. We could have ridden the London Eye." Camille face started to glow up. Dean thought she looked beautiful tonight, even though she is in her wrestling attire. Hell, Camille always looks beautiful to Dean.

"We could have done that! We need to get out often!" Dean laughed.

"How about tomorrow night? We can go out dancing!" Camille suggested enthusiastically.

Dean snorted arrogantly, "I don't dance, Camille."

"Come on." Camille got in a dancing frame with Dean, who tried his best frame. "We don't have to be good. We just need to keep the attention off us." The pair started to waltz around the room giggling and laughing, especially when Dean missed a few steps.

Dean stopped the waltzing and looked directly into Camille's eyes, "Alright, let's go dancing. But, I don't think we're going to go out unnoticed."

"Maybe, or maybe not, we'll have to see."

Camille and Dean were lost in each other's eyes again. They don't know how they end up like this. To Dean, it's kind of lame how a gorgeous girl like Camille hasn't been kissed yet. Dean wanted their first kiss to be special, even though he may even think it is lame. To Camille, she has been waiting for Dean to make the first move. Her mom has always told her that the man has to make the first move. Call Camille old fashion, but she wants the moment to be special. Dean goes and leans over…

A knock on the door appears as Dean snarled in frustration, that didn't go unnoticed to Camille. The tech guy popped inside the room, "Camille, you're match is up next!" he informed the daughter of the Heart Break Kid.

Camille walked out of the door with the tech guy, leaving Dean alone, like what has happened before.

* * *

Layla was already in the ring getting the fans hyped up for the Diva's match. When Off with Your Head by Icon for Hire bursts out of the speakers. The crowd of cheers transforming to a crowd of boos as Camille walked out in pink leather ring attire, consisting of pants and a matching leather bra, mocking the fans.

"And her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas… Camille Michaels!" Justin Roberts exclaimed.

"And here's a young Diva that has been on a bit of controversy as of late surrounding The Shield." Michael Cole informed to the WWE Universe.

"I am utterly confused about what occurred last week. If Dean and Camille were to end up together, they would be the most interesting couple in WWE history." JBL beamed to his fellow commentators.

"Well, if you missed RAW last week, this is what we're talking about…" Jerry Lawler said as it automatically went to footage of last week with the highlights of Dean and Camille's encountering.

The camera goes back to the ring with the two Divas fighting, while still being able to hear the commentators.

"Let me just remind you that just a few weeks ago, Camille won a Battle Royal to become number one contender to the Diva's Championship." Michael reminded everyone.

"Camille's our next Diva's Champion. There is no Diva that is interesting to watch other than Camille." JBL beamed to everyone around him.

"Camille is really talented. I'll give her that, but can she fit that glass slipper when she faces Kaitlyn, it will even surprise me. Camille has surrounded herself with the right people from Punk to her dad and possibly now The Shield?" Jerry said, questioning.

"If we're referring to Cinderella, does that make Ambrose her prince charming?" Michael asked Jerry.

"Michael, how the hell would you know about fairy tales?" JBL questioned Michael Cole, with his voice rising.

"That is none of your business! Get back to the match!" Michael yelled, avoiding answering the question.

* * *

Towards the end of the match, Layla was covering Camille, who kicked out at two. Layla grabs Camille by the hair, and rams to the corner, with her face clashing to the pole. Camille laid there in pain. Layla goes and retrieves Camille, but Camille kicks her mid section and begins to fight back, throwing punches. Camille bounces off the rope and delivers a dropkick to Layla and quickly goes for the cover. Layla kicks out at two. Camille signals for the end of the match. Camille grabs Layla and connects with Sealed with a Kiss, a Snapmare Facebuster, and covering Layla for the three count. Camille's theme begins to play as she gets up and has her arm risen in victory, before asking for mic and her theme fading away. Camille is in the center of the ring as the crowd boos her.

"My mind has been on what occurred last week. I realized it was immature of me to hit Dean Ambrose with a steel chair and kiss him. I have the assumption that it confused a lot of people and it even confused me when Dean Ambrose returned the favor back. I guess what Roman Reigns said was right; I am a little girl that can't get over her crush. I figured that I am just making them stoop down to my level. Ever since The Shield had made their presence felt by harassing me, I have gained some feelings for Ambrose. But, I suppose that I should just leave them alone and let them do what they believe in. I want to focus on becoming the next Diva's Champion and Kaitlyn, if you're the one that thinks you're having love issues, think again. I am woman enough to let go of something… I suppose you should just let go of that Diva's Championship you're holding…"

Camille dropped the mic as her theme played again as she walked up the ramp backstage. Dean was watching everything from The Shield's dressing room. He was smiling in pride. This Camille was better than the old one, this Camille was sexier, and this was the Camille, he was determined into making the move tomorrow night. Camille walked into the dressing room and Dean ran and hugged her.

"You nailed that!" Dean whispered to her, proudly.

"Thanks to you," Camille whispered back to him proudly embracing his hug.

* * *

"You saw the segment?" David Kapoor, the head writer for RAW asked someone through his cell phone, while watching the show, from a secret location. "Good, Camille Michaels and Dean Ambrose are going to be a power couple, possibly outside the ring too. They might actually be more of a serious problem though. Two days ago, Camille decided that she wanted to take control of her storyline. And she and Ambrose thought they could threaten me?" David chuckled quietly. "Camille doesn't know what's coming to her, asking to push the envelope in her storylines. She's just going to end up with a lot of regret. Camille is just a naive little girl… she's just under Ambrose's spell of manipulation. If she thinks this storyline is going by her terms, then she is damn wrong. When it comes to her storyline on RAW, it's going to be _my_ terms. Don't worry; we'll bring Camille Michaels back to reality. First, we got to expose her relationship with Dean Ambrose and to tell you, her old man isn't very fond of him. When Camille's broken, Ambrose will be broken. This will teach them a lesson…" David Kapoor explained to the mysterious guy on the phone of his plan.

* * *

_A/N#2: Oh no, seems like Camille and Dean have gotten themselves in a little world of trouble. If any of you aren't sure who David Kapoor is, he is the head writer for RAW and he is mostly known for being the Great Khali's translator. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wasn't getting the feel of it when I was writing it for the first time. Happily, I got the chapter out! This chapter was called All Grown Up and it was inspired by Stephanie McMahon's old theme. What will happen the next chapter? Will Dean finally make his move? Will David Kapoor have the upper hand? You all will have to find out!_


	12. What a Girl Wants

"He really dislikes the cameras on him." Camille looked at Dean disgusted. Meanwhile, Dean was trying to cover his eyes from the flashes of the cameras, the physician trying to bandage his left eye.

"He's what we call camera shy." Roman said in a sly way, without making eye contract to Camille, he just kept looking at Dean, who was shielding his face from the cameras.

Seth chuckled darkly at Roman's comment. Roman turned to his side and chuckled with Seth, "Hey, you're not Mr. Perfect around the camera either."

Seth rolled his eyes, knowing that Roman was probably right. Seth was pretty shy around a camera, especially with interviews outside the WWE ring. Him and Dean are not as experienced in filmed interviews like Roman was.

"You know, I can hear every fucking thing you three pricks are saying!" Dean yelled, finally interjecting himself into the conversation.

"Ambrose, how's the eye?" Seth asked his fellow Shield member, while pointing at his own eye.

"It's fine. It's just a cut. It might bruise up, but it'll heal." Dean informed everyone in the medical room. "I didn't even notice the cut until the end of the match."

"Why didn't you tell us about the script change?" Roman asked Dean in confusion.

"I wasn't even aware of the script change." Dean told Roman.

"Did Bryan even know about the script change?" Seth asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Probably, but that doesn't really matter to me –"

Seth interrupted Dean midsentence, "What if this starts to happen to one of us?"

"I think you're being a little paranoid." Dean chuckled, thinking that Seth was over thinking about this.

"Besides, Ed could be in one of his moods. He probably won't complain about it." Roman said, trying to put peace into the matter.

The four wrestlers in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Alright, I did what you say. I hope you're happy." Daniel Bryan monotone said to the figure he is talking to.

"Good Bryan, thank you for being so cooperative. Now wasn't that so hard?" the figure turned out to be David Kapoor as he sarcastically pouted.

Daniel rolled his eyes, irritated, "How in the hell are you even able to change _Smackdown_ scripts?" he asked.

"Ed owes me a favor, and besides, he's gullible sometimes. He won't notice if one thing is changed in the script." David gave a smirk.

"Whatever, just call off your links. I don't want them to ruin my relationship with Brie." Daniel ordered David in a calm manner, not wanting to make him angry.

"Don't worry, Daniel. A deals always a deal. I'll call off my links." David nodded as he walked away, before he could walk away completely, he turned to Daniel. "And Good job with Ambrose's injury. That cut he has looks awful." He commented before he officially walked away.

* * *

Camille was in the Diva's Locker room, looking into the mirror, putting that one last dangling silver earring on her left ear lobe. Camille was wearing a tight black leather dress with matching pumps. Her hair was curled and her make-up was done naturally as she wore a bright red lip, light mascara and nothing else. From the mirror, she could see the door knob wiggling, struggling to get in. Camille clutched on to the mirror, as she shook in fear. She didn't know who was on the opposite side of the door. The door flinger open as Camille let out a shriek of fear.

"Whoa, whoa, Camille." The voice of John Cena appeared as he went to calmed down the startled Diva.

"John, why are you here?" Camille questioned as she tried to get herself to stop shaking.

"I heard that you were going on a date with Dean Ambrose and I wanted to inform you on a few things." John answered, still trying to calm down Camille.

"Like what?" Camille asked confused, she still sounded startled.

"For one, that Dean Ambrose is a manipulative and abusive man, when you get him in an intimate level…" John began telling the now calmed down Diva.

"A manipulative and abusive man?" Camille repeated, in a form of a question.

"The last girlfriend he had, he sent her to a hospital, in which she was in a coma for about two months." John continued as Camille looked at John in worry.

"Two months?" Camille said as she sat down on the bench, John took a seat next to her.

"I tried to keep him away from the main roster for about two years. I couldn't dare to have that happen to any other female." John looked at Camille.

Camille bit her bottom lip in concern of her safety, "That won't happen to me… right?" she asked John, looking for assurance.

John rose up from the bench and began to exit the room. Camille rose up from the bench, "Please John, give me an answer."

John began to step a foot outside the door, "Only, you know the answer to that..." he said as he left the locker room.

Camille wasn't nervous about the date before. Now, she's guarded and afraid of going to that next level with Dean, but she wasn't going to let fear ruin her night. She wanted to know for sure.

* * *

Ten minutes after her conversation with John Cena, Dean picked up Camille. Camille tried to hide her fear of Dean. There was one side of her that was questioning why she should be afraid of Dean and the other side that claims that she should be afraid. Dean on the other hand, was willing to do anything to make Camille his by the end of the night. He was going to pull all the stops and do whatever it took. Once they got to inside the club, the settled down in a table in the back of the club.

"When I said dancing, I wasn't referring to this." Camille told Dean.

"Come on, Camille. You got to live your life." Dean replied as he sat on his seat casually.

"This is out of my comfort zone." Camille said, looking around the club scene, the pumped up music, people dancing… some dancing really filthy, people drinking and she could have sworn that she was two people hooking up in a bathroom. This was all new to Camille.

Dean rose up from his seat, leaving Camille hanging and approached a bartender, "Give me two tequila shots." He asked as he slide the bartender a twenty.

The bartender left and came back with two tequila shots as Dean grabbed them and walked back to the table Camille was sitting at.

"Here, this will help you live." Dean smiled and gave Camille one of the tequila shots.

Camille looked at the tequila shot and sniffed it; she wasn't the legal drinking age and was wondering if she should go through it. "I don't know. Drinking's never a good habit."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll drink it with you." Dean suggested as he held up the shot, preparing to drink it.

"Alright, I'll go along with it." Camille looked up and smirked. She had nothing to lose. She held up the shot.

Dean followed her and held his shot up in the air. Then, the pair quickly drank their tequila shots. Dean slams his empty shot cup on the table and Camille shortly after does the same thing. Camille held her head over the impact of the drink.

"Damn, I'd never seen anyone actually try to catch up to my level of drinking." Dean beamed excitedly.

Camille was recuperating from the drink, and smiled back at Dean, "Ready for a good night?"

"Damn right, I am." he responded excitedly as he pulled her to the dance floor.

The drink did help Camille live her life. Camille was more free and careless and Dean was enjoying being with her, like he always is. There would be times at the night, where Dean would get a few more drinks for him and Camille and yes, these drinks really did make them both drunk enough and with them being drunk, their dancing got a lot more dirtier. Camille was grinding against Dean. Dean had one of his hands on Camille's stomach as he danced dirty around here. These two were careless, these two had no clue what the other was doing, but they knew something big was going to happen between the both of them.

Dean wrapped his arms around Camille's waist and without hesitation; he began to suck on Camille's neck, finding that one sweet spot that would drive Camille crazy. Camille began to moan in pleasure and Dean knew that he found that spot, which was in the center left side of her neck. Dean chuckled in a dark way as he began to bite on her neck.

"You really know how to treat a girl." Camille smirked at Dean as she was having her neck bitten by Dean.

Dean looked up at her, hushed her in a seductive way, and continued to bite on her sweet spot.

Camille then turned around; she looked at Dean's crystal blue eyes and then went for a ballsy move. She kissed Dean on the lips. Before you knew it, the kiss got harder and harder. Dean decided to kiss her back. Camille pulled back and began to bite on Dean's lip, giving it a tug. Turns out that it was a move that got Dean really turned on. Dean then pulled her in for an aggressive kiss; he even cupped her cheeks to empower the kiss even more. Dean began to lick Camille's lip, asking for permission to explore inside her mouth. Camille accepted as she let Dean's tongue inside her mouth. Dean pinned her against the wall and continued to explore inside her mouth.

"Dean…" she muttered under her breath, while still being peck by him with kisses on her lips.

"Yeah…" he finally stopped the pecking and looked into her eyes with a smile on his face.

"I want to get back to the hotel." She told him, her diamond blue eyes glistening in the dark.

"Okay…" Dean responded as he had his had on Camille's back, leading her to the outside.

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, Camille put on her pajamas and just wanted to go to bed. Camille was staying with The Shield once again as Seth had once again offered her a spare room that they had. Camille tried to readjust her mind to reality. She kissed Dean, and she could have remembered John saying that he was manipulative and abusive. But at the same time, Camille couldn't help the fact that she is also turned on by Dean. This was the first time she had ever seen Dean in this light and she couldn't feel more alive. Dean hasn't hurt her at all and Camille doesn't think he could ever do that to her.

"Camille…" she looked up to see Dean by her door.

Camille gives a small smirk "You miss me?" she teased him as she approached him.

"Perhaps, just a little bit. I just came to say that I am in love with you more than I was before." Dean said in such a serious tone.

"And to make matters better, I kind have had my eye on you ever since Survivor Series of last year. You really grabbed my attention then." Camille explained casually.

"Do you like me?" Dean asked the question he was really anxious of getting the answer to.

"Do you like me?" Camille threw his question back at him, anxiously.

"Like is such a weak word to express how I feel about you." Dean said seriously, as his eye cringed a bit.

"What would be a word?" Camille asked, casually.

"I'm in love. I'm in love with you, Camille Michaels." Dean finally admitted his feelings.

Camille looked at the floor, blushing before looking up at Dean with a smile on her face, "I'm in love with you too, Dean Ambrose."

Dean leaned in and finally connected his lips to her, before closing the door and getting into business.

* * *

_A/N: Finally! These two finally kiss! It's about damn time! Thank you all for being so patient about these two! I didn't want to rush their relationship. Comment, Fave, Follow! Thoughts of the chapter? Hopes for their relationship? This chapter is called What a Girl Wants and it was influence by What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera! :)_


	13. Kiss You

They had sex last night. I figured that I should just be blunt about that. Once that door closed, Dean and Camille got into business. The sex these two experienced was aggressive and romantic, and it was going to be memorable for the two of them.

Camille slowly opened her eyes and sat on her bottom, she was really feeling the impact of not only the multiple drinks, but the sex that she had with Dean the night before. Her whole body ached in pain, as she struggled to move herself out of the bed. Camille paused and looked at Dean, who was sleeping right next to her. Dean scratched the side of his nose and then turned to his other side. Camille smiled; Dean looked like an angel when he slept. He looked so innocent. She just wanted to cuddle next to him, but she had to get her day started.

Camille slowly got her naked body out of the bed, picked up her clothes and went straight for the shower to wash off the blood and semen that was all over her. Last night, she lost her virginity and she felt like a woman. She wanted to go to Kaitlyn's hotel room and have breakfast there before they go pack their belongings and go to their flight to Tulsa, where RAW was being held.

A few hours later, Dean turned around in the bed and saw that Camille wasn't next to

* * *

him. He got up from the bed, threw away the condom he used last night and went straight for the shower to wash off the blood and semen that was on him. All that was on his mind was that mind-blowing sex that he had with her. After his shower, he put on some new clothes and stepped out of the Camille's room, hoping that Seth and Roman weren't around. He wanted to go back to his room, without talking about the night before to his fellow Shield members.

"So, how was last night?" Seth playfully asked. Seth's voiced startled Dean.

Dean looked around to see if Camille was around before answering that question, "It was amazing." He answered, casually.

"She's a loud moaner." Seth said, before taking a drink out of his coffee.

Roman entered the kitchen that Seth and Dean were at and bluntly said, "Dean, you should be tape in her mouth. It kept Seth and I awake part of the night. We had to room with Daniel and Glen because it was so loud."

Dean just stood there and laughed, "I can't control what she does. I tried to cover her mouth, but she's still loud." He beamed with excitement.

"Was it something like this…?" Seth covered his own mouth and began to mock Camille's moaning.

Roman began to burst out laughing and then waved for Seth's attention, "No, it was something like this…" He covered his own mouth and mocked Camille's moaning.

Seth busted out laughing and pointed at Roman, claiming that he got it down.

"Wow Roman, you really got it down." The Shield looked at Camille, who was standing by the door with Kaitlyn. Camille laughed, "Roman, you really got the moaning down." Camille teased.

Dean raced over and gave Camille a kiss and a hug, "I thought you left at the middle of the night." He told her as a smirk grew on his face.

"Dean, it's _my_ hotel room. _You _should have left." Camille playfully poked at Dean's chest, and then went to pinch Dean's left cheek. In response, Dean kissed Camille on top of her head.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Kaitlyn asked the two other men in such amusement.

"When you mean adorable, you mean adorably _annoying_?" Seth asked the current Diva's Champion.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "When you get a girlfriend Rollins, you should ask me that question." She responded.

"If he ever gets one…"Roman muttered under his breath, which got a chuckle out of Camille and Kaitlyn.

Seth glared at Roman and raised a finger, prepared to respond, but puts it down over having nothing to say.

* * *

'_It's all about the game and how you play it…'_ Camille's iPhone went off as she picked it up. It obviously was Hunter.

"Hey Hunter, what's up?" Camille said. "Oh really? Cool, can I put this on speaker? Great, I have them here!" Camille put down the phone. "It's for all of us!" Camille beamed as she put the phone on speaker and placed it on the center of the table, with all the wrestlers surrounding it.

"Alright Hunter, we're all here." Camille informed Hunter.

"Well, the storylines seem to be going into place. Kaitlyn, you're booked to lose your title to Camille at Extreme Rules in an Extreme Makeover match." Hunter told the two Divas as they looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"And we were conjuring up that we didn't want to go with the Freebird Rule for the Tag Team Championship. So, it will be Seth and Roman taking on Team Hell No in a Tornado Tag Team Match for the titles, with you guys being booked to win." Hunter continued as Seth aggressively pated Roman on the back in satisfaction. Both developed big grins on their faces.

Camille looked up at Dean, who had his arms around her waist. Dean kinda looked sad. Inside, Dean's heart kind of shattered, he really wanted to feel the glory that his other two Shield members were going to feel next weekend.

"Don't worry; you'll get your shot one day." Camille consulted him as she hugged him.

"…And for Dean." Hunter interjected it as Dean and Camille's heads went right up at those words. "Dean, this was kind of a wildcard choice for us. But, we have decided to put you on a one-on-one match against Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship and yes, you're being booked to win."

"Really, Hunter? Wow! This is such an honor! This is all such an honor, not just for me, but for Seth, Roman, and Camille. We won't let you down." Seth and Roman gave big pats on the back to Dean, who was ecstatic about the news he had just received.

"But for RAW: Camille, Dean, you're going to need to film a segment. Camille, you're also in a match, against AJ and booked to win. Kaitlyn, you're doing commentary, which will lead to a confrontation with you and Camille. Boys, you're in a match and you're being booked to be disqualified. Remember, this Sunday is very important because people, who have never been champions before, are going to be champions. Camille, we have you on joining The Shield. Don't disappoint." Hunter ordered, before hanging up.

"Congrats, Seth and Roman, you deserve it!" Camille jumped and hugged them both, before Kaitlyn congratulated them both casually.

Camille then turned her attentions to Dean, who looked pretty calm. Camille assumed that he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Congratulations, Dean, you really do deserve this." Camille and Dean went in for a big kiss, as Dean picked her up and spun her around.

"Thank you, Princess… for believing in me." Dean whispered to her and kissed her on the cheek. Oh how Dean loves to kiss Camille. He felt on top of the world, he has the most beautiful girl in the world and he's going to be champion. Things are looking up for him.

"I don't mean to be the barrier of bad news, but Camille, we need to get to the airport for Tulsa." Kaitlyn informed her.

Camille turned her attention from Kaitlyn back to Dean and frowned, "I have to go pack now."

"Do I get one last kiss before you go the airport?" Dean playfully frowned, as he pulled her in closer and smiled.

"Alright, _one _last kiss." Camille told him as she went in for a long kiss with Dean. Oh how Camille loves kissing Dean. Camille let go as she went to her hotel room with Kaitlyn to pack.

* * *

Five days have passed and Camille missed the hell out of Dean. When they have gotten to Tulsa, the Superstars and Divas both parted to separate hotels. So, this basically separated the new couple and the only way they could keep in contract was with text, calls or even the usual face time that each had on their iPhones. They wanted to keep their 'relationship' or whatever you would like to call it on the down low because they didn't want to interfere with the storyline. Currently, it was a few hours until RAW was going to be aired and Camille and Dean had to air their segment. Camille had spotted Dean backstage, talking to Seth and Roman.

"It's the woman you claim to marry." Seth teased as Camille finally caught up to the group, who was unaware of Seth's comment.

"Camille…" Dean pulled her closer for a hug.

"You miss me?" Camille smirked as she looked into Dean's eyes.

"Oh yes I did." Dean smirked as he looked into her eyes.

"Let's film the segment." Camille told him.

Dean turned his attention from Camille to Seth and Roman, "We'll meet at the second story at the start of the show?" he asked his fellow Shield members.

Seth and Roman both nodded as Dean took Camille's hand and they both took off to the catering area.

* * *

"We need to be professional with this segment." Dean informed her in a serious tone.

"I agree no public display of infection, just professionalism." Camille agreed and before you knew it, they both were at the catering area, where they found Stephanie McMahon.

"Look what we have here, the future power couple of the WWE..." Stephanie smirked at the sight of Dean and Camille together. "I think the both of you know what to do. Show that chemistry and tension."

Dean and Camille nodded as they both got into positions. Camille stood by the refreshment area as the camera man yelled action.

* * *

Camille looked the refreshments as she picked up a cool water bottle. Dean approaches the scene and snatches the water bottle from her.

"Really? I thought we would be out of each other's life after last week." Camille said in a low tone.

"I never said I wanted you out of my life. I am here to give you a proposal and _no,_ it doesn't involve me getting on one knee and showing you some stupid ring, I heard that you want to be Diva's Champion. And I think we could be some use to one another…" Dean explained in a persuasive tone.

"What do you mean? Is Seth and Roman not good enough anymore?" Camille sarcastically frowned.

"I am offering you a spot on The Shield and just to tell you, you got until Friday to give us an answer." Dean seriously said as he walked away as Camille looked on by.

* * *

The camera man yelled for cut as Stephanie nodded in approval. "Good job. Just to tell you, I'm rooting for you two." Stephanie said as she walked away from the scene.

Dean and Camille looked at each other and smiled, "I need to meet Seth and Roman in the second story for our match tonight." He told Camille.

"I have to prepare for my match against AJ." She told him.

"Do I get a good luck kiss for tonight?" he playfully smiled.

"Oh fine..." Camille leaned in to kiss Dean as the two held on to the kiss for about a few minutes. They were alone in the room… or that's what they both thought, what they both didn't know was that there was someone taking pictures of their kiss. This person had intentions of linking those photos to every wrestling website out there. This man wanted to expose their relationship to the world and yes, this man was working for David Kapoor.

* * *

_ A/N: This Chapter was influenced by Kiss You by One Direction. This chapter I wanted it to be the aftermath of their hook-up. After this chapter, it will lead to something bigger and bigger, I promise. Please Comment, Fave or Follow! :)_


	14. The Other Side

Camille Michaels was in the living room of the hotel room she was sharing with The Shield, surfing the web on her iPhone. The Smackdown taping is tonight and she was thrilled that her storyline with Dean Ambrose and The Shield was progressing. Tonight, she will be accompanying Dean, who was already accompanying Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns to their match against The Usos. Camille was currently looking at her twitter page, when she realized, _she_ of all people was trending. Camille, curious pressed on her name and a bunch of things about her and Dean popped up.

One Tweet read: 'So, it has been confirmed that **CamilleMichaels** and** TheDeanAmbrose** are dating…_ /hsdgnjw '_

Camille pressed on the link and it was a picture of her and Dean kissing at the catering area at last night's RAW. Camille's eyes widened up in shock and horror. They were alone, when that moment between the two of them happened.

Another one read: 'So, it seems like **TheDeanAmbrose** made **CamilleMichaels** **#BelieveInTheShield** after all. Here's the proof…_ / hsdgnjw'_

Camille giggled at the response, and then went back to reality to the realization that some scum linked their relationship. Camille was angry, but continued to look at the comments. She then realized that _'Dean Ambrose'_ was trending on twitter as well. She pressed on his name and read a tweet.

The next one read: ' **TheDeanAmbrose** got one of the hottest Divas on the roster. He's one lucky bastard.'

Camille smiled in pride at the comment, but then moved her emotions to anger again.

Another one read: ' **CamilleMichaels** is one of the luckiest girls in the whole wide world to have **TheDeanAmbrose** as a boyfriend. These two make the cutest couple ever! I mean look…_ / hsdgnjw'_

* * *

Camille was so occupied with reading all the positive tweets, was oblivious to the fact that Dean was standing just inches away, looking at her looking at the tweets. Dean looked at her with such wonder and curiosity.

"What the fuck are you reading?" Dean asked brashly, which startled Camille, who jumped in response.

"Dean, I thought you were going to the GYM with Seth and Roman." Camille assumed. She still startled from Dean popping up from out of the blue.

"I am, but I saw you looking at your phone and was curious to see what you were doing. I wanted to make sure that you aren't sexting someone." He looked at her suspiciously.

"No, sexting here… just research; just get a good workout today. I went three hours ago, so I'll be here." Camille said, as she gave a big smile.

"Alright…" Dean said skeptically. He knew that something was fishy with Camille; he wanted to find out what. He approached the door and closed it and took a stance and ducked under the table, and then he walked quietly and ducked under the couch, that Camille was sitting on.

Moments later, Dean yelled and tackled Camille, he pinned her shoulders to the couch and snatched the phone from her grasp. Dean's weight was no match for Camille.

"Dean, get off of me!" she yelled as she squirmed, trying to free herself.

"Not until I look at your phone!" he began as he looked at the Twitter page and froze. "Did you link us?" He asked in a serious tone, holding Camille's phone.

"No. Those stupid paparazzi probably linked us. He probably sneaked into RAW last night." Camille assumed. Dean got off of her and he pulled her into his lap. "The only picture I ever posted of us was that one picture at the Hall of Fame. That was when the rumor mill started."

"This relationship was supposed to be confirmed at Extreme Rules. What does this do for Smackdown, when we are supposed to act like nothing is between us?" Dean asked her, his head down in frustration.

"This is what this low-life scum wants. He wants to respond the way we are. Dean, I have dealt with these low-life scums before. I have also dealt with a bunch of feisty teenage girls… who all gave me death threats for knocking out their 'husband'". Camille rolled her eyes, reminding herself of when she punched a certain celebrity.

"Cam, I know that he wants us to respond this way. But, people have known me by being that guy that doesn't tie himself to _one _girl. Especially, if that one girl is Camille Michaels, besides, if your dad saw those links…" Dean began, he voice started panicking, and he's not the one to panic.

Camille interrupted Dean, "Oh don't worry about my dad; he's going hunting with Jim Ross until Friday. And he's not so good with Twitter."

"Besides, are we even together?" Dean asked a question that he didn't know the answer to and looked at her with confusion written on his forehead.

"I don't know… do you want to be my boyfriend?" Camille asked him, curious.

Dean pulled Camille closer to him; "Only if you can be my girl?" he smirked.

"Alright, it's settled then." Camille said as Dean leaned over to kiss her.

Dean hardened the kiss as Camille released the kiss, "Dean, go to the GYM." She playfully ordered.

"Why should I? I'm getting a good workout here." He hinted at and winked.

"Oh, I give up..." Camille gave in as she and Dean continued to kiss.

* * *

**Sierra**

**Hotel**

**India**

**Echo**

**Lima**

**Delta**

**The Shield!**

The Shield entered through the audience. Seth and Roman were on one side and Dean and Camille were at the other. The entire WWE Universe could feel the sexual tension that Dean and Camille had, but they both decided to ignore the fans and their taunting and continue walking down the stairs in their characters. Once they reached the barricade, Dean went over it and looked over to Camille and offered to help her, but Camille rejected it as she got herself over the barricade.

"Why is Camille with The Shield tonight?" Michael Cole asked in confusion.

"Ambrose offered her a spot in The Shield; maybe this could be something to seal the deal. If Rollins and Reigns pull off a victory tonight, Camille might accept the invitation." JBL theorized as The Shield got in their respected corners. Dean and Camille were standing next to each other outside the ring as they looked at Seth and Roman, who were awaiting their opponents.

During the short match, Dean kept talking to Camille, showing her what The Shield was all about. Camille looked at the match in a focused way, nodding at every moment she got the chance to. Dean and Camille wanted to intrigue everyone, by making it seem like they are talking about something important.

"What do you think these two are possibly talking about?" Josh Mathews asked.

"About the future, what can possibly happen if Camille accepts his invitation?" JBL theorized once again as the camera zoomed into Dean talking to Camille, as she focused into the match.

After The Shield picked up the victory, the nasty trio decided to continue the assault with one of The Usos. Before you knew it, Kofi Kingston raced the ring and started to attack Dean; the rest of The Shield got involved and were finally able to get him out of the ring.

Before you knew it, the Diva's Champion Kaitlyn raced to the ring and started to attack Camille, bashing her head against the ring mat. Camille slowly was able to get the upper hand as she started to throw punches. Kaitlyn was now in control of the catfight as she slammed Camille to the ground.

Before you knew it, Ambrose began to grab her by her hair and started to trash talk to the current Diva's Champion. Kaitlyn, being the valiant champion, tried to break free from Ambrose's hold, but instead she gets taunts from all members of The Shield and Camille. Suddenly, Kofi Kingston returns to the ring with a steel chair, swinging it around as The Shield flee to the audience; Camille standing by the commentators desk with a mic on her hand, glaring at Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, this Sunday, at Extreme Rules. Your face isn't the only thing getting a makeover. This whole entire Diva division is going to get a makeover when I pin you for the Diva's Championship." Camille then turns her attention to The Shield. "And to The Shield, Ambrose, you wanted an answer from me and the answer is yes, I'll join."

The camera went to Dean nodded his head in approval as Seth and Roman looked upon the chaos that was in the ring.

* * *

The Shield was backstage in their locker room, pumped up because of the angle. They were all pumped up for Sunday.

"This Sunday is going to be one of the greatest nights of my entire life!" Seth exclaimed.

"All of The Shield are going to be champions. It can't get any better than that." Roman cockily said as he patted Seth on the back.

Dean took a drink out of his water and looked at his stable mates, calmly, "Anyone going to be coming out to see you win your titles?" he asked them.

"Alexandra and Lily are coming to St. Louis to watch me win." Roman informed the group.

"My mom can't come to St. Louis because of her work, but my dad's finally coming to one of my matches. Maybe, he'll finally see that this isn't a waste of time." Seth told the two other men as his voice sounded like it had hope.

"My mom surprisingly coming, she says that she 'wouldn't miss it for the world'." Dean said. Dean and his mom haven't always had a good relationship, with his mom being a hooker at the dirtiest part of Cincinnati in his fucked up childhood. But at his twenties, he has been able to rekindle his bond with his mom and considers her an important part of his life.

"Camille, do you have any family or friends coming to root you on?" Roman asked her as the two other Shield member's attentions were on her. Camille stood by the door, waiting for a way to interject herself into their conversation.

"My mom, my dad and some Diva Search contestant that wanted to check out Extreme Rules are going to come." She answered them, smiling.

Suddenly, you hear a phone ring and it wasn't Camille's this time. It was _Dean's._ "I need to get this." He said as he answered the phone and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

"So, are we going to meet up at St. Louis?" he asked the person on the other line. "Good, you got everything that you needed? It's turning out right, great. It would be nice of me to retrieve it at Saturday, so I have it ready for Sunday. She's going to like it.."

* * *

_A/N: I still hold on to the promise that things will be better! Next Chapter will be them at Extreme Rules and I have intentions of Dean and Shawn having another confrontation. Also, I have intentions of having Camille have a confrontation with Dean's mom... but I'll see how that will be added in. Sorry if you've felt like these last few chapters were filter-like. It will get better! This chapter is inspired by The Other Side by Jason Derulo. Comment, Follow or Fave! :)_


	15. Champions

**Beware! A part in this chapter might be intense for some readers. You've been warned!**

* * *

This week for the WWE has been the week that has gotten Vince McMahon so concerned. Most of the roster just thinks that Vince doesn't want his golden boy, or known by the WWE Universe, John Cena to get anymore injured than he already was. Camille has been training so hard, along with Kaitlyn to perfect their Extreme Makeover Match. And if I were to tell all of you that Camille has been the only one putting in the extra hours, than I would be lying. At night, Camille would end up talking to her parents, her parents were so proud of her and Camille was happy that the discussions weren't about her love life… yet…

Dean Ambrose has been putting in some extra hours himself, training alongside Kofi Kingston in the wrestling. He was so involved in this that, he hadn't been talking to Camille. He thought about her at night, just hoping that she is working as hard as he was to perfect the match. He was also happy about catching up with his mom and talking, when he got the hotel room for the past few nights.

Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns have been putting in some extra hours as well. This was basically Seth's idea because he didn't really want to go back to the hotel room and talk to his dad. Whenever Seth and his dad were in the same room, it would transform to this giant argument, with one walking out of the room in anger. Roman, being the only family man, didn't want to leave his fiancée and daughter in the hotel room alone; he wanted to spend time with them. So, out of the four Shield members putting in extra time, Roman's was the least.

* * *

Camille was in The Shield's locker room. The rest of the members went to the third story by the stairs. Camille looked at the black box; she didn't know what was inside it. She took off the lid of the box and saw a bunch of black clothing. She took the first black clothing out and it was black khakis, the exact same ones that the male Shield members wore. She reached into the box again and pulled out a white t-shirt, she has never saw anyone one from The Shield wear a white t-shirt… so she found that strange and pulled something else from the box, it was a protective vest, the exact same one that Dean wore to the ring. She pulled out a small object and it was a black stretchable hair band. Then, she pulled out some black boots and they were the exact same ones that the male members of The Shield wore. And lastly, she saw a piece of paper, she picked it up and it read:

"_Welcome to the Shield of Justice, Camille Michaels. I hoped you liked your gift. I wanted your outfit to be special. I wanted you to shine like the star you are. This is your night and I am glad to share this experience with you."_

_Love, Dean. _

An hour later, Camille got in her militia wrestling gear as she felt so confident in it. Her shirt and vest was midways, which benefited her toned figure. She knew that this was all Dean's choosing because he's always liked it, when she embraced her body, especially her toned stomach. She was walking towards the third story as she will meet the rest of The Shield. Once she got there, she stopped and saw Dean, with his jaw dropped in amazement. They were matching.

"Hey, Gorgeous." He flashed a smile at her and hugged her.

"Hey, Handsome." She flashed a smile right back at him, before he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Your script changed…" he responded in a low tone, before handing her a script.

Camille flipped through the script and frowned, "I'm the last Shield match of the night?"

Dean nodded his head disappointed, "You also have to knock out Kaitlyn." He informed her as he pointed at the script, where it said that.

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Camille asked, worried.

"You weren't aware of this?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Did David Kapoor give you the script?"

"David gave me no script at all." Camille was speechless. Dean hugged Camille hard. He hated seeing her like this.

"Everything will be okay." He consulted her.

* * *

The four members of The Shield were by the stairs that they were supposed to enter from. The package of Kaitlyn and Camille's feud began to play as Dean covered her ears and rocked her back and fourth for comfort, watching the package of the feud as Camille mumbled her prayer to God.

The bell rung, "Ladies and Gentleman, this match is an EXTREME MAKEOVER MATCH for the Diva's Championship! This match is no disqualification, no count outs. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission." Justin Roberts explained through the mic.

Kaitlyn's theme blasted through out the arena to a surprisingly a pretty decent pop from the WWE Universe. Kaitlyn walked out and raised her title up in the air, confident going to this match.

**Sierra**

**Hotel**

**India**

**Echo**

**Lima**

**Delta**

**THE SHIELD**

The theme of The Shield played through the arena. The fans went from cheers to boos in a matter of seconds as Camille walked out in confidence with her fellow Shield brethren behind her, who all held gold on their shoulders, hoping to add to the group.

"And her opponent, the challenger, representing The Shield, from San Antonio, Texas, Camille Michaels!" Justin Roberts exclaimed throughout the arena.

The Shield stood by the stairs, Camille turned to her Shield brethren and fist bumped them goodbye before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Towards the end of the match, the whole arena is exploding. Kaitlyn has been pushed to the limit as anger and frustration has finally possessed her body. Camille is on the ground, her arms wrapped around her stomach in serious pain. Kaitlyn went for another smack on her stomach with a kendo stick, the same kendo stick that was introduced into the match by Camille. Kaitlyn goes for another cover as Camille kicks out in the last second. Kaitlyn looked at the ref in such disbelief; this has been the longest match she has ever competed in as it was reaching the fifteen minute mark.

The Shield was watching the match from the television by the stairs. Dean, Seth and Roman had rooted her on the entire match. They looked at the match astounded and anxiously... The adults were watching the match from The Shield's locker room, as they all bit their nails anxiously. They knew the end of this match, but couldn't help the fact that Camille was in pain.

Kaitlyn and Camille were up on their feet, throwing punches at one another. When Kaitlyn threw a punch, the fans went '_Yay'_ and when Camille threw a punch; the fans went _'boo'._ Camille kicked Kaitlyn in the gut and went for a mop (which is the equal to a kendo stick for women… how sexist). Camille connected the wooden part of the mop to Kaitlyn's skull. Kaitlyn collapsed to the ground, Camille went for a cover and Kaitlyn kicks out in the last second.

Camille looked at the ref in disbelief and shrieked. Camille was bleeding from her nose as she wiped the blood away. Camille slides out of the ring and pulls out a trash can from under the ring. The fans broke into _"this is awesome"_ chants. Camille can back from the ring, Kaitlyn was slowly rising to her feet, Camille threw the trash can at her, she catches it and Camille connects with a dropkick. Kaitlyn is backed at a corner and Camille attempts to ram through her, Kaitlyn moves out of the way and Camille's left shoulder connects with the steel ring post. Camille cries out in pain, and Kaitlyn is preparing for a spear at Camille. Camille turns around and Kaitlyn connects with the spear, she goes for the cover. Camille kicks out again.

Kaitlyn slams her fists against the mat and gets up. Camille is done for and Kaitlyn prepares for a sidewalk slam. Camille pushes her and out of nowhere, Camille connects with a knockout punch to Kaitlyn's jaw. Kaitlyn flings to the ground and Camille goes for the cover. The bell rings and the theme plays, Camille is on her knees and she is crying tears of joy as she covers her mouth in shock.

"Winner and the **NEW** WWE Diva's Champion, Camille Michaels!" Justin Roberts exclaimed.

Backstage, her fellow Shield members began their celebrating and they all went to join her in the ring. When the got to the ring, Dean hugged her waist and spun her around. Seth hugged her in joy. Roman gave a giant bear hug to Camille. The referee brought her the Diva's Championship as Camille was in complete shock right now. Camille got her hands on the Diva's Championship and looked at it in disbelief; she kept telling herself that this moment wasn't happening. Camille rose the title up in the air in victory. Roman and Seth were at opposite sides of Camille and picked her up in victory. Camille looked at Dean, who gave her a nod in approval.

They decided to cut the celebration short in the ring and made their way to the audience. Roman and Seth made it backstage and Camille felt someone grab her wrist. It was Dean, he looked right into her eyes, put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Dean cupped her cheeks and leaned in for a gentle kiss, which made the fans uproar. Dean made his way backstage, leaving Camille smiling.

* * *

When they walked backstage, they entered to a room full of applauses. Their families and loved ones approached them to congratulate them.

"Camille, the title looks good at you!" Rebecca exclaimed to her daughter as she gave her a giant hug.

"Got to admit, that match was good. Colby, I underestimate you too much." Seth's dad told him as Seth went in for a hug.

"We're so proud of you, Joe. You've always been a champion to us, but now to the world." Alexandra smiled widely at him and kissed him as Lily, tried to lug around his newly won Tag Team Championship.

"You fucking prick! You actually did it!" Dean's mom exclaimed at him and went to hug her son.

The Diva Search Contestant, who went by the name of Miranda, slowly clapped with a grin on her face. "All of your matches were superb." She had an Australian accent in her voice.

The four of them nodded humbly and cockily brushed off their shoulders. They were in perfect sync; it was pretty amusing to watch.

"Dean, Camille, can I have a word with you two?" Their attention shifted to Shawn, who looked pretty calm.

"Sure," they both said at the same time.

* * *

Shawn walked ahead and Dean took Camille's hand and followed him. They stopped at The Shield's locker room and walked inside the room.

"Ambrose, it seems like you didn't take my threat seriously. When I told you to stay away from my daughter, I thought you would have done that." Shawn broke the silence in the room.

"Shawn, I'm twenty-seven years old. You can't tell me what to do or what my intentions are. I see who I want to see." Dean told Shawn in a dark way.

"Let me just be blunt here, I don't like the two of you as a couple." Shawn pointed out to the both of them.

Camille was clutching to Dean's right bicep, "But, that doesn't give you the right to tell him to stay away from me. It's my love life, not yours."

"We apologize that you and Rebecca, had to find out this. But, we wanted to keep it on the down low until today, but some low life scum linked us and exposed it to the whole world." Dean said in disbelief.

"My son is not at fault at all. He was just going after his heart, like I've been telling him the past four years." They looked by the door to see Dean's mom standing there.

"Josie, this none of your business; this is about my daughter, your son and I." Shawn told Josie calmly.

"Honestly, when you're not giving my son a chance to express his feelings, you deserve to shut up." Josie slammed at Shawn.

"Mom, don't get rattled, this is my battle." Dean reminded his mom.

"You're worried about Camille losing her innocence thanks to him? Her innocence was taken away a long time ago. She looks like that girl that has done things out of her element." Josie looked at Camille. "Is that true?"

Camille looked at her, terrified. She was just as intimidating as Dean, "I suppose?" she looked at her baffled.

"Shawn, I know you're afraid of Camille growing up, but let her go. Let her be the woman that you have raised her to be." Josie asked Shawn. "You're very fortunate to have been there while Camille was growing up. Do you know I'm not as lucky as you are? Jon had to grow up in such a young age; he had to experience things he should never experience. "Josie looked at Dean and touched his cheek, "I am so sorry about everything. I will never stop saying that." Dean wrapped his arms around his mother.

"It's fine, mom. I knew why you had to do those things." He consulted her.

"I don't like you, Dean…" Shawn began trying to look for the right words.

"Well you're not so great yourself, Shawn!" Josie slammed at him.

"Josie, let me finish." He told her. "Dean, put some tape on your mom's mouth … please." He jokily pleaded as Josie glared at him before getting back at his train of thoughts. "I don't like you, but I like how you make my daughter happy, so I think that counts for something."

Dean and Camille's eyes widen up, "It does?"

"Yes, I'll give you guys permission to be together. But Ambrose, you break my daughter's heart and I will kick your teeth down your throat!" Shawn warned him and gives a big smile. "Good talk, Josie… let's talk about how it's wrong to interrupt people." He looked at Josie, who rolled her eyes. Shawn put his arm around her and leads her to the door; Josie gave a thumbs up to Dean and Camille, who all snicker silently.

* * *

"That went well…" Camille broke the silence, as the door shut closed.

"It did…" Dean approached and locked the door and placed his newly won belt on the bench. He took Camille's and placed her belt next to his.

"We're all alone…" Camille looked around the room.

Dean developed a sinister smile on his face and backed Camille against the wall. His hands approached her vest and started un-strap and unhook everything. Dean threw the vest on the floor and started to feel her face. Camille started to un-strap and unhooks his vest, before flinging it to the ground. They were both in their white t-shirts as Dean started to slip off her shirt, which he threw to the ground, leaving Camille in a white laced bra. Camille slid off Dean's shirt, which left him naked in the torso area. Dean smiled at her and traced her lip with his finger.

Camille grabbed his face and went in for a kiss. With the adrenaline kicking in, Dean picked up Camille, her legs wrapped around his waist and they held on to the kiss. Dean began to kiss her neck as Camille let out a silent moan. Dean went from kissing to biting her neck. Camille's moaning got louder as Dean swooshed their titles off the bench and placed her on the bench; he then began kissing her chest, clutching on her breasts as Camille enjoyed it. Dean was sinisterly smiling at Camille's enjoyment.

"What the hell are you two doing?" They both were startled, when they saw that David Kapoor, head RAW writer was by the door.

Dean got off of Camille, who went to grab her white shirt to cover herself.

"The question should be why the hell you are here?" Dean snarled at him.

"I wanted to personally congratulate you two on your victories tonight, but it seems like you two were congratulating one another in your own personal and disturbing ways." He hinted at, referring to what he just walked into.

"Couldn't you have knocked?" Camille asked, embarrassed.

"The door was open..." he pointed at the door.

"The door was closed." They both said at the same time.

"That's what you thought…"

"Anyway…" Camille said trying to move on from this. "Why the hell with the script change? You didn't inform me."

"Opps, I'm a writer. I forget things; just like you two forgot about paparazzi being able to sneak into shows." David smirked.

"Are you talking about that linked photo?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I thought I would do you guys a favor and just expose you two for the world." David explained.

"You linked us?" Camille snapped.

"I've done a lot of strange things, that you weren't aware of …" he left them hanging as he reached for the door. "It's what you two deserve, after you threatened me…" David said before leaving the door.

Dean and Camille looked at the door, in which he exited from. Dean was angry. Camille was confused.

"Dean…" Camille finally broke the tension as Dean darted his eyes to her, "If David _posted _the link, who _took_ the photo?"

* * *

_Bum..Bum..BUM lol This chapter's name is called Champions and it was influenced by Champions by Lil Wayne, Kevin Rudolf, Birdman and Limp Bizkit. I hoped you liked it. **Please Comment, Fave or Follow! :)**_** I only own Camille Michaels, Dean Ambrose or any other familar WWE Superstar and Diva belong to the WWE!**


	16. Bring the Ruckus

Who could have taken the photo? This was a question which puzzled the new United States Champion and new Diva's Champion. After their confrontation with David Kapoor, Dean and Camille went to celebrate with their fellow Shield members and their parents. The celebration did not last long as The Shield had to part ways and go to the next city, where RAW was going to be live the next night.

* * *

The whole Smackdown Roster was in Omaha, Nebraska. It was the Smackdown taping day and Camille was dressed in her Shield attire with her Diva's Championship on her shoulder. She was backstage talking to Summer Rae, who was telling her about what was going on in NXT. Camille wanted to pay attention to Summer; but her eyes were wandering off all around, paranoid that someone could take a picture of her.

"Camille!" Summer Rae snapped her fingers, which was enough for Camille to be snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Summer. I've been distracted lately." Camille told Summer.

"Ambrose is already abusing you?" Summer gasped.

"Ambrose abusing me? Please no, we've been together for about two weeks and he's treated me quite decent." Camille notified Summer.

"I don't know. I don't like the guy. He's that same guy that used to check you out in NXT, but would never approach you." Summer said, trying to jog Camille's memory.

"I never acknowledged him in NXT. I came to realize who he was after he power bombed Ryback with the rest of The Shield. And I only thought he was security." Camille explained.

"You're so blonde sometimes!" Summer pushed back Camille, playfully.

Camille said nothing, but smiled in response.

* * *

"Camille, thank god you're here." Camille's friend, AJ Lee appeared in the scene, with a phone in her hand. "Is this true?" she asked anxiously.

AJ showed Camille her iPhone and it was an article from Diva Dirt, a website for WWE Divas. The article was about her relationship with Dean Ambrose. The main picture of the article was that one picture David Kapoor linked of them.

"It's true. Why does everyone think he's abusive?" Camille groaned in annoyance.

"He put his ex-girlfriend in the hospital…" AJ shyly responded.

"AJ, Summer, don't worry. I can take myself. I got my dad to beat him up, if he goes out of line." Camille calmly informed them.

"Thank God, you're here." Camille heard the voice of her boyfriend appear, she turned around and there was Dean standing there as Camille ran to his arms.

* * *

"Dean, I told you I was going to talk to my friends." Camille told him.

"I know, but ever since Extreme Rules, I've been thinking, what if the person that took the photo is one of them?" Dean suggested as his eyes darted to Summer Rae and AJ Lee.

"AJ or Summer?" Camille said in disbelief. "It wouldn't make sense; AJ is one of my best friends and Summer and I go back to our days at NXT."

"They both have motives to been in cahoots with David Kapoor. Just think about it, Summer Rae knows that you were the Shawn Michaels of Blonde, Beauty and Brains and AJ could be hiding a jealously over your success." Dean theorized as he glared at the two females, who are socializing with one another.

"Are you just pointing fingers of my friends? Okay, since we're doing that, maybe it's Seth or Roman, could be because Hunter sees you as the future of this company." Camille theorized, so Dean can feel how it is like to have someone point fingers at your friends.

"Seth or Roman? Are you serious, Camille? Seth and Roman are probably my best friends." Dean told Camille.

"Can we just drop this? I don't want to fight." Camille asked him.

"Alright, but I want you to keep your eyes open and not to fully trust anyone… but _me_." Dean ordered her and leaned in for a kiss in her lips.

"If it ends up being a _Diva_ that took the photo, I know what the motive could be." Camille bit her lip in a flirty way.

"And what would that be?" Dean playfully smirked at her.

"Jealously, because I have one of the most gorgeous guys one the roster." Camille said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Dean pulled away, "And if it ends up being a _Superstar_ that took the photo, the motive could be that I got one of the most beautiful, kind-hearted women on the roster." He went for a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Six days have passed, during those six days. Dean and Camille have been playing detective, trying to find the accomplice of David Kapoor. The whole RAW and some of the Smackdown roster were in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Camille was backstage with her father, Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart, watching Dean Ambrose vs. Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship. Shawn was using his iPhone as Bret was making conversation with Camille, who was looking in her iPhone as well.

"That guy of yours is something special, Camille. I hope you know how special he is. Dean Ambrose is a really talented guy, and I've praised him on that." Bret told Camille as Camille looked away from her phone and at Bret.

"I do know how special he is. Dean's not only an amazing wrestler and talker, he's an amazing person." Camille beamed, which made Bret Hart smile.

"Camille, I actually talked to him earlier today and he brought up you _a lot._" Bret pointed out to her, his voice getting high on 'a lot'.

"What did he say?" Camille asked, curiously.

"Just basically, how you're one of the positive things in his life. That you bring the best of one another; he likes that with The Shield, how he doesn't have to dumb anything down for you, that he doesn't have to stoop to your level. That _you_ go _up _to his level." Bret explained to Camille.

Camille grew a smile on her face, "Wow, I've never heard him actually use those words to me."

"He may not be vocal with his feelings towards you, but he's got a lot to say about you. When your name comes up, his face beams up and he talks about how he's so proud of you. He really likes you, Camille." Bret added on as Camille smile got bigger.

"…How do you work this thing?" Camille and Bret looked at Shawn, who was fidgeting his new iPhone.

Camille snatched her dad's phone, looked at his phone, he was on Twitter and pressed a few buttons, before handing the phone back to him, "Look at the screen, you Tweet will show…" she pointed at the screen as Shawn and Bret followed her point.

**ShawnMichaels: 'Thanks to my father, brother, nephews & ALL the men & women who have served & sacrificed for our nation. We honor you this ****#MemorialDay**** !' **moved across the small bar under the screen.

**CamilleMichaels: 'I just wanted to give thanks to my grandfather, my uncle, my cousins and all of the men and women who serve or have served and put their bodies in the line for us. My match is dedicated to all of you. #MemorialDay #RAW' **moved across after her dad's.

Shawn nodded at the screen, considering it a mission accomplished that his Tweet was sent.

Camille gasped at the television, "Isn't he so smart? I mean, look how he was smart enough to get himself out of the ring!" Camille excitedly said as she grasped onto her dad's bicep.

Shawn muttered in pain, before responding to his daughter, "You must really like this boy."

Camille nodded yes, while looking at the television.

"Shawn, how's it feel, knowing that Dean Ambrose could one day be your son-in-law?" Bret jokily asked him.

"Let's not talk about that now. It's only been about almost three weeks. In a few years, ask me that question and I'll give you a reasonable answer." Shawn answered Bret.

"I can see the look in their eyes when I mention the other. It's actually kind of adorable. Young love." Bret sighed in amazement.

Camille smiled at Bret and gave him a hug, before hugging her dad and exiting the locker room. She was going to face Kaitlyn, who had evoked her rematch clause for the Diva's Championship.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Dean faced the locker room door and reached for the knob, he pulled away in hesitation. What if Shawn decides to stir up things with him and Camille? Dean then thought, why should he be afraid of Shawn, he's one of the most important people in Camille's life. So, he opened the door and inside, he saw Shawn and Bret Hart.

"Ambrose, I'm glad you're here." Bret said and slapped Dean's back. "We're going to watch Camille's title match." He added on.

"It's nice to see the _both _of you again." Dean gave a semi-smile and reach to shake Bret's and then Shawn's hand.

"What are you thoughts on Camille as a wrestler?" Bret questioned Dean.

Dean looked at the television as Camille was dominating the match, "She gets her talents from Shawn. I think she's better than most of the Diva's in the roster." He answered.

"She got her dancing ability from her mother." Shawn noted. Rebecca was once a Nitro Girl, which made Camille a good hip-hop and contemporary dancer.

Dean looked at Shawn, fascinated by the new information, "Camille did dancing?"

"Yeah, at once point, she was a background dancer for Justin Bieber, but that ended her career." Shawn explained to Dean.

"Well, it all worked out for her. She's Diva's Champion." Dean grew a small smile on her face.

"Yeah… just don't screw anything up. Bret over here..." Shawn playfully pointed his thumb at Bret. "…is already coming up with your guys' wedding toast speech."

"It's kinda true." Bret confirmed and laughed.

Dean awkwardly chuckled, "Don't worry. Marriage isn't in my mind."

"You know the average age for men to get married is 27. In about three or so years, you should think about settling down. I hope it's with Camille, but just something to think about." Bret told Dean.

Dean said nothing; he just nodded and went back to watching Camille's match. Kaitlyn was dominating so far.

* * *

The three men in the room heard a door open, and who popped in was the devil himself, David Kapoor. Dean was unaware of David being in the room.

"Hey, David." Shawn greeted him with a handshake.

"Hello Shawn, Bret… _Dean_." David saying Dean's name was enough to catch Dean's attention.

"David…" Dean's glare meets with David's eyes.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen. I have to talk to Dean about the storyline; can you give us a moment?" David politely asked them.

"Of course, catch you later Dean." Bret said before he and Shawn exited the locker room.

* * *

"Now, I think we got in the wrong foot at Extreme Rules. But, I have a proposal that will make us_ both_ happy?" David announced.

"What the fuck would that be?" Dean crossed his arms across his chest.

"We both want the best for Camille right?" David assumed.

"I suppose."

"Well, how about you break up with Camille. You break her heart into millions of pieces. Which will cause her to dump The Shield, and then we can take her off television for a little while, and put her in a nice, safer storyline, possibly with CM Punk again-"

Dean interjected, "You want me to break up with Camille? For what? I might not be that pretty-face- good-boy that the media wants her to be with. You have to be one of the most delusional people, I have ever met."

"I thought you would be a smart business man about this. I thought we wanted Camille to be safe."

"You're definition of safe is _way _different than mine, Kapoor. If you lay a finger on my Princess, I will make sure you don't see the light of day." Dean promised as he got closer to David's face.

David chuckled, "I'll take that offer as a no. Fine Jon, I guess I'll have to harm your 'Princess' anyway possible. I just hope you know how to protect her from a powerful head writer, Jon." David began to walk to the door.

"One question: who's the one taking all those photos? Who's your accomplice?" Dean asked skeptically.

"It's a Supersar." David opened the door and looked back at Dean, waiting for an answer. "Or a Diva." He exited the room.

This confrontation couldn't have been worse. Oh wait, it was bad. David Kapoor was now going to take all his hatred all on Dean's Princess. Dean now had a mission: to protect Camille, to keep her safe and to make sure she was never going to leave his side. Dean had to talk to Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Levesque to make sure that Camille will never leave his side. It was him and Camille vs. The world… or in this case, vs. David Kapoor… Dean likes a good fight, and if David was going to play fire, Dean was too.

"Bring the ruckus, Prick…" he muttered under his breath and a sinister smile formed on his face.

* * *

_Well... is it a Superstar or a Diva who's helping David? I guess we'll have to find out! This chapter was influenced by Bring the Ruckus by Manafest. The next chapter, you get to see Dean's protective side a bit. **I only own Camille Michaels. Any other WWE Personal I do NOT own!** **Comment, Follow or Fave! :)**_


	17. Crash

Seth Rollins was in his hotel room, sleeping like a baby. All of The Shield had returned to their hotel rooms really late, and Seth was catching up on some well deserved sleep. It was his birthday for crying out loud and all he wanted was some peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Camille, Dean, Roman, AJ, Kaitlyn and Natalya were in the kitchen of The Shield hotel room. They had the intentions of surprising Seth; they had picked up all of Seth's birthday presents, a cake, decorations for themselves and the entire hotel room. Seth had told Camille a few days ago, that he has never been surprised before, and told her _not _to surprise him. Camille knew way deep inside that Seth wanted something special for his birthday and went against his wishes.

"Alright… decorations, cake, presents…" Camille listed as she whispered, so Seth could not be bothered. Camille was wearing a black glittery birthday hat, a mustache and held a rainbow color of balloons.

"I think we have all of them…" Kaitlyn whispery announced to the entire group of Superstars. Kaitlyn was wearing a glittery black birthday hat and a mustache under her nose.

"I'm actually kind of excited about how Seth is going to react to all of this." Roman gave a small smile.

"Fifty bucks, he flips out of the entire thing. Pops Camille's balloons, rips Kaitlyn's mustache from her face and strangles one of us." Dean bet to Roman, enthusiastically.

"You're so on." Roman accepted Dean's bet and shook his hand to make it official.

"Alright, guys. We are going inside the room and keep quiet and then we'll all yell 'surprise'!" Natalya whispery instructed to the group.

AJ was standing near the door, holding the knob, "Are we ready?" she asked them. She was wearing a black glittery birthday hat, a mustache and held a blow horn on her other hand.

Everyone nodded in yes as AJ slowly opened the door. They all entered Seth's hotel room quietly and circled him.

Dean, who was getting excited over this event, leads the counting, "1…2…3…" he mouthed.

"SURPRISE!" The entire group of Superstars exclaimed as Seth quickly awakened and covered his ears with the pillow because of the noises of the horns and whistles.

"Happy Birthday, Colby!" Camille exclaimed out loud, before realizing that she called Seth Colby. "…I mean, _Seth!"_ She said, trying to cover her error.

"Happy Birthday Man, we're finally the same age." Dean teased him.

Seth removed the pillow from over his head and glared to the group of Superstars that were circling around him. He was pretty pissed at the fact that some fucked up with his sleep, "Camille, I said I _didn't _want a birthday party." He reminded her.

"Aww… we upset the birthday boy?" Kaitlyn pretended to pout.

"Come on Seth, it's your birthday. It's at least what we can do for you." Roman told Seth.

"I didn't want any of you to waste your money on someone like me. I did nothing to deserve all of this." Seth said in a humble way.

"Seth, you're my friend. This is what friends do for one another." Camille smiled took a seat next to Seth.

"I'll pay you back." Seth said, like money was an issue with Camille.

"No need to." Camille smiled and hugged Seth, who accepted her hug.

"Now, get ready. We're going to take you to breakfast." Natalya announced to him as she, Roman, AJ, Kaitlyn, Dean and Camille exited the room.

* * *

"…So you see my plead?" Dean had just finished explaining to Hunter and Stephanie on why he and Camille should accompany one another in their matches tonight.

"I'm alright for it. It gives this power couple some TV time." Stephanie looked at the positives of them accompanying each other tonight.

"I don't know it would seem strange like why isn't the rest of The Shield in his corner?" Hunter responded.

"Alright talked with Seth and Roman, it's fine. They'll be good with accompanying each other in their matches. It's even, it's fair." Dean assured them.

"I guess it will be fine." Hunter agreed to Dean's idea.

"Thank you so much." Dean sighed in relief and raced out of the room.

* * *

"So, I'm accompanying you and you're accompanying me?" Camille asked him. "How come?"

Dean couldn't lie to Camille; he wanted her to know the truth. Dean looked inches across from Camille and looked into her diamond blue eyes, "David Kapoor confronted me last night and he threatens your safety. I want to protect you."

"Dean… I don't want to come off as needy. I want you to trust me. I want you to know that I'll be safe… _without _you." Camille wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down, "David's capable of anything. I want you to be safe and if that means not letting you out of my sight, than that's what I'll fucking do."

"If that's what you want, than fine. But, I'm not damsel in distress." Camille stated.

"Damn right, you're a princess." He stated and kissed her cheek.

* * *

The entire night, Dean had done a very good job in protecting Camille, much to her annoyance. Camille was the only Shield member to win her match by pinfall and Dean had his match soon after hers. Dean gave Camille his championship belt, and she kissed his cheek, before exiting the ring to be outside to support him. Dean glared and exchanged words to Randy Orton.

Towards the end of his match, Dean was dominating. He was stomping at Randy's hand as Randy went to the corner and Dean kicks him. The ref backs Dean away, as Camille encouraged him to end the match. Randy gets back to feet and throws a few punches. Dean gets Randy and locks a sleeper hold on him. Randy seems to be fading away, but finds the strength to fight back and throw Dean over his head.

Dean gets back up and Randy dominates the match for a few moments. Randy goes for his second rope DDT, but finds himself in a stunner by Dean, who rolls out of the ring and onto the top rope. Randy gets on the top rope and attempts a superplex, Dean head-butts him and Randy falls. Dean jumps from the top rope and Randy connects with a dropkick and goes for the cover. Dean kicks out at two in a half and tries to fight back. Randy places Dean on the second rope and connects with his second rope DDT and plans to go for an RKO.

Camille pulls Dean out of the ring, by his feet as Seth and Roman began to attack. Dean and Camille join in the assault until Team Hell No and Kaitlyn swoop in to even the odds. Daniel begins to handle the Shield by _himself _as Camille is witnessing in disbelief. Camille checks on Dean and Seth, who were thrown out of the ring by Daniel, but finds Daniel diving right at the three of them. Daniel begins to celebrate in the ring as he rallies the fans in his "Yes!" chant. Randy, Kaitlyn and Kane decided to join in the celebration.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Shield retreat through the audience. Dean and Seth are in between of Camille, holding her. Roman was muttering something angrily as the other three looked at each other in disbelief. Camille's eyes connect to the hallway of the second story. It was someone who wore all black and had a camera in their possessions. **It was David Kapoor's accomplice.** Camille had to know who he or she was; she wanted to put all of this to bed. But, she had to get out of Dean and Seth's grasps.

Camille pondered for a moment before finding an excuse, "You're hurting me." She announced.

"Sorry about that." Seth responded and released her.

Camille looked at Dean, who was not releasing her, "I'm not letting you go, Princess."

"Please, I'll stay." Camille lied, as Dean released her and looked at the ring.

Camille looked by the entrance of the hallway and the accomplice was still there. She stood there for a moment, and suddenly, ran like her life depended on it. The accomplice ran as soon as Camille started to run.

"Camille…" Seth looked behind him to see Camille running away. "Dean, Camille's gone." He looked at Dean.

"Fucker…" Dean growled and ran right after her as Seth and Roman followed him through the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Camille was chasing the accomplice through the backstage area. The accomplice was faster than her and her speed wasn't compare to Camille's. To catch her, Camille was jumping, sliding and flipping over every obstacle that was in front of her. She was determined to catch this low life scum. Suddenly, the found themselves at a dead end, the only way out was through the back door, which was on their right. The accomplice was trapped.

"We can settle this like adults right now. It doesn't have to be this way. Just reveal yourself." Camille said in a proper manner. The accomplice wasn't talking, which made Camille uncomfortable. "Why are you with David Kapoor? Why are you targeting me and Dean Ambrose?" she asked.

The accomplice wasn't replying. It kept looking at her. Camille decided to approach closer to the accomplice, "If you just come forward, I won't press charges."

The accomplice took a step back. That was the only thing Camille remembered before she was in unconscious. Lying on Camille's chest was a note and it was for Dean Ambrose.

* * *

_Seems like David Kapoor is responsible for what happened to Camille? The Chapter was influenced by the song Crash by Decyfer Down. **I really would like to thank all of you who followed, faved or even commented on the last chapter! Means the world to me! :) The next chapter I don't know how I'll approach it, but you'll find out what the note said. Please comment, fave or follow! :)**_


	18. The Way

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_ was the noise in the hospital room. Camille was in the hospital bed with her eyes closed. She was still in unconscious over the event that happened backstage at the Smackdown taping. The Shield found her just moments after the accomplice and what was presumed by Dean Ambrose to be David Kapoor to have attacked Camille. The reaction of Dean was so heartbreaking, he promised to protect her from David and he ended up doing the complete opposite. He blames himself for Camille lying in the hospital bed; it should be him in this hospital bed.

"Dean." He felt someone touch his shoulder. Taking his eyes off Camille, Dean turned around to spot Seth Rollins looking at him. "I think you should get back to the hotel room and get some sleep. I'll take it from here."

"I can't leave her. What if she wakes up? I want to be the first person she sees, when she wakes up." Dean looked at his girlfriend, who looked dead to him.

"She's been like that all night. How are we ever going to explain to her parents about how this occurred?" Seth looked at Dean, with no clue at all.

"I can't even think that. Her dad's going to kick my ass, her mom's probably going to slap me-"

"-And I'm going to yell at you for letting this occur!" A familiar voice interjected into the room.

Dean and Seth's eyes widened as their eyes were at Phil Brooks or CM Punk.

* * *

Punk stood there, speechless, but angry at seeing Camille lying in a hospital bed.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" Dean asked him puzzled.

"Well _Jon_, Camille is _my_ best friend. And I pray to jebus, that you didn't snap and beat her up." Punk begged with boredom in his voice.

"He didn't it. He was with me." Seth confirmed to Punk.

"I can second that." Roman Reigns confirmed Dean's whereabouts and entered the scene.

"How the hell did you let this happen to her?!" Punk yelled at the three men in the room.

"It's not my fault David Kapoor has it out for her and I!" Dean yelled to Punk, accidently admitting the truth.

"David Kapoor, the head RAW writer?" Punk raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, for the past month, he's been out for Camille and I. He must have left this note for me." Dean assumed and handed Punk the note.

"_You've angered the beast in me. Ambrose, when I said that I would hurt your precious princess, I meant it. You should have taken my offer when it was on the table. Now, your stubbornness will cause Camille her safety. Consider this a war between you two and a very powerful RAW head writer and his accomplice."_ Punk read the note and rolled his eyes.

"David Kapoor has been at your throat? Damn Dean, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Roman asked his fellow Shield member and Dean looked down.

"I thought that I could protect her. I thought that I could keep her safe." Dean looked at Camille on the hospital bed and brushed his fingers against her cold cheek. "I just wanted to protect her, something I never did with my cousin."

"Very touching Dean, but I'm taking it from here. The three of you get out!" Punk demanded in such a fierce way.

* * *

The Shield decided not to argue with Phil and walked out the door. The three men were walking down the hall, Dean leading the pack. Dean stops dead at his tracks as he finds the man, who put his girlfriend in the hospital.

"You…" Dean pointed at him. His voice sounded angry as he quickly walked to David Kapoor, who had 'Get Well' balloons and sunflowers in a vase at his grasp.

David dropped everything and looked like he wanted to run away from Dean, but he wasn't moving. Dean grabbed David by his shirt collar and aggressively, pushed him against the wall.

Dean was angry, he was so full of emotion right now that someone would ever hurt Camille. "You have the fucking nerve to show up here! You have the fucking nerve to touch my princess! Kapoor, you're playing a very crazy game, but lucky for you, I'm a psycho!"

"Ambrose, you don't know what I am capable of." David chuckles to himself. "You don't know the game well as you think you do. My reason for playing this game is simple: I don't like you. I don't believe that you're the next big thing. Some street dog is going to change this business for the good?"

David rolled his eyes and scuffed. "Yeah right, and when I found out that Camille was interested in you, I knew I had to put a stop to it. Just because she waltz into a meeting looking grown up, doesn't mean that she'll get what she wants. Sometimes what she thinks she wants isn't always what she really needs. Camille's a naïve little girl, and Ambrose, she's under your spell of manipulation. Besides, she'll eventually realize that her boyfriend is such a worthless piece of shit-"

Dean threw David to the floor and began to stomp on his stomach. Dean was full of anger right now that nothing could control him. Dean began to punch David all around his face. Dean had gone mad.

"Dean…" Roman tried to pull Dean away from David Kapoor. Dean tried to fight away from Roman's hold.

"Dean, relax…" Seth tried to order him as he held Dean's arm, so he wouldn't break free. Roman held Dean's other arm and him and Seth tried to drag Dean away from the hallway.

"You won't get away with this, Kapoor!" Dean yelled angrily across the hallway, while being dragged by Seth and Roman and David Kapoor dusting himself off, and smirked at Dean.

* * *

"Yeah, she's okay. She just got hit in the back of her head by a blender. I know ridiculous right? A blender at a WWE event; who knew?" Phil chuckled to himself as he talked to Shawn on the phone and sat in a chair near Camille bedside. "She just got a few stitches on her head, nothing serious. She'll be cleared to compete by Monday." Punk said before hearing the yawning of the eighteen year old. He looked at Camille, who opened her eyes.

"Phil?" She said as she tried to adjust her eyes to the setting she was in.

"Hey Kiddo, it's me." Punk spoke to her softly and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"I can't believe you're here. It's been a while." Camille pointed out, which made Phil smile.

"Hey Shawn, Camille's awake, want to talk to her?" Punk asked her dad over the phone.

Phil gave Camille the phone as she sat up straight. "Hey dad, yeah I'm fine." Camille giggled. "A blender really?" she asked confused and amused. "I know I should be more careful. Dean is distraught about what happened to me. I mean everyone is. I'm glad I'm alive, dad. Please tell mom, not to worry. I'm a big girl. Bye, love you." She said before handing the phone to Punk.

"Don't worry in a few weeks, I'll be with Camille and it will be fine." Punk promised to Shawn. "Bye Shawn, have a nice day." He said before hanging up.

"I'm glad that you're going to be at Payback, but I'm sad that I'm not going to be walking you out. I feel like I'm cheating on you with The Shield." Camille frowned.

"Cam, I'll be fine on my own. We still get to talk to each other. Your parents trust me with your life. You're not alone with this battle with David Kapoor and his accomplice." Punk told her, which made Camille smile.

"I guess Dean told you about David and the accomplice?" Camille playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I'm pretty pissed how you didn't tell me any sooner about this." Punk laughed.

"Dean and I thought that we had David taken care of."

"Camille, do you have any clue who the accomplice can be?" Punk asked her, which got Camille to thinking.

"I am not aware of anyone hating me." Camille told Phil. "You're not the accomplice right?"

Punk scuffed at Camille, "Me in cahoots with David Kapoor? You're funny Camille. Yeah and I also kiss Vince McMahon's ass."

"Fine." Camille held her hands up in surrender. "You're not the accomplice. So, it's not you, Seth, or Roman. Can it be a Diva?"

"It can be? You're friends with AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, The Bellas, Summer Rae, Natalya." Phil listed as he counted the Divas with his fingers.

"What if it's a Superstar?" Camille asked him.

"Then I am going to pray that it's John Cena." Punk chuckled and playfully elbowed Camille.

"I think it can be John Cena."

"How come?" Punk asked her.

"Well, David Kapoor loves John Cena. And John did try to talk me out of my date with Dean. It was that date where we both got drunk and had sex." Camille bit her lip at the memory of that night.

"Camille had sex?" Punk sarcastically gasped. "And drank alcohol?" he covered his mouth with his hand, pretending to be shocked. "I need to ask Ambrose all about it."

Camille rolled her eyes and shoved Punk playfully, "Real mature Phil, but John Cena could be the accomplice. I'm not trying to point fingers, but he could be a candidate. He hates Ambrose."

"Cena just dislikes anyone that is better than him. For example: yours truly." Punk pointed at himself.

"You're so self-centered sometimes." Camille commented and shook her head.

"At least, I didn't lose my virginity to a psycho." Phil pointed out.

Camille raised her finger and opened her mouth, prepared to speak, but put it down due to have nothing to respond to.

"I like it when I win." Punk smirked to himself and changed the topic. "Has Dean been treating you well?"

Camille nodded her head, "Yeah, he's been good to me. I like him a lot, Phil."

"Good, I like watching you with him on RAW and Smackdown. It's not like the chemistry we have, it's beyond that."

"Why I ran after that accomplice was because I wanted to protect Dean. It sounds stupid, but if anything were to happen to him. I would lose it. The way we are with each other. When I'm with him, I just want to know him more everyday, but he's not letting me inside his mind. I want to know the real him." Camille smiled at the thought of Dean as she spoke.

"I've never seen Dean in a devoted relationship before. I believe he needs to be sure about your guys' relationship before he does that."

"I know. I hope he knows how much I like him." Camille told him.

What Camille and Phil didn't know was that Dean Ambrose was standing outside Camille's hospital room, listening to the entire conversation in secret.

* * *

Wonder how Dean will use this information to make his relationship with Camille better? For the next chapter, Camille and Dean might interrogate John Cena. Is John the accomplice? You'll have to figure that out! This chapter was called The Way and it was influenced by the song The Way by Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller. ** I only own Camille Michaels. Anything else I do not own. Please comment, follow or fave! :)**


	19. Paranoid

Camille was wearing down Kaitlyn to the ground by applying a bow and arrow stretch. The male members of The Shield were watching her apply the submission in such amusement, enjoying the pain that Kaitlyn was in. Camille decides to release the pressure of the submission and trash talk to Daniel Bryan, calling him a weak link, which really got him fired up. Oblivious to what is happening behind Camille; Kaitlyn gets herself back up and prepared to go for a clothesline. Her fellow Shield members are trying to get her attention. Camille turns around and Kaitlyn runs for a clothesline, but Camille counters with a clothesline as well, which leaves both Divas on the floor, desperate for a tag. Kaitlyn tags in Daniel Bryan and Camille tags in Dean Ambrose.

Bryan dropkicks Reigns and Rollins out of the ring, before delivering a series of punches to Ambrose and cornering him into a corner. Bryan goes for an Irish whip, but Ambrose reverses it. Bryan flips over the turnbuckle. Ambrose goes for a clothesline, but instead, Bryan connects with his clothesline. Bryan is going insane as the crowd is roaring in emotion. He kicks Ambrose several times, but sees Rollins going for a high knee on the top rope and stops him after connect with one last kick on Ambrose. Bryan goes to Rollins, who sat on the top rope and hurricaranas him on top of Ambrose.

Then, Bryan dropkicks Reigns and connects with a suicide dive into him. He the goes on the top rope and dropkicks Ambrose then goes for his submission, the No Lock. The rest of The Shield breaks the submission and Kane goes for a chokeslam on Rollins. Reigns goes to save his partner, but finds himself at hand's grip. Reigns push Kane and Rollins connects with a kick, followed by a spear by Reigns. Rollins begins to trash talk Kane as Kane rolls out of the ring. Kaitlyn turns him around and connects with a slap right across the face of Rollins. Rollins connects Kaitlyn by her hair and Randy turns him around and connects with an RKO.

Camille out of nowhere grabs Kaitlyn and connects with her finisher, Sealed with a Kiss, a Snapmare Facebuster and after, pushes Randy into Bryan. Ambrose grabs Bryan and connects with his finisher, a headlock driver and gets the win for his team. The Shield joins each other in the ring to have their arms raised in victory.

* * *

After the match, Camille decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to confront John Cena backstage and ask him a few questions. Roman Reigns offered to accompany her, incase things got intense. Camille and Roman find John Cena backstage talking to his girlfriend, Nikki Bella. Camille and Roman go to approach them.

"Hey guys." Camille greeted the couple with a heartwarming smile.

"Hey Camille, are you looking for your boyfriend?" Nikki asked her politely.

"No, I have to talk to John about something."

Nikki looked at John concerned. "It's nothing bad like you guys hooking up, right?"

"I would never consider doing something to hurt you." John reassured her and kissed her cheek.

Nikki looked at John with a giddy smile on her face and touched his arm. "I'll leave you guys to talk." She said, before walking away.

"John, I know we got on the wrong foot about a few weeks back about Dean Ambrose…" Camille began as she struggled to find the right words to say.

"I know. You didn't listen to what I said. And you guys are together. Are you going to brag about how I was wrong?"

"I'm here to tell you that ever since my relationship with Dean Ambrose began that someone has been trying to help a particular creative writer break us up."

John looked surprised at the news. "Who's been trying to break you guys up?"

"John, I think that_ you_ could be the accomplice of this certain creative writer?" Camille assumed as she bit her lip.

"Me?" John looked at her baffled. "Why? Just because I tried to tell you all the horrible things Dean Ambrose have done in the past?"

Camille sighed. "Basically, yeah." She put a strand of her head behind her ear. "The creative writer adores you so-"

John paused her. "Are you talking about David Kapoor?" he asked her confused.

Camille sighed again. "Yes. He's been targeting me for the past few weeks and I am here to ask you this: are you his accomplice?" she asked him firmly.

"I am not his accomplice. Camille, I would never do such a horrible thing to hurt you. Nikki would never forgive me if I was David's accomplice. Besides, I may not like the guy you are dating, but I would never stand in the way of love." John explained to Camille and patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry for accusing you, but it's been driving me insane for a while." Camille admitted to John.

"Be strong Camille. Everyone has haters. I mean, I've got haters in the arena right now. And if you ever need help with something, I'm always here for you." John hugged Camille.

Camille smiled in response. "Thank you, John. Good luck in your match and sorry once again for any misunderstandings."

John smiled at Camille, put his WWE Championship on his shoulder and walked away. Roman stood next to Camille.

"So, it's not Cena? Who else do you think?" Roman asked Camille, curiously. This was a question that got her thinking, because she didn't know who it was.

* * *

The whole Smackdown roster was in Long Island, New York for the Smackdown taping. Camille and Dean were in The Shield's private locker room, watching Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns take on Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. Camille was on Dean's lap as they watched the match.

"Wow, an Ambrose-less Smackdown this week?" Camille commented, looking at the television.

"Why, you hate Ambrose-less Smackdowns?" Dean asked her with a grin on his face.

"I like them, because I can do this."

Camille wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Dean deepened the kiss as he trailed his hands around her back.

Dean released the kiss and looked right into her eyes. "I like you, Camille."

Camille looked at him and formed a smile on her face. "I like you too." She went in for another deep kiss.

Dean released the kiss again. "I know things have been hard because of the David Kapoor and accomplice thing. I just want you to know that I'll stick by you no matter what and that I'll defend your honor no matter what."

"Thank you and I'll protect you till the very end." Camille responded.

"I should be the one protecting you, _not _you protecting me."

"I can take care of myself quite fine. Dean, I'm not afraid of anything."

"I know you're not afraid. But, ever since last week, I'm scared to let you go." Dean admitted.

"Don't be scared." Camille whispered as her nose touched Dean's.

The breathing and tension could be felt by the two of them. They wanted to be satisfied. Their eyes were locked on each other. They had a really strong liking of one another; they had this unbreakable bond that will never be broken. Dean liked Camille and Camille liked Dean.

"Kiss me." Dean ordered her in a seductive way, their noses still touching one another, yearning for her lips on his.

Camille leaned in and kissed him and the passion was felt with these two. They both had that spark with one another. It felt so natural and not forced. Dean wanted something more for her. He wanted to connect with her in an intimate way again. They had done it once and he wants it again with her.

* * *

It was Monday once again and RAW was in Richmond, Virginia. Dean Ambrose was backstage taping his hands and getting his militia wrestling gear on. Dean has his pants, boots and is currently taping his hands with white tape. He looked like he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Do you really want to piss me off before I go out to compete?" Dean asked in a brash way to the person behind him. Dean knew exactly who was behind him.

"If I provoke you maybe that will get your ass fired in this company." David snarled at him.

Dean took a glance at David; he was still bruised on the face, due to the encountering in the hospital almost two weeks ago.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked him, very irritated.

"Last week, Camille confronted John Cena to see if he was the accomplice. I'm here to inform you that John Cena is _not _my accomplice and that you two have to look harder." David said and begins to walk away.

Dean catches his arm and gives him a death glare. "Oh don't worry, we will." He told him and released David, who walked away.

* * *

"Hey Ambrose, where's Camille?" The voice of Kaitlyn appeared in the scene. You can consider Dean now paranoid. Dean slammed Kaitlyn against the wall as Kaitlyn wouldn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"You think that you can hurt, Camille? You got some nerve to do that Kaitlyn." Dean taunted Kaitlyn.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaitlyn tried to get out of Dean's hold. Kaitlyn had no clue at all what Dean was talking about.

"Are you working for David Kapoor?" Dean questioned her in a loud tone, which startled Kaitlyn.

"Dean, let her go!" Dean could hear the rage of Camille appear in the scene with AJ Lee right next to her. Dean turned around to see a stunned and pissed off Camille. "Camille, I'm just trying to find him or…" Dean glared at Kaitlyn more, which frightened her more. "… _Her." _

"It's not Kaitlyn! I thought we talked about how we shouldn't point fingers at _my_ friends. You don't see me going to Daniel, Seth or Roman." Camille told him as AJ Lee held her back.

"Do you want this bastard to be caught, Princess? I'm doing you a favor right here. Not everyone is what they seem sometimes!" Dean tried to reason with her as he released Kaitlyn. "Go." He strictly ordered.

Kaitlyn rushed to AJ and Camille, as they grouped hugged her.

Camille was taken away and overwhelmed of Dean's actions. She didn't know what to do.

"Are we meeting by the stairs?" he asked her firmly.

"Yeah." Camille responded, still taken back by what Dean did.

"Do you want to meet at the hotel later?" Dean asked her, trying to calm down from their intense encountering.

"No, I'm going to be rooming with AJ and Kaitlyn tonight." Camille informed him in a disappointed tone.

"Are we going to meet up before the Smackdown taping tomorrow?" Dean asked her again, still trying to calm down, trying to make a conversation with her.

"No, I'll meet you by the stairs for the match and then I'm going straight to Chicago after the taping for Payback. Maybe some time apart is what we need with all that's going on." Camille advised, as she Kaitlyn and AJ began to walk.

"Camille, don't do this…" Dean begged to her.

"I need to get my head straight. It will give me a chance to spend time with Phil." Camille said as she walked away.

* * *

Camille _wasn't_ walking to AJ and Kaitlyn; she was walking to _David Kapoor,_ who looked at her with a sinister smile.

"Thank you for being _so cooperative_, Camille." David responded as he handed her a CD disk.

Camille accepted the CD disk and glared at David. "Go to hell…" she spat at him as tears began to fall from her face.

* * *

_It seems like Camille and Dean hit a low spot in their relationship__**. I only own Camille Michaels and nothing else. Please comment, fave or follow. :)**_


	20. Let Me Protect And Provide For You

"_So you see, my parents think that I am this 'perfect daughter', but they don't know me at all." _

Camille was watching the CD disk of her rebellious- depression days on her laptop, where she would do private live streams of herself bitching about her life. This was four years ago, when the bad began to happen. When she entered the WWE, she demanded that all the CD disks of her live streams be burned or it will make her look bad. She was in complete shock that David Kapoor got his hands on another CD disk. And David was the one to use it as blackmail. All Camille had to do was get Dean upset or angry, which would result Kapoor getting inside his head. This broke Camille's heart, but she had to protect her name or watch her reputation get worse.

"_There are days where I just want to end my life. Where I just want to run away from being the daughter of Shawn Michaels and be Camille. I want to make my name heard. I want to be accepted for who I am and I want someone to love me for who I am." A fourteen year old Camille explained as tears started to fall from her face. "I need help." _

Camille's eyes were watering because of watching the video of herself. She couldn't believe that this was _her. _She couldn't believe that she was this girl. Camille's almost nineteen and she's in disbelief watching this.

"Camille." Punk raced into the room to find Camille crying onto her pillow.

"I can't watch this video anymore." Camille sobbed.

"I told you to burn it, _not_ watch it." Punk retorted as ejected the video out of the laptop.

"I was that girl once. Why did I let myself be that girl?" Camille asked Phil, while Phil wiped tears from her face.

"Be proud of the _woman _you have become; a strong, independent, intelligent and beautiful young woman." Punk encouraged her softly.

"I fucking hate Kapoor for making me do this. How could I have been so selfish? Dean probably hates me for what I did to him." Camille looked down in shame.

"Kapoor put you in a difficult situation. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Camille, you have been fighting this battle with no success. Just like that little girl in the video: you need help." Phil explained to her as Camille looked up at him.

"I do need help…. I need Dean."

* * *

Dean was at his hotel room with Roman in Chicago. Dean wanted his own hotel room, so he can recollect his thoughts. Dean was attempting to get into contact with Camille.

"Come on Camille, pick up." Dean pleaded with the phone against his ear. It went straight to voicemail. "Camille, it's Dean…again. I know this is like the tenth time I've called in the past two days, but we need to talk. So, if you get this voicemail, can you call, text, anything so I know you're okay? I really need to hear from you." He asked before hanging up his phone.

"Are you calling her _again_?" Roman bluntly asked Dean, which got his attention.

"No." he lied. "I'm just- I am just…" Dean stuttered with his words.

"You really miss her." Roman concluded as a small smile formed on his face. "You really _miss_ her."

Dean rolled his eyes arrogantly. "I do miss her." He confessed as he took a seat on the couch. "RAW was horrible Monday. The Smackdown taping was a disaster last night. It was so fucking obvious that we weren't in sync last night and the whole arena saw it." Dean looked down and shook his head in disappointment.

"You guys looked suspicious last night. I knew something was up with the both of you. Why didn't you tell us that you guys had a fight?" Roman asked him as he joined him on the couch.

"I was too upset to talk to it to anyone. Camille couldn't look me in the eyes at the stairs and not even at our corner at the match. She stood next to Seth the _entire _time because something was bugging her."

"What was bugging her?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Kapoor must have said something to her. I swear, the next time I see him, I am going to fucking strangle the living shit out of him and his little bitch." Dean promised.

A rhythmic knock was heard on the door. Roman walked to the door and opened it. It was Camille, who quickly walked in. Dean stood up and pierced his eyes on Camille.

"I can explain everything." She said, with somewhat fear in her voice.

"Does this involve an apology?" Dean asked, his glare still piercing through her.

"On Monday afternoon, David Kapoor approached me in the Diva's locker room and said that I had '_to cooperate' _or this CD disk…" Camille paused as she pulled out the same CD that Kapoor had given her in Richmond. "…will be linked everywhere, I knew what this CD was right of the bat and it had some horrible things I said about myself four years ago. He said that I could cooperate by getting you upset or angry, which would result in him getting inside your head. I'm so sorry Dean, I knew I should have confronted you and let you protect me and-"

Camille's rambling was interrupted when Dean's lips clashed with hers. His hands were clutching on to her hair as he deepened the kiss; the kiss had love desire and lust all wrapped into one. Camille was totally off guard with the kiss, but she didn't care at all. She missed him, but he missed her more.

Roman just stood there, starching his head in the disbelief of what he is witnessing. He found it quite strange, how a minute ago, these two were basically arguing and now, they're _kissing. _

"I think I'll just go." Roman said, Dean and Camille preoccupied at the moment and oblivious to Roman's presence in the room and Roman leaving the room.

A minute later, Camille released the kiss and looked at Dean, who was smirking right at her.

"Glad you can finally see things my way." Dean told her. "Let me protect you, let me provide for you."

"Provide me with a solution to get rid of David Kapoor." Camille requested.

"Anything your heart desires, Camille." Dean told her in a seductive way.

* * *

"Here's what we'll do." Dean began to tell Camille of his plan.

After they made up, Dean led Camille into his bedroom, where they had sex for the second time. Camille totally wasn't that type of girl, but her adrenaline kicked in and things got aggressive and passionate real fast. Currently, these two were under the sheets, Camille's head resting on Dean's chest as he stroke her hair.

"Kapoor wants to use blackmail and manipulation to get what he wants? We'll just play around with the scripts." Dean concluded, as he looked at Camille, who was tracing his arm with her finger.

"And after we do that?" She asked him.

"We can tell Stephanie or Hunter. You still have all that proof of blackmail right?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, of course I do. It's a great plan, babe, but I believe that Kapoor should be handed justice to him." Camille told him as Dean twisted a smile at her.

"Really? By who?" Dean asked.

"By four individuals, who dress like police riot officers, hand justice to victims. I think they're called The Shield." Camille pretended to act confused, hoping that Dean will receive the hint.

"I love The Shield, that one Ambrose guy is such a fucking psycho. And that one Michaels girl is such a sex goddess." Dean responded to Camille's hint, he got the hint nice and clearly.

Camille laughed. "Ambrose is such a gorgeous guy, and he's quite talented. I heard he's crazy perfection in bed."

Dean formed a seductive smile on his face. "I've heard the exact same thing." He nuzzled right next to her. "Want to prove that statement true?"

Camille nodded. "We still got more?" She asked, talking about condoms.

Dean reached over to his nightstand and picked up the pack. He looked inside of it and happens to find just two more inside the box. "Yeah, just one more time, before Punk starts to call the cops. Thinking I fucking committed murder."

"Alright. Just one more time." Camille agreed, as she and Dean got under the sheets… and well, you know what happens next.

* * *

"I've done whatever you said. I don't want to do this anymore." AJ Lee told David Kapoor as she looked like she was prepared to cry.

David Kapoor turned around from the chair he was sitting at and looked at AJ. "AJ, do you want a Diva's Championship match?"

"I thought I did. But, my friendship with Camille is worth more than being Diva's Champion!" AJ spat at David.

"You should have had that same mind process after you took that photo of her and Ambrose at the catering area or even helped me landing her in the hospital." David reminded her. "I wanted this Diva's Championship match for you because you've been so cooperative to me."

"Call the match off. I want to be champion, but _not_ like this." AJ demanded as she got to the face of Kapoor.

"You're not getting out easy, you're being booked to win, but Camille doesn't know it. A triple-threat match for the Diva's Championship is what we need for our fellow champion to lose."

"I'm done with this." AJ turned to walk out the door that was the only thing she could remember before being knocked out unconscious.

"I always knew having her do the dirty work was a bad idea." The Accomplice told David.

David nodded. "She still has one more task in hand, no matter if she likes it or not."

"AJ just did the itty bitty dirty work. We have Camille broken because of the CD disk I got of her. I'll force AJ to do the task don't worry." The Accomplice assured David.

"Always been such a good help." David smirked at the accomplice. "Always been such a good help… **Summer Rae."**

* * *

_What just happened?! It seems like Dean and Camille worked out their issues but were there two accomplices? Talk about double betrayal__**. I only own Camille Michaels and no one else. Please comment, fave or follow!**_


	21. Rebelling, Arugments and Outcomes

"…So, you understand the plan?" Dean Ambrose asked her as he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Dean was looking at Camille's reflection in the mirror. Meanwhile, Camille was putting up her hair in a ponytail. With the leftover strand of hair, she decided to tuck that behind her ear and after she looks at Dean, who lifted his chin off her shoulder and took his hands off her waist.

"Basically, you want me to go against the script." Camille clarified and then studied him "And do you know what _you're_ supposed to do?"

"You want me to go against the script. It's my plan, Princess. I know exactly what I have to do." Dean clarified.

For the past five days, Dean and Camille have been hatching up a plan to go against David Kapoor's script. Camille has had enough with David's evil tricks and manipulation. She's willing to do anything to get rid of him and if that means listening to Dean, she was going to do it.

Camille picked up her Diva's Championship and took a look at it. She knew that this plan was going to not be a popular decision. She knew that she was going to possibly lose some friendships over this, but her safety is in jeopardy and after tonight, if it all does fall apart. She knew that Dean wouldn't leave her side.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked her that question that Camille was hesitant over.

Camille lifted her head and looked into the eyes of the eccentric member of The Shield. Was she ready to have her friendships end over her well-being?

Camille took a deep breath in worry. "I'm ready." She confirmed.

* * *

Dean went against the script. It originally told him that he was going to _lose_ the United States Championship to Kane via pinfall. Instead, Dean _retained_ the championship, via count out.

Obviously, this did not play well with Glenn backstage, who was very angry at the fact that Dean went against the script. Backstage, Glenn was arguing with Dean over the fact. Dean kept telling him that he was just making things interesting. Camille knew that the chemistry between them was never going to be the same again.

Two matches later, it was Camille's match and it was a Triple Threat for the Diva's Championship. AJ Lee was booked to win her very first Diva's Championship. She has been dreading this match and knew her friendships with AJ and Kaitlyn will be over tonight.

Camille was already in the ring. Dean was outside in the ring, being her support for this match. Camille looked at both AJ and Kaitlyn and back at Dean, who stared at her to go along with the plan.

Towards the end of the match, AJ had dropkicked Ambrose after he tried to provide a distraction in Camille's behalf. Thankfully, that was enough for Camille to connect with a roll-up. AJ kicked out before the three count. Kaitlyn gets back in the ring, after Camille threw her against the steel steps and gets Camille and begins to throw punches at her.

When the ref decided to meddle in Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn slapped the referee in the face. Since this Triple Threat is no disqualification, Kaitlyn will not be disqualified. Kaitlyn begins to scream at the face of the ref and obvious that AJ is now on the top rope and plans to connect with a cross-body. Kaitlyn turns around and AJ connects with the cross-body. AJ goes for the quick pin, but Kaitlyn kicks out in two.

AJ begins to taunt Kaitlyn by calling her _'worthless'. _AJ starts to slap Kaitlyn's face while mocking her and laughing hysterically. AJ gets Kaitlyn up and then slaps her to the ground again and continues the mocking.

Meanwhile, Dean is checking on Camille, yelling for her to get her ass back into the match. Camille was feeling groggy, but still pushed herself back into the ring.

AJ gets Kaitlyn up once again and _wham!_ Kaitlyn delivers a huge slap to the face of AJ, who holds her cheek in pain. Camille turns around Kaitlyn and _wham! _Camille delivers a huge slap to Kaitlyn's face. AJ turns Kaitlyn around and delivers a bigger slap on Kaitlyn. Camille throws Kaitlyn to the side and dropkicks AJ through the ropes and lands outside the ring.

Camille decides to play tribute to her boyfriend and connect with a vicious DDT and goes for the cover. Kaitlyn shockingly kicks out nearly to three. Camille is on her knees in frustration and decides to get Kaitlyn up and connect with her finisher. AJ returns to the ring and throws Camille on to Ambrose. AJ gets Kaitlyn and connects with her finisher which is like sliced bread and goes for the cover.

So close to three, Camille returns and kicks AJ right at her head, which has AJ roll out of the ring and Camille steals the pin to retain her championship.

Dean grabs her title and pulls Camille out of the ring, where they both escape from the audience. Dean grabs Camille and decides to make out with her to make the script seem more interesting.

* * *

"What was the crap you pulled out there?" Kaitlyn yelled across the hall in anger.

Camille was with Dean, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Camille knew this was going to come and she was prepared for it. Camille turned around to spot Kaitlyn looking at her furious as AJ Lee joined her.

"I wanted the script to be interesting." Camille responded, which was the exact same excuse that Dean told Kane earlier the night.

"I was being booked to win the Diva's Championship and yet, I'm not Diva's Champion?" AJ looked at Camille, like she made a big mistake.

"I don't know if he's been screwing with you, but it's really messed up your mind." Kaitlyn notified her.

"You two haven't been so supportive of my relationship. I don't understand why you have to scapegoat my boyfriend." Camille told them, as she tried to wrap her head around it.

"All this crazy shit with you has been happening ever since he asked you out at Starbucks in Philadelphia! Camille, he's the reason why you're even arguing with us! This would never happen if you hadn't said yes to him!" AJ explained, trying to get through her best friend.

"You don't know what Camille has been going through this past month. If you two were really her best friends, you would know what she's going through." Dean pointed out to them, trying to get to them.

"Oh you somehow believe you know what's best for her? It's not you; you've been an awful influence on her. Where is the Camille that was managing CM Punk about a year ago?" Kaitlyn asked in disbelief, like her best friend was gone.

"That little girl is gone and if you can't support that, considers the friendship over." Camille said and rushed out of the scene. Dean was right behind her. Her heart was racing, she saw the outcome coming, but she wanted to be safe.

* * *

"How could you have let this happened?" Summer Rae asked AJ. "Were you trying to pull one over us?"

"I wasn't trying to pull one over you guys. Camille had gone against the script to help her retain her championship." AJ tried to explain to Summer Rae.

Summer nodded her head in disgust. "This is just wonderful! I swear, I should just get rid of you, but I can't afford to have you spill secrets."

AJ got near Summer's face and looked at her fearless. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Turn the entire locker room against Camille and Dean." Summer Rae responded with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_Ohh… Summer is going to cause some trouble for Dean and Camille._ _**I only own Camille Michaels and anyone else you recognize, I do not own. Please fave follow or even review! **_


	22. Superstars Unite

"It feels so damn good to be back." CM Punk told the WWE Tag Team Champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. You could tell from his facial expression was that he was glad to be back.

"I'm glad that you're back." Seth nodded at Punk.

"Although you arrived in the middle of the never ending tale of when David Kapoor and the accomplice strike." Roman moved his hands in a spooky way and silently laughed.

"One of the reasons I'm back: to help Camille put a stop to these two jerks." Punk stated seriously.

"We basically inserted ourselves into this dilemma. If they mess with one of our own, there's no doubt that we plan to intervene." Seth told Punk.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The three men were facing Summer Rae, the valet of Fandango. All three of them considered this strange because Summer Rae had never confronted them before. Summer wore this big smile on her face, while looking at the gentlemen in her presence.

"Not much, just talking about Punk being back." Roman responded causally.

"Welcome back, Punk. We're glad to have a major Superstar back on the roster." Summer greeted him.

"Thank you." Punk said casually, but humbly.

"Have you heard the news?" Summer asked them curiously.

"What news?" the three men asked her in union.

"That Camille and Dean have been talking about going out of the scripts for not only their matches—but other matches as well?" Summer told them in concern.

"Are you serious?" Punk asked her in disbelief.

Summer bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah, it's the truth."

Summer has been telling the exact same story all day. That Camille and Dean were going to go against managements wishes and interfere with the other storylines—making the WWE what they envisioned as entertainment. Summer has been able to manipulate almost the entire roster and these three were the last ones to manipulate.

"Wait. That doesn't seem like—" Roman's mouth was covered by Punk's hand, preventing him from speaking.

"I can't believe Camille and Dean would do this. I thought we knew them." Punk frowned.

"Wait you're—" Seth's mouth was covered by Punk's other hand to prevent him from speaking.

"They're in denial about the news. It's sickening to me that they would ever stoop so low." Punk frowned as he looked down in disappointment.

Summer nodded, feeling Punk's disappointment. "It's really bad. I will leave you guys to talk about this to yourselves." she gave a warm smile before walking away, where that evil smirk appeared.

"I can't believe you believe her." Roman shook his head.

"I don't." Punk looked at Roman and Seth.

"You think the accomplice is Summer right?" Seth asked him, trying to see if his thoughts matched his.

Punk chuckled and nodded his head ridiculously. "Oh yes I do."

Summer made AJ to talk the other Divas in turning against Camille and Summer had talked to the other Superstars in turning against Dean.

* * *

"Why is everyone giving us looks?" Camille asked Dean, pretty freaked out.

"I don't know. Kapoor must be behind it?" Dean muttered silently as he looked at a few Superstars that were whispering to one another, possibly about them.

"The whole Diva locker room kicked me out—literally. They said that I can't be permitted into the locker room anymore." Camille whispered and frowned.

Dean moved her closer to him as she rested her head on his neck. "It will be better." He promised her and kissed her forehead gently.

At that moment, Dean and Camille were focused on one another. It seemed like they were in their own little world. It didn't matter, who was the accomplice was or David Kapoor's evil schemes or even if the entire locker room was against them. All that mattered was the happiness they both had for one another.

* * *

"Will it get better?" Camille asked Dean in the bedroom of their hotel room.

Dean looked up at Camille, who had a concern look on her face. "It will. We just need to put a stop to Kapoor and the accomplice."

"Only if they understood my dilemma…" Camille looked down in sadness.

Dean walked up to Camille and wrapped his arms around her. "They'll never understand. It's just you and me vs. the world."

A knock was heard from outside the bedroom. "I'll get it, you just go to bed." He said before walking out their hotel room to the front door.

Dean opened the door and much to his surprise, Nikki Bella stood right across from him.

* * *

"May I help you?" Dean asked her in a cold and bitter way.

"Can I talk to you two?" she asked, fear in the tone of her voice.

Dean nodded and opened the door completely. Nikki sat on the couch still, not making any contact with Dean's eyes.

"Camille, someone's here to see you." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Who would be here to see me?" she asked him in disbelief before seeing Nikki Bella on her couch. "Nikki?" she approached her, confusion in her voice.

"I need to talk to you about something." Nikki spoke up, hear head looking at the floor.

"What?" Dean and Camille said in union.

"I know David Kapoor has been blackmailing Camille. John told me about it. And it makes me sick to my stomach." Nikki spat out in a disgusted tone, still not making eye contact with the both.

"I knew I should have told someone about it, but I couldn't afford any innocent people getting hurt." Camille planted herself next to Nikki on the couch.

"Unlike the rest of the locker room, we're not against you." Nikki stated which received eyebrows from Dean and Camille.

"What do you mean _we_?" Dean brashly asked her.

"John and I." Nikki told them, finally making eye contract. "We hate Kapoor as much as you two do."

Tears fell from Camille's face as she grabbed Nikki to hug her. Finally, someone other than Dean, Seth, Roman, Punk, or even John knew about the truth. She was happy that she had a friend sticking by her side. She was glad Nikki was here.

"It means the world that you're here." Camille was able to get out due to her sobbing.

"I got you girl." Nikki smiled as she stroked Camille's hair.

Dean couldn't help but smile. This was pretty fucking heartwarming to watch. "What's one female believer going to change?" he finally asked.

"Possibly the outcome of this entire thing, I came up with a plan that could put an end to Kapoor's scheming—well, John basically helped me a bit with it." Nikki informed them with a smirk on her face.

Dean's eyes widened in happiness—could this be the plan? "What's the plan Bella Bimbo?"

Nikki glared at him due to his rude comment. "Just ignore him." Camille interjected before Nikki could say something.

"You know that Tyson and Natalya are finally engaged right?" Nikki began as Camille nodded. "Well, in two weeks will they will have an engagement party in Las Vegas and_ everyone_ is invited?"

"Alright, everyone's invited—so what?" Dean asked her with his arms folded across his chest.

"So, Vegas is a big place and when I mean _everyone_, I mean _creative writers_ as well." Nikki clarified.

"We can plan an attack there." Camille suggested as she gasped in excitement.

"If you plan an attack, you might need our help."

* * *

The two Divas and one Superstar followed the direction of the voice, which was by the door. It revealed to be Seth and Roman with grins on their faces.

"The more the merrier." Dean smirked as he went to stand next to them.

Roman and Seth cheered in victory by giving each other high fives.

"Camille, Dean. Have Seth and Roman told you yet?"

Camille looked by the door again to see Phil standing nearby. Camille looked at Punk concerned as she went in for a hug.

"What haven't you guys told me?" she looked at Seth and Roman, like tears were going to fall from her face.

Punk, Roman and Seth looked at one another, seeing who would tell her the truth.

"Summer…" Punk began. "Is…" Roman added on. "The accomplice…" Seth finished.

They all expected for Camille to cry hysterically or something, but instead, she stood there in shock. She was shocked. Summer and her have history with one another. Blonde, Beauty and Brains—they go back to their NXT days. Camille considered Summer a close friend.

Dean raced to comfort Camille. "I hate to say this but—I told you so."

"Man!" Punk yelled at him, he thought that was an inappropriate thing to say to her.

"He's right—I should have listened to him." Camille commented quietly. "Now, I'm motivated to stop Kapoor and Summer—if it means hurting them. I will do whatever it takes."

"So, at Las Vegas—it all ends?" Nikki asked them, trying to see if everyone was on boat with the plan.

"It all ends in Las Vegas." Dean clarified.

"It all ends in Vegas." Camille agreed.

Seth and Roman nodded in agreement with the rest of the group, which was shortly followed by Punk.

"Good, now we all have to get up early, so I have to get to bed. If you see Brie around, I wasn't here." Nikki whispered and exited the hotel room.

"Now the three of you; get the fuck out of my hotel room." Dean playfully pushed Punk, Seth and Roman out of the room, the three men giving Dean his wishes.

* * *

Dean closed the door as him and Camille went back to their room. Camille once again was preparing for bed as Dean was collecting his thoughts. He had been thinking if he should take Camille to Cincinnati since they were going to be in Ohio this week. He wanted to be open with her because he was so damn serious about her.

Dean walked to the balcony of their suite to spot Camille looking at the lights of the city. She must have been collecting her thoughts because she was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want to take you somewhere." he pecked her neck with kisses.

Camille giggled. "Where?" she asked him.

"I'm taking you to Cincinnati." Dean answered her question.

* * *

_It all ends in Vegas, but before that occurs, Dean will take Camille to Cincinnati to open up with her. How will it go? **I only own Camille Michaels! Please fave, follow or comment!**_


	23. Beneath Your Beautiful

"Camille, I'm going to the kitchen. Would you like a coffee or anything?" Dean's mother, Josie asked her as she rose up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Nah, I think I'm okay." she responded with a small smile on her face.

When Josie had returned from the kitchen with her coffee, she took a seat on the chair across from Camille. What Josie was intending to do was to find out if Camille's feelings are for Dean or for Jon. Despite Camille's wishes, Josie had poured Camille some coffee and gave her the mug.

"Camille, I'm sorry that we couldn't talk in St. Louis despite your confrontation with your dad, but how have you been?" she asked the blonde that was sitting across from her.

"Everything's been fine." Camille lied, but she was good at hiding it. Camille didn't want her to know about what was going on backstage with Summer Rae working for David Kapoor.

"Great, how's your relationship with Jon?" she asked her, raising her eyebrow.

"_Jon _has been good to me. He's been treating me like—what's that word again?" Camille pondered for a second in search of the right word to use.

"Like a Princess?" Josie took a wild guess as she took a sip out of her coffee.

Camille nodded. "That's the exact word."

Dean had always tried his best to contact his mother to get advice on women. With Camille, it was the first time he had ever reached out to his mother for advice. Maybe because he saw Camille as someone different than all those ring rats he used to bring home to her. In a heartbeat, his mom would say something to make them run off. If you are liked by his mother, you're a keeper.

"He better be treating you like a Princess because you are just way too beautiful to be treated like shit." Josie complimented her.

Camille's smile got bigger at the compliment she received. "He's treating me like a Princess. I like your son _a lot_."

"My son likes you _a lot_ too. You're all he has been talking about these past two years. Asking questions on what he should do at the sight of you. Maybe when he got to the WWE main roster, his confidence to confront you grew and this is the _happiest_ I have ever saw him with someone." Josie explained as she stood there amazed of what her son has become.

"With _Jon, _he's quite an amazing person and it's such a shame that I never acknowledged him in FCW/NXT. It pisses me off that I didn't get to know him a lot sooner or—"

"You could have been married by now." Josie concluded with a smile on her face.

"I was going to say in a really serious relationship sooner—but whatever makes you happy Josie." Camille told her.

"Do you see yourself marrying my son?" Josie asked her.

This was a huge question that Camille never saw coming. She didn't even know the answer to that question. Marriage never crossed Camille's mind until now.

"If he were to propose with a diamond ring and kneeling on one knee, I'd probably say yes." Camille confirmed.

"Do you _love_ Jon?" Josie asked her a question.

As Camille was prepared to answer that question, Dean walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"How's my favorite women in my life doing?" he walked over to hug and kiss his mother and then planted a kiss on Camille's lips.

"We're fine. Camille and I talked for a bit and Jon, she's a keeper." Josie told him as Dean's eyes widened.

"I know she is." he told her. "I'm going to show her around Cincinnati." Dean placed his arm around her.

* * *

When Dean and Camille left Josie's house, they got inside his car. It was a fifteen minute drive. Camille looked outside her window to find a very messy neighborhood right at her sight. The neighborhood was dysfunctional—graffiti was everywhere, garbage was all around and people were on the ground because of their hangovers.

"Dean, where are we going?" Camille asked him concerned.

Dean intertwined Camille's fingers with his, his eyes not looking away from the road. "You're going to learn a lot about me today."

When they made it to their destination, Camille realized that Dean had taken her to an abandoned alley way. This was the type of alley that she would imagine people being robbed at or worse, women being raped at.

"My first job was with this one guy named Ron. He ran all the drug dealing around the block. I hated his fucking guts. People considered this guy a bully because no one would ever cross him. He had this reputation where everyone feared him. He was someone that always talked about respect—but he wouldn't show you that respect back. When I was working for him, whenever I was a hundred bucks short, he would get his guys hold me up and beat me up twelve times with brass knuckles. And one day, he got arrested and was never seen again. This block that was once his was _mine,_ I made my little business here. I had something going on for a while. People always told me that he's going to come back and take back his block and I always said—'I wish he did. I wish that that piece of garbage would come back and take away what was mine.'"

Dean finished his story and Camille looked at him. Dean's memories of that period of time started to flow back to his brain. She knew that every pretty bad boy has a secret. She wasn't expecting it to be bad—but it was something.

"You were fearless back then." Camille stated as her hand gripped to his bicep.

"You know." he began. "I did have a positive light in my life before I met you."

"Really?" she formed a smile on her face.

"My cousin—her name was Lindsay and she was the positive thing in my life. One day, social workers came to my house and took her away from me. They said that I wasn't good enough to protect her. After that, my life when downhill and then I saw you for the very first time and I've found that positive light in my life." Dean smiled back at her.

"You don't know where she is?" Camille asked him curiously.

Dean nodded. "Not a single clue—she's smart as a whip. If she wanted to know where I was, she would look for me."

"Thank you for opening up to me." she went in for a hug. "I need to explain something too."

Dean nodded and motioned for her to explain.

"At the age of fourteen, I had a mental breakdown. I had just gotten out of a relationship and he just basically broke me and made me not believe in happy endings. At age fifteen, I had gotten a job as Justin Bieber's background dancer. I thought this was going to be it and I was going to be happy for once. Nine months into the job, Justin had said something about me and I went to confront him. He looked me in the eyes and lied and I snapped and punched him across the face and do you know who was there to see it all?"

"Who?" Dean wondered.

"_Vince McMahon,_ he saw me throw that punch. One of his granddaughters saw me throw that punch and Vince just basically started to yell at me—claiming that he will take care of everything. That same night, Vince had offered me a WWE contract and I took it as a sign for better things to come. I accepted the contract and a few months later, I was in FCW/NXT. It's all because of love that all this happened to me. I'm afraid if this fails that I'm going to go back to being that horrible person."

Dean pressed his forehead on Camille's and looked into her eyes. "You won't." he leaned over to kiss her and with that kiss, Camille knew that things will be okay.

* * *

Shortly after, Dean was driving back to his apartment. He's barely in his apartment. This explains why it was so clean. Dean helped take off Camille's jacket and threw it to the floor.

"It's a nice apartment." she commented.

Dean looked around not really impressed at it. "It's alright. It could always use a feminine touch."

"It possibly can." she agreed as she sat on the couch.

Dean sat next to her. "You know, if you're looking for an apartment, you could always move in with me." he suggested.

Did Dean just suggest that she should move in with him? Camille smirked at the idea. "That would be cool. The place for ourselves, no one else." she nuzzled to Dean.

"So, have you figured out what you and Nikki were going to do to stop Summer Rae?" Dean asked, bringing up their problem.

Camille rolled her eyes; it was nice not to think of that problem. "We've thought of nothing yet—how about you and the guys, have you thought of a way to stop David Kapoor?"

"Nope, we'll think of something." he grinned for her not to worry about anything. Camille rested on his chest and closed her eyes. "Camille…" he whispered.

Dean was actually going to do it. He was actually going to say those three words that could change the dynamic of their relationship forever. He was sure he wanted to say these words to her—he pictures her that one girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Camille hummed in tiredness.

"I love you." Dean admitted to her.

* * *

_Does Camille love Dean as well? The Vegas chapter is next and it's looking like a two part chapter. The title of this chapter was influenced by __**Beneath your Beautiful by Labrinth**__._ I** only own Camille Michaels. Fave, follow comment!**


	24. It All Ends Here, Part 1

"Need help with that?"

Dean turned around to see Camille in a black evening gown with a slit cut, where it shows her left leg. Dean looked up and down Camille, his breath taken away by the gown she wore.

"You look stunning." Dean was speechless.

Camille looked down her dreams unimpressed, mimicking how Dean was back in Cincinnati with his apartment. "It's alright. You clean up nice."

Dean titled his head cocky. "I look alright and yes, I do need help." he stated as Camille walked over to fix his tie. "I don't want to look like an idiot."

Camille continued to fix his tie. "Dean, we're crashing an engagement party—we already look like idiots." she chuckled as she finished fixing his tie. "There."

"After tonight, everything will change. No more Kapoor and Summer Rae. We get to live our relationship in peace." Dean sighed in relief.

Camille sighed in relief. "Yeah, be careful with Kapoor." she advised.

"Be careful with Summer." he advised back.

"I will." Camille placed her hand on Dean's chest and looked up at him. Dean gave her a smirk as he leaned over for a kiss…

A knock was heard on the door. "Really? This crap again?" Dean muttered referring being cocked blocked every time they went in for a kiss.

* * *

Camille walked to open the door. There was Nikki Bella, Phil Brooks, John Cena, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns on the other side dressed in their formal attire.

"Come in." Camille motioned them inside the hotel room.

"Camille, Dean, your own earpieces." Seth held out two earpieces.

Dean rolled his eyes. "This shit again? I thought I broke the one you gave me at the Hall of Fame."

"You had one in—never mind." Camille shut up, realizing that it didn't matter.

"You _did _break it. And you _still _owe me one-thousand bucks for that earpiece." Seth reminded Dean as he handed him the earpiece and then one to Camille.

Dean and Camille put their earpieces securely in their ears.

"You'll be able to hear any one of us wherever area of the ballroom we are at and at a three-mile radius outside the ballroom. " Seth explained.

"What happens if we're _not_ in the three-mile radius?" Nikki asked, while securing her own earpiece that Seth gave her into her ear.

"You're screwed." Punk bluntly told the twin, before putting the earpiece on his ear.

* * *

What the seven didn't know was they are being spied on by Summer Rae. Summer Rae pulled out her phone. "David, they're planning an attack. Let's make things difficult for them."

"Copy that, Summer." David Kapoor spoke through his watch, which had a hearing device in it. David then looked to his side at AJ Lee, who glared at him.

"They'll put a stop to you."

David laughed hysterically. "April, I thought you and I wanted the same thing. I thought you wanted the old Camille Michaels back."

"I wasn't accepting Camille growing up—I do now." AJ looked away from David Kapoor.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the five Superstars and two Divas were done with organizing a plan, Phil, John, Nikki, Seth and Roman decided to make it to the ballroom first—so people won't know they're in contact with them.

Nikki Bella spotted her sister Brie Bella at their reserved table. Brie looked at Nikki confused.

"I thought we both were wearing _red_—you're in a _black_ evening gown."

Nikki looked at her black evening gown with a slit cut, which showed her right leg. Nikki was secretly matching with Camille because, she didn't know who knew the secret or not. The ones wearing black were the ones that knew David Kapoor and Summer Rae being evil. And John, Phil, Roman, Seth and Dean were wearing _black_ suits and Camille and her were wearing_ black_ dresses.

Nikki knew that she would have to be quick on her feet and think of an excuse to say. "Umm… John loved the black dress on me. Gotta make my man, happy…" she placed her hand on Brie's shoulder. "You understand that right?"

Brie nodded and smiled at her sister. "That I totally understand. Knock him dead, Nikki."

"Oh Brie, you're so understanding!" Nikki wrapped her arms around Brie to hug her and ran away.

Nikki ran and hides behind a wall and she talked to her earpiece. "Bella Twin to SuperCena, Bella Twin is in her place."

"I never agreed to being called SuperCena." Nikki heard from John from her earpiece. Nikki rolled her eyes mockingly. "Can't change now."

* * *

"Two-toned to the Powerhouse, Two-toned to Powerhouse, can you read me over?" Seth Rollins asked Roman Reigns through his earpiece.

"Powerhouse to Two-toned, I read you over." he responded.

"Two-toned to Powerhouse, just spotted the male target exiting the bathroom." Seth looked back to the bathroom from the bar he was leaning over.

"Powerhouse to Two-toned just spotted the female target talking to the hosts of this event." Roman noted. "Powerhouse to Batman, Powerhouse to Batman, you're in place?" he asked CM Punk.

"Batman's in place over." Punk informed him from near the entrance that the guests are arriving at. "Batman to Joker can you read me over?" he asked Dean through the earpiece.

"Joker to Batman, I do read you." Dean responded. "Joker to Princess, you read me over?"

"I'm standing right next to you." Camille noted as Dean looked right at her.

"We were such in a good zone with the earpieces, couldn't you play around that?" Dean asked her.

Camille pressed on her earpiece and mimicked talking to Dean. "Princess to not-going –to- play- around with that."

"I got a question?" Seth asked over their earpieces.

"Yeah." Dean and Camille said.

"Why does Dean call Camille Princess?" the four other Superstars and one Diva asked in union.

This was a question that Camille had no clue about either. The silence filled the room with no response.

"We're going inside." Dean announced, avoiding the question. Camille linked her arm around Dean's bicep as the walk inside the ballroom.

The whole room was decorated for the engagement party—decorations were everywhere, the tables were set up in a formal way. Everyone who's associated with the WWE was here.

* * *

"Who the hell invited them?" Brie Bella bluntly asked the other Divas as she pointed at Dean and Camille by the door.

"I don't know…" Nikki lied, pretended to be speechless.

"Natalya, need me to do anything about it?" Summer Rae asked her. Summer seemed more than happy to get rid of Camille if needed to.

"Just let her stay, we'll just not talk to her." Natalya declared as the other Divas agreed with her.

* * *

Just an hour to the engagement party and it was time for the toasting. Natalya's uncle, Bret Hart got up the stage and asked if anyone would like to make a toast for the couple.

"Which of you is going up?" John asked through everyone's earpieces, mostly talking to Dean and Camille.

"I'll go up." Camille announced, as she began to walk up the stage.

"Get in positions." Dean strictly ordered to his earpiece as the group got into their positions.

"Um Bret, I am so sorry to be up here, but I need to discuss something." Camille told him.

Bret motioned Camille to have the stage as he exited the stage. "First of all, congrats to Tyson and Natalya on getting engaged." Camille applauded, which was joined by everyone else. "And second, I would like to discuss something about me. For the past few months, I've been blackmailed by a certain RAW head writer—David Kapoor."

Camille pointed at David Kapoor in the audience, who tried to play innocent, while the audience of WWE personal gasping in shock.

"David Kapoor has been out for me ever since I wanted to change my storyline and make it more mature. David just hates the fact that I'm growing up and my relationship with Dean Ambrose that he has made it his life mission to ruin my life."

The WWE personal gasped again in such shock. Summer Rae smacks AJ on the shoulder. "Do something about your ex-best friend." she demanded, and AJ slowly walked near the stage.

"David Kapoor has used blackmail against me and it's even affect Dean, which explains why we were off script at Payback." Camille continued.

The WWE personal once again gasped and talked among others about this news. AJ walked up the stairs up the stage and grasped Camille in the arm. "We need to talk." she told Camille.

Camille nodded and followed AJ down the stairs. The Superstars and Diva in black looked at each other from different directions of the room in confusion.

"Let's follow her." Dean ordered as they all went to follow Camille and AJ. This didn't go unnoticed by David Kapoor, who was one step ahead of them.

Dean met up with Seth, Roman, John, Phil and Nikki in the backstage area of the stage.

* * *

"I'll go find Camille. You five better go find Kapoor before bad things happen." Nikki ordered them.

The Superstars nodded at the Bella Twin and were off their ways to find Kapoor. Nikki ran to find Camille. She may have been in three-inch high heels, but she could still run like her life depended on it. Nikki spotted Camille with AJ deep backstage; she couldn't tell what the conversation was about, but knew that this couldn't be good.

"Camille, thank God I found you." Nikki declared as she joined them.

"Nikki, this is between Camille and I." AJ stated as she pulled Camille away from Nikki.

Nikki stood there and rolled her eyes. _Whack!_ Nikki falls to the ground after Summer Rae hit her forehead with a champagne bottle.

Camille checked on an unconscious Nikki Bella on the ground in shock. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked Summer in shock.

Summer darted her eyes, looking at AJ, AJ chokehold Camille as she covered a cloth on Camille's mouth. Camille didn't know what was with the smell, but it was enough to knock her out.

With two unconscious Divas, Summer dragged Camille and AJ dragged Nikki off the hallway through the back door.

* * *

"You're out numbered, Kapoor!" Seth yelled at David Kapoor.

"Yeah, there's no way out." Roman shouted at David Kapoor.

"The five of you are—so delusional that you can stop me." David responded in such a calm way, but it was also sinister.

"There's five of us and one of you. I think that we can handle you." Punk had a smug look on his face, which was on the other faces of the men. "Just give it up, Kapoor. Your reign of terror ends here. It all ends here." Dean told David in a vindictive tone.

"David, if you just hand yourself to us, we won't hurt you." John negotiated to David.

"Nah, we're still going to beat the crap out of you." Dean disagreed with John's approach.

"I knew that you guys wouldn't live up to your word. Guards, get them." David ordered.

Before you knew it, the Superstars were under the hold of ten security guards, each Superstar was being attacked by two security guards each. Despite their efforts to fight back in their own unique styles of attack, it was not enough to fend them off. They were defeated with cuts and bruises on their bodies, being taken out the back door into the hell that awaits them.

* * *

_Oh it seems like these seven are in some serious trouble, this was __part one__ of the event. Part two will have Camille admitting her love for Dean, will they make it out alive or will one __**die?**__ I wanted to this chapter to be all secret agent and stuff. __**I only own Camille Michaels, please fave follow or comment!**_


	25. It All Ends Here, Part 2

"Can't you believe the bullshit that comes out of her mouth?" Brie Bella asked her boyfriend, Daniel Bryan at their reserved table.

Daniel was still thinking over the accusations that Camille made about David Kapoor and unlike his girlfriend, he thinks he believes Camille. He was a victim of David Kapoor's manipulation and lies. He had to go against the script and injury Dean's eye on the match that he had with him a while back. He did it because he was going to throw accusations about him cheating on Brie to the gossip websites.

"I can't believe that Camille would lie and embarrass herself the way she did." Kaitlyn said in disbelief. "She just needs to get through her thick skull that Ambrose is trying to change her."

"I honestly agree, but, she sealed her fate. She chose that street dog over her loyal and trust worthy friends." Natalya spat at them.

"Ambrose is someone that Camille should have no business with. She may have survived this long, but I can't see this relationship lasting more than two months." Kane assured.

"I am honestly appalled to see Camille go out with this guy. I've known Camille ever since she was eight, and now she's almost nineteen and dating reckless guys. It's just wrong." Randy Orton stated and had a disgusted look on his face.

"And with the blackmail story with David Kapoor—it doesn't seem to add up to me. David is one of the nicest, kindest writers on the roster." Wade Barrett stated.

Daniel was angry about hearing these Superstars opinions on David Kapoor. Daniel was the only one that was a victim to David's manipulation and these people knew nothing about it. "Have any of you seen Ambrose or Camille around?" he questioned them.

"Who cares?" Kaitlyn stated. "But, have any of you seen Seth or Roman around? I haven't seen them in about twenty-minutes." she pointed out.

"And I haven't seen John or Punk anywhere." Randy pointed out.

"I've haven't seen Nikki ever since the party started." Brie pointed out, she didn't want to get anyone worried. "It's probably nothing." she said as she changed the subject. "Where are you planning on having the wedding, Nat?"

Daniel rose up from the chair that he sat on and escaped the group. He wanted to look for Ambrose, Rollins, Cena, Punk—anyone at all that knew about David Kapoor's manipulation. He walked all around backstage and pulled out his phone to call Phil. Suddenly, he heard a phone ring and began to track down the noise. He ended up by an exit, where he found Phil's phone on the floor, the screen was cracked. He picked up the phone and found a blood stain, behind the phone. Daniel knew that they were in trouble, but didn't know where they were. Daniel got his phone and began to call the police.

* * *

Camille slowly opened her eyes as the toxin started to leave her system. She tried to move her arms, but she was unable to because of being tied to a chair. She couldn't break herself free or anything, she was stuck. She looked around the environment that she was in. It looked like a basement or a storage room—she was still trying to gain back her memory from what transpired that she wasn't able to determine the actual location.

"Camille, are you awake?" Nikki whispered to her. Nikki and Camille were back-to-back in their chairs.

Nikki was bleeding on her forehead due to the impact of being hit with a champagne bottle. She was going to need some stitches after they escape from wherever they are.

"Yeah, where are we?" Camille whispered.

"We're in an abandoned building's basement. Summer Rae and AJ just left twenty minutes ago to find David Kapoor." Nikki pointed out, still keeping her voice low.

"Where's Dean? Where's Phil?" Camille asked her, worried out of her mind, but still keeping her voice low.

"We're right here." the voice of Punk echoed around the basement of the abandoned building.

Camille and Nikki looked to their sides to find Punk, John and The Shield tied up to chairs, across from them. They were in a circular way and they were bruised and bleeding as hell.

"Dean, are you okay?" Camille asked in worry.

"I'm alright. No need to worry." Dean reassured her, his bloody lip forming a smile.

"We are the worst secret agents in the face of this Earth." Seth said, bluntly.

Saddest part was that he was right. They all knew that they would never gain a career in the FBI or CIA or a job for the president.

* * *

"You seven _are_ the worst combination in the face of this Earth!"

The seven Superstars attention was turned to David Kapoor, who made his presence felt when he entered the basement.

"I am utterly disgusted by all your actions. And there's one person in this room that I would have never expected him to be in the same page as Ambrose and Michaels." David said.

Without thinking twice, the Superstars' attention was turned to John Cena. John nodded. It was true; this wasn't in his nature to rebel and try to put a stop to an evil creative writer and his accomplice. John was the face of the company, everyone would have thought that John would be siding with Kapoor, but he's on Team Camille and Dean.

"I guess that you don't know me at all, David." John clarified.

Kapoor gave John a nasty glare before turning his attention to Camille. "Ms. Michaels, is this the grown up position you want to be in?" he smirked at Camille, but Camille didn't respond. "What I don't understand is why you are even in love with Ambrose." he looked at Dean and back to Camille. "Do you honestly think that he cares about you? Camille, think about it. Ever since you sided yourself with him, your life has been a living nightmare. Your scripts have been ruined, you been in a hospital, he's made you drink alcohol and what makes me think that you lost your virginity to that street dog. Camille, he just wants your innocence."

"Please, don't listen to him!" Dean pleaded to Camille.

"You don't love him Camille. You're just under his spell of manipulation. He's been clouding your judgment for the past three months and you need someone like me to tell you the things you don't see. You're not in love with Dean. You've _never_ been in love with him." David stated, trying to influence the way Camille has seen Dean.

"You're right." Camille spoke up. The whole room was in shock; Dean's facial expression was devastation. He wanted to kill David right now. "I'm not in love with Dean." she added on.

Kapoor sneered at Camille; he finally got what he wanted. "I'm glad that you can see it my way."

"Was the past three months of our bond a lie?" Dean whispered to Camille, you can tell by the tone of his voice that he was upset.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not in love with Dean Ambrose. I'm in love with Jonathan Good." Camille looked at Dean, whose eyes widened. "I love you, Jon." she admitted.

"I love you, Camille." he admitted back.

"This is very sweet." Nikki gushed from the seat she was tied up in.

* * *

"Too bad, someone has to die now." David stated as the whole atmosphere in the room went from a romantic vibe to a horrid vibe.

"You can't kill me, Kapoor. You made a promise to my father that you would keep me safe. "Camille reminded him.

"You're right. I'm not killing you, but your six other friends." He looked at Nikki and then the five other Superstars across from him. "I can kill them." he reached in the back of his pocket and pulled out a gun. "I can kill Nikki." he pointed the gun at the side of Nikki's head. Nikki was trembling in fear. "Why not? She was the only loyal Diva that believed in you. What Brie would do without her twin?"

David removed the point of the gun from the side of Nikki's head and walked over to Phil and pointed the gun at the side of his head. Phil was fearless. "Why not Phil? He's your best guy friend. You two have been unbreakable ever since he asked Hunter if you could manage him. What would ever happen to you if I killed him now?" he removed the point of the gun from Phil and pointed at Dean's chest. "And Dean, he's your soul mate. He's your first love and without him, you'd be nothing. That settles it, Summer, AJ, untie Ambrose." David commanded.

Summer and AJ walked in and untied Dean from his chair. Camille started to tear up as Summer began to untie the knots that Dean was in. "Please, don't kill him." her voice started to crack up, prepared to cry.

"Camille, don't worry. I want you to stay alive, and I want them to stay alive. Thank you for making me believe in love." Dean looked at her seriously, but sincere.

Camille nodded no; she wasn't going to let the man she loved just die. "I'm not going to watch." she shut her eyes closed.

"AJ, make sure she watches her lover die." Summer ordered her as she held up Dean, ready for Kapoor to shoot him.

AJ approached Camille and with her hands, stretched out Camille's eyes, making sure that she was going to watch Dean die in front of her eyes. Camille screamed, trying to squirm away from AJ stretching her eyes out.

Nikki kept her eyes shut and tried to block out the gun shot noise out of her ears. The men looked down to the floor, expecting the noise to be very loud. They all were preparing for the worse for their friend. Kapoor stood inches with a gun pointed at Dean, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Please, please God, don't kill him." Camille begged loudly, tears were flowing down to her cheeks. She was an emotional train wreck right now.

"Dean Ambrose, you are the biggest injustice the WWE has ever had. It's time that you met your demise." David said and then a gun shot was fired.

Camille was in tears as AJ untied and released her. Camille just falls to the ground as she went to hold Dean in her arms. "I love him so much." she whispered as tears continued to fall to her cheeks.

"David Kapoor, I hope you burn in hell!" AJ spat at him as she walked away to untie the rest of the Superstars.

Camille continued to cry with Dean in her arms. AJ approached the Superstars to untie them from their chairs. Then, she went to Nikki to untie her.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing." Nikki nodded her head disappointed as she went to approach Camille.

Without their acknowledgment, David Kapoor and Summer Rae walked out of the room, leaving these eight with some grieving to do.

The Superstars all smiled as they were happy—someone just died, why be happy?

"Why are you all smiling?" Nikki snapped at them, she thought their behavior was inappropriate.

"It's because I'm not dead."

The voice of Dean was enough to make them look at him. Dean's eyes were open as if he was alive—that's because he was alive.

Camille's tears of sorrow became tears of joy as she hugged Dean. "Holy shit, I thought you were dead. How in the hell are you still alive?" she asked, wanting to know, she thought this was impossible.

Dean began to unbutton his dress shirt and it revealed a black protective vest underneath it. "I was protected. You didn't think that I would enter a mission _without _one?" he chuckled.

Camille leaned in to kiss him on his bloody lips. She didn't care if she tasted his blood. He was fucking alive and she was happy about it. "It was a good plan, were all of you wearing protective vests?" she asked, looking at the group.

"Only the Superstars, we knew that Kapoor wouldn't shoot a Diva. It had to be one of us." Punk explained as he unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal a black protective vest.

"Where's David and Summer?" John asked them in concern, which made everyone realize that they escaped.

I'll call for back up." AJ said as she brought out her phone.

"We don't trust you, AJ. After all you've put me through." Camille was looking into the eyes of her former best friend.

"Camille, I did do most of those horrible things, but I am very sorry about everything." AJ apologized, as it looked sincere.

"I can't forgive you." Camille responded as she ran out of the basement door with the group, leaving AJ alone.

* * *

When they all made it up stairs, they were in surprised to find that the cops had caught David and Summer and were putting handcuffs on them. David glared at the group and then was in shock when he found Dean standing there alive and walking as the police officers exited the building with him. As soon as Kapoor and Summer were exited from the area, all of them broke into a victory cheer, high-fiving and Dean and John kissing Camille and Nikki.

When they went outside, they saw Summer Rae and David Kapoor being taken inside the police car. The group that was held hostage was being checked on by the medical staff, making sure that their wounds got the proper medical treatments. A bunch of the Superstars and Divas that were across the street celebrating Tyson and Natalya's engagement heard about the commotion going on across the street and checked out the scene.

Right now, Dean was being evaluated, since out of everyone in the group, he was the most injured. Seth, Roman, Phil, John, Nikki and Camille, were with him as he sat at the edge of the fire truck, being observed by a doctor.

"You seven are the most idiotic people." Stephanie walked in, who was furious of their actions. "Do you realize that you could have been killed tonight? You're lucky that I have no intentions of suspending any of you. I should have known that David Kapoor was bad news." Stephanie sighed, thinking that she was just over reacting.

"Stephanie, David was trying to break us apart. I thought you would have understood this, since you're a huge fan of us being together." Camille reminded her.

"Camille, you shouldn't put yourself or anyone else in your predicament. " Stephanie told her.

"We basically inserted ourselves in this whole thing." Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, Camille and Dean really needed help and we wanted to do the right thing." Roman agreed with Seth.

"And you know that I wasn't going to let Camille do anything reckless alone, right?" Punk persuasively asked Stephanie.

"I wanted to be there for Camille—I'm gone for one day for Miss USA and everyone hates them." Nikki eyes widen in disbelief. "The person, who called the cops, deserves an award."

"It was no problem at all. Consider it an apology from the whole roster in not believing you guys."

Everyone looked at Daniel, who stood there with a proud grin on his face.

"Bryan Danielson—you son of a bitch." Punk went over to give him a man hug.

"And you know, I may not like Ambrose, but Camille needed help and Nikki was able to convince me so I agreed." John told Stephanie. "Basically, Ambrose was the mastermind of this whole operation."

Stephanie looked at Dean, who looked at her, clueless of what was happening right now. He was distracted over the medical treatment he was receiving. "Dean, do you have anything to respond to your actions?" she asked him, waiting for an answer.

Everyone's eyes were on Dean, who gave a shy, but sly smile. "Justice served?"

* * *

_Oh Dean, you're so witty sometimes… at least, no one died and Summer and Kapoor had justice handed to them! Well, there's one more chapter in this lovely story… and it's a flash forward. **Please fave, follow and comment!** _


	26. The Big Question

**Two Years Later**

* * *

"You two really went through a lot and I mean_ a lot_ of obstacles." Jim Ross stated as he looked at the couple that was across from him, who told him the story of the first few months of their relationship.

Jim Ross was doing an exclusive interview about the rough first few months of their relationship. Jim Ross was the perfect man to do this interview because he was the one that wouldn't pressure them with the hard-hitting questions.

"Love is an obstacle. There is no rule book for love, and never said that it was going to be easy to be in love." Camille explained to him as she looked at Dean.

"When I arrived onto the main roster about two years ago, I knew that I would have to jump hurdles to be a champion. It never crossed my mind that I would be jumping hurdles for a _girl._ I never knew that I would go to ends of the Earth to protect her." Dean explained as he entwined his fingers in Camille's.

"With WWE couples, it somehow ends up being very controversial. You two weren't different from couples like Edge and Lita and Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. There would always be backstage drama with WWE couples, and it wouldn't always end up happy. How the hell do you manage to be together, even after everything that went on?" Jim Ross asked with such curiosity in his voice.

Camille looked at Dean, unsure of what to say. "Do you know how we managed to stay together after everything?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, unsure about what to say either. "Love conquers all?" he suggested.

"I suppose that's it—love conquers all, JR. Love conquers all." Camille stated.

"You two seem to be one of the most sincere individuals that I have ever interviewed. You two really do love each other and I praise you from that." Jim Ross commended them.

The praised made Dean and Camille smile at him and nodded their heads. "Thank you."

"In the storyline, you two are not a couple anymore; The Shield broke up about a year ago. Dean, you're the top heel in the company, and Camille, you're the top face in the Divas Division. How does that work?" JR asked them.

"Opposites attract—when you look at us, we really do attract. We're not a perfect couple, we do have our flaws and we do get pissed off at one another, but we still love each other in the end." Dean explained as he leaned to kiss Camille's cheek.

"Have you two considered about tying the knot and getting married anytime soon?" JR questioned them.

"I would love to get married, I'm ready to settle down—but I have no ring yet." Camille reveals her left ring finger to be empty, before putting it down.

"It might happen in the near future, but not _right now_." Dean hinted at to JR, which did go unnoticed with Camille.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're proposing to Camille tonight." Seth Rollins exclaimed to Dean in such astonishment. "She's going to be so happy about it."

"I knew that I saw this day coming, you two are meant for one another." Paige gushed as she smacked Dean's chest playfully.

"She's going to be so blown away by this whole thing!" Sasha Banks squealed as she jumped up and down.

For the past two years, Camille had got closer to Paige and Sasha from NXT developmental. When they got up the roster, Camille was the one to welcome them with open arms. She could have returned to being friends with AJ and Kaitlyn, but she knew that their friendship wouldn't be the same again. AJ, Kaitlyn and Camille do keep in touch, but they aren't much of besties as they were three years ago. Paige and Sasha had always been pretty loyal friends to Camille back in developmental, they even tried to warned her about Summer Rae, but she refused to listen to them.

Dean stood there and shyly nodded his head. "What if she says no to my proposal? What if she stops loving me?" he asked them with such anxiety in his voice.

"She won't say no, she adores you." Roman Reigns interjected himself into the discussion.

"Are you sure that you want the WWE Universe to watch this proposal?" Sasha asked Dean, to see if he wanted to make this a private occasion.

"I want them to see this—the WWE Universe saw our love flourish in front of the camera, and they'll watch me propose—even if it is out of character." Dean answered.

"Good because I already asked the stage tech guy to put this on camera in the commercial break." walked in Corey Graves with a smug look on his face.

Dean took deep breaths, trying to remove the jitters he felt inside. He was going to propose to his best friend, to the love of his life, the one that he pictures spending the rest of his life with—his Princess.

Seth stepped behind him and massaged his shoulders, doing his best to help him calm down and think positive. "Everything will work out just fine." he consulted him.

'"She'll say yes, don't worry about it." Roman patted him on the back.

"I need Shawn—he has the ring with him." Dean noted them as his eyes looked around the backstage area.

"Alright Jon, here's the ring." Shawn Michaels walked in with Phil Brooks. "Don't make me change my mind about giving you my blessing."

Dean nodded at him; Phil put a hand on his shoulder. "Protect her with your heart, after today, my job of protecting her ends, I will still look out for her, but I hand you the torch to take over, and I want you to give her the world. I want you to make her feel good about herself." Phil said as a tear began to shed down his cheek.

"Are you crying Phil?" Amy Dumas asked her boyfriend with a smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Phil responded to her brashly, like nothing happened.

The whole group of Superstars and Divas laughed at Phil's response. Paige waved her hands to get everyone's attention. "As much as I would love to lollygag with the rest of you, I have a match with Camille that I have to get to." she announced. "When we're done, I lead Camille to the backstage area and then Corey, will make sure that the WWE Universe will witness it."

* * *

The group of Superstars and Divas wave to Paige goodbye as she walked to the gorilla for her match. When the match was done, Paige was walking and talking to Camille backstage.

"After we hit the showers, I do think that we should get something to eat." Paige suggested.

"If it's alright with Jon, I think, that would be cool to do." Camille smiled at her as she found Dean waiting for her down the hall. "Speaking of Jon." she runs to his arms for a hug.

"Hey Princess, how was your match? You did a wonderful job." Dean complimented.

"You're promo was perfection earlier tonight!" Camille complimented back.

Dean was looking at Corey, who gave thumbs up. The proposal was finally in motion. What Camille didn't know was that the WWE Universe was watching this segment. Camille found it strange that there was a bunch of the Superstars and Divas were in this backstage area, and looking at them.

"Camille Michaels, when I first met you, it was two years ago and it was to film that Shield segment, and it was a strange encountering—we almost hooked up in that office." they could hear the Superstars and Divas laughing around.

Dean continued as he held Camille's hands up. "I knew right there that you were the girl for me, and it was the first time that I called you Princess. What a Princess is to me is someone that isn't waiting for a prince charming to come her way and sweep her off her feet, she's someone that knows that she is independent and will prove it each and every day. A Princess isn't someone that is perfect and tries to be perfect— I hate perfect, and with you, you seemed perfect, and then you revealed some flaws of yours, and I was in love with you more and more. You're a Princess Camille—you're my Princess, and I'm not a prince charming, not even a little bit...ask around." Dean looked around the roster that was standing watching this and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're not a prince, Jon. You're my knight in shining armor." Camille stated as she smiled at him.

"Camille, I love you so much. You're my best friend and I know I don't tell you my emotions often. I have to be sure if I want to say the things that I want to say to you. These past two years have been some of the best I have ever lived. When I'm with you, I am the luckiest guy in the world and when I'm without you, I feel like shit. I want to be with you for as long as I live." Dean lets go of Camille's hands and reaches behind his jean pocket to pull out a small black box.

With that, Camille knew what was coming next. Camille's jaw dropped as she covered her mouth in shock. Dean shakily gets on one knee, and opens the box, revealing a large diamond ring inside it. "Camille, make me the happiest guy in the world—will you marry me?" he popped the question nervously.

Camille was speechless as she is looking at Dean with a ring in the box. The whole roster backstage was in an uproar as they shouted yes. They suddenly heard the live RAW crowd, cheering as Camille heard it, confused, but speechless at the same time. Camille looked at Dean and smiled at him. "Yes! I will marry you!" she shrieked, with the whole roster cheering in celebration. The arena was even in roar, even the people that hated Dean's guts were cheering for the couple. Dean stood up and slides the ring into Camille's ring finger as she jumped up and down to lock her lips with his.

"Congratulations!" Paige tackled Camille to the floor, which made them break into laughter.

"OH MY GOD!" Sasha squealed as she tackled Camille and Paige, who were already on the floor.

John Cena, Randy Orton, Corey Graves, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan and CM Punk patted Dean on the back congratulating him and reminded him how they told him that everything would work out just fine.

Camille was showing the Divas her diamond engagement ring as they all awed in amazement.

"Congrats on your engagement, Camille."

Camille and the rest of the Divas looked at AJ and Kaitlyn, who stood there with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you very much." she stood up and hugged the two Divas. The two Divas embraced Camille's hug—they didn't expect her to hug them, but Camille missed having them around.

Camille walked over to Dean and ran to his arms as they play a little tonsil hockey with each other. Dean picked up Camille and spun her around, not breaking their kiss.

"How do you feel to be the fiancée of Dean Ambrose?" Dean asked her with a smirk on his face.

Camille smirked right back at him. "It feels pretty damn good." she answered as she went for another kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

_Yay! Dean proposed to Camille! I enjoyed writing for this story, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. __**I want to thank all of those who reviewed, followed or even favored this story. It meant the world to me. I have a few stories that I have typed up, no clue of which one I plan to post. Be on a look out for my stories! Please review!**_


End file.
